24
by snheetah
Summary: This is my version of season 8. Re-doing again. A dumb "agent" joins CTU and some of the special characters in my pov from the show are going to live.
1. A New Agent

**I don't own 24**

**Okay before I begin, I wrote a '24' parody of season 8 so I'm going to re-write it again because the last one made no sense at all. **

* * *

After hearing the assassination attempt on the President of the I.R.K., the CTU agents were working frantically to find the bomb that they had heard about and to stop the assassination on the President. Everyone was working as hard and as quickly as they could to stop this. Jack had come back to CTU but he had disappeared to find the man that had framed Meredith Reed that was being interrogated by Hastings now. Chloe was trying to work on the new systems that were installed at CTU. She was having a hard time figuring them out but she was smart. Cole was right beside her looking at the computer screen to see if she needed any help since Dana Walsh had left her desk. He was waiting for his back-up team to get ready so they could move into the U.N. to escort Omar Hassan out of the U.N.

Suddenly, Chloe looked up from her desk and she saw a girl walking into CTU. She was being escorted by two officers.

"Who is she?" Chloe asked. Cole turned his head and looked at the girl.

"I don't know," Cole said. "Probably a new agent or something."

"I didn't hear Hastings say that we were going to have a new agent," Chloe said.

"Maybe it's on a short notice," Cole said. "Now that this activity is going on."

The agent walked up to Cole and Chloe. "Hello, my name is Meg," she said.

"Nice to meet you," Chloe said as she got up from her desk and shook her hand, "what are you going to work here for?"

"Field Operation?" she said though she was not sure what in the hell it meant. "I'm looking for somebody named Cole Ortiz."

"That would be me," Cole said to her.

"Great," Meg said, "when do we start?"

"Right about now," Cole said, "I'm meeting my field agents to the U.N."

"See you there," she said as she left them there.

Chloe and Cole looked at each other. "Doesn't she seem kind of…" Chloe was saying.

"Hey," he softly said, "Hastings gets the best agents."

"One of them that already died," Chloe reminded him.

"She seemed to know what she was doing," Cole told her. "Anyway, I gotta go." He said as he left CTU, leaving Chloe there that was fighting with the computer.

* * *

Cole met up with his team and he began describing what they were going to be doing. He set up the routs that they were going to cover and also if anyone looked suspicious to them, they were going to shoot.

"What is this dude talking about?" Meg asked the guy that was standing next to her. Apparently he only looked at her and began to listen to Cole as if he was really paying attention. Meg let out a yawn, "it's like being back at school," she rubbed her eyes.

"Let's get ready people," Cole said to them as they put on their helmets and readied their weapons. They were soon going to move into the U.N.

**8:00-8:15**


	2. Finding Farhad Hassan

**I don't own 24**

**

* * *

**The agents arrived at the U.N. Meg decided to take a nap during the ride there. She had no sense of emotion or adrenaline happening inside her so she decided to take a shut-eye. The car came to a full complete stop. They came out of the car.

"I want you," Cole said as he pointed to an agent, "and you," he pointed to Meg, "to move into the U.N. and put Omar Hassan safely into a car."

"I can do it," Meg said as she ran out of the group. She ran out of the group.

"No I was—" Cole yelled but Meg didn't hear him.

Meg ran upstairs as quickly as possible. She barged into a room and saw that nobody was there. "Where is everybody?" she asked to no one in particular. "Maybe it's the wrong room," she said as she left the room and ran to a different direction.

She came face-to-face with another door. She took hold of the handle and opened it but it didn't open. A light bulb suddenly lighting in her mind, she moved a few feet away from the door. Then she ran to the door full speed. As she was running at full speed, a man opened the door and she ran smack into a wall.

"Okay," she said as she got up from the floor. She shook her head a couple of times to make the lights that were appearing in her eyes disappear. "That idea was stupid. You try to break down a door but you end up being crashed into a wall. Jesus!" she yelled. She got up and tried to regain her balance. She shook her head one last time.

"Are you alright?" she heard a female voice ask her. It was President Taylor.

"Yeah, yeah," she said as she put her head in her hands.

"Who might you be?" Taylor asked her.

"I'm a new agent at UTC and I heard that there's an assassination plot against some dude name Hassan," Meg said.

"Omar Hassan?" President Taylor asked her.

"I don't know," Meg said, "some dude named Hassan. That's all I know. So I'm here to escort him to the cars immediately."

"Is the terrorist inside the U.N.?" Taylor asked her.

"You know what?" Meg said as she took out her walkie-talkie, "somebody come up here and clarify this situation for me because I have no idea what the hell is going on!" she yelled.

An agent suddenly came into the room and explained the whole situation to her.

"Are you sure that a bomb in inside the U.N.?" Taylor asked.

"That's what we heard," the agent told her, "and we have to evacuate you and Omar Hassan out of the building before this thing explodes," he said.

"You know, Omar cleans up really nice," Meg said as she looked at Omar, giving him her best smile, "and so does that guy," she said as she pointed to his brother. "Actually, he's nicer, cuter I mean."

The agent took President Taylor, Omar and Farhad out of the U.N. building. He put Omar into the car that had Tarin inside of it. Farhad decided to wait for Dalia and Kayla.

"Yeah I'll wait for them too," Meg told the agent, "that way, the whole family can be safe."

The agent left her there. Suddenly Kayla and Dalia met up with the two of them. Kayla, along with her mother were pretty worried about Omar but they had to get into the car. They went inside and Meg went along with them and they drove out of the U.N.

After a couple of minutes, as they were being transported outside an explosion was heard and a car flew up in the air and landed.

Kayla and Dalia screamed when they heard the explosion. Both ladies were close to crying.

"What the hell?" Meg said when she heard the explosion, "were we bombed or something?"

"I'll call to see if he's alright," Farhad said.

"Ooh can you give me your phone number?" Meg asked as she took out her phone number.

Farhad, Kayla, and Dalia looked at her as if she was nuts. Meg gave Farhad a smile. "Please?" she said. Her pleading was stopped when a man answered the phone.

"How is he?" Dalia demanded.

"He's fine," Farhad said. He was still listening to the man on the phone. He suddenly shut the phone. Three seconds later he got out of the car, stabbed an officer with a pen on the neck and ran away.

Dalia and Kayla screamed at what happened.

"What happened?" Meg asked as she came out of her sleeping mode. "Cutie is gone? Come on!" she yelled as she ran out of the car. She looked around her and saw him running away. "Get back here!" she yelled at him. He just continued running, for he had not heard her. "By the end of the day I'm going to die running!" she yelled to the sky as she ran after him.

She suddenly stopped running and saw that she had lost him. "Oh well," she said, "it's always the cute guy that has to be bad. Why? Why? WHY?" she yelled.

A random person walking down the street stopped and looked at her.

"Hey yo," she asked as she went up to him, "did you see a cute guy that looks like this?" she asked as she flipped open her phone and showed him a picture of Farhad that she had taken when she was at the U.N.

The person nodded and pointed to a street where he had gone off to.

"Cool thanks," she said as she went down the street to look for him.

**8:15-8:30**


	3. Russian Encounter

**I don't own 24**

**The 'mmm-hmmm' I got that from a classmate gave me.

* * *

**

Once Meg arrived at the specific street that the person pointed to her, she saw Farhad hailing a cab and getting in it. She decided to follow it. Apparently the car was too fast for her to run after it, so she stole a random car off of the street and followed the taxi cab.

When she arrived she saw that she was in a restaurant-like place. It was pretty and stuff. "Finally, food!" she said as she got out of the car and made her way into the room.

She knocked on the door. The door opened by a young man that identified himself as Josef. "Yes?" he said to her.

"I did not make a reservation but I want some food," she said as she walked inside.

"What do you want?" he asked her.

"I want some food ya'll," she said in a southern accent. She could easily do accents. She walked up into the room that had tables around them. There she saw an old man, Sergei, and Farhad in the middle of the floor.

"Josef," Sergei told Josef, "who is this?"

"Honey, ya'll got a nice crib here," Meg told him with the southern accent, "I could live in here all my life like the queen of France," she said as she talked really quickly.

To Sergei, that sentence seemed like one word to him, "do you speak English?" he asked her.

"Mmmm-hmmmm," Meg said in a cool way.

"What brings you here?" Sergei demanded. He wanted to know if she with the police or not.

"Well sugar pie, I'm here to do some business and get the booty," Meg said.

"Get the what?" he asked her.

"Money," Meg clarified for him. Apparently this dude did not understand slang.

"What do you need money for?"

"To buy me a crib like this," she said as she looked around the room. "This could be my house by the way. Did you guys hear about some whatchamacallit weapons that are going to be released soon? Ya'll need to be careful out there. It's a mad world."

Sergei, Farhad, and Josef looked at one another with worry. Did she know that they were the ones planning this?

Suddenly Josef, pulled out his gun and pointed it at Meg.

"Ooh a light match," Meg said, "sorry but I don't smoke. It's bad for you."

"A light match?" Josef said to Sergei who just shrugged at him. "It's not a light match," he told her, "it's a gun."

"A bug?" Meg asked him, "doesn't look like one honey."

"A gun. G-U-N," he spelled it out for her.

"Oh a gun," she said, "now I get it, wait no," she said as she began thinking about it.

Josef walked up to his father, "should I just kill her?"

"No," Sergei said, "she is too dumb to know what is going on. We can use her to work for us. She is American of course so we can lay the blame on her when our operation is a success."

* * *

At CTU, Chloe, again was having a hard time with her computer. She hated these new soft wares that were installed. With a last sigh she attempted again. When she did it she pulled up a random file from her computer. She saw and the file that said 'Meg Barkwood' came up. She looked closely to the computer and let out a gasp. She got up from her chair and headed straight to Mr. Hastings.

"Mr. Hastings," she said as she went up to him who was talking with Omar Hassan. Thankfully, the President was fine. "I need to talk to you."

"Excuse me," Hastings said to Omar and he went to talk to Chloe. "What is it?"

"I looked up into Meg's file by accident," she said.

"Meg?" Hastings said as confusion crossed his face, "who's this Meg?"

"Meg Barkwood sir," Chloe said, "she was the new agent that you hired," she reminded him.

"I didn't hire any new agent," Hastings told her, "what's going on?"

Chloe was both shocked and confused. "This new girl came here today, claiming that she was a new agent to go and work at Field Ops. with Cole. I just pulled up her file and it said that she is fifteen years old."

"What?" Hastings yelled at her. "Can you get into contact with her?"

"I'll try," Chloe said as she walked back to her desk. She began to try to find Meg's number, to call her. When she did, she called Meg.

* * *

Meg's cell phone rang and she took it out of her pocket.

"Who is it?" Sergei asked her.

"Oh it's a person I met today, I think," she said as looked at the phone number. She opened it and started to talk. "Hey, what's up?"

"Are you crazy or something?" Chloe asked her once she was on the line with her.

"Maybe," Meg answered her, "I have no clue."

"Why did you lie on your profile? It says that you are fifteen years old here and you qualified for Field Ops?" Chloe told her.

"I just sent in my fake file," Meg said, "and they let me in. It must've been my height because I'm taller than any of the guys here."

"What guys?" Chloe asked her.

"I don't know their names but one is an old dude that I think will make a great grandfather someday, the other guy is young who is going to be a great father and the other is cute and he is going to be a great model. Don't you think?" she asked Sergei and Josef. "Isn't he an eleven on a scale from one to ten?" she asked as she pointed at Farhad.

Sergei and Josef looked at each other again. "No comment," Josef said.

"Hey," Farhad said.

"Exactly, hey!" Meg exclaimed, "what are we 'hey-ing' about?"

"Agent Meg?" Hastings said on her phone, "why didn't you tell me that you were fifteen year old?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you cheated on your wife?" she asked him.

"That information is none of your business."

"Well my information is none of beeswax either," she said. "Now good-bye!" she said as she shut the phone.

"Do you work for the police?" Josef asked her.

"Sadly, I don't know," Meg told him.

"Here's another question," Sergei said, "are you a girl?"

"I have no clue," she answered.

"She is DUMB!" Josef said to Sergei and Farhad.

"And we continue with the new plan," Sergei said to them, "oh little girl," he said to Meg as he motioned for her to walk to him. "Sweetheart, how would you like to help us with a very important plan that our lives depend on it?"

"Is Cutie involved?" she asked him.

"The name is Farhad," Farhad told her. Somehow Meg had come up with a nickname for him that was getting on his nerves.

"He is very involved," Sergei told her.

"YES!" she jumped into the air and grabbed Sergei firmly by the shoulders, almost giving him a heart attack. "This is so cool," she jumped up and down in the air. "I am so…HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPY!" she yelled. Her yelling caused a near-by window to crack.

"Wow," Josef said as he looked at the window, "she has the voice."

"And she also blew my eardrum," Sergei said as he put a hand on his ear.

"Why is this place like a restaurant?" Meg randomly asked.

"I own it," he told her.

"Ooh then make me some pie," Meg told him. "Apple pie!"

"But we do—" Josef was saying.

"I tell you mother now GO!" she yelled at the two of them. Sergei and Josef left the room while they went into the kitchen. Now it was only Farhad and Meg. "Well," she said as she looked at Farhad, "hi there."

Farhad nodded at her.

"Well," Meg said as she grabbed him by the arm, "sit with me while we wait."

**8:59-9:00**


	4. GameBoy and Terrorists

**I don't own 24 or ****Super Mario Bros. or The Three Stooges**

**

* * *

****Previously on 24**

**_"I didn't hear we were going to have a new agent," Chloe said._**

**_"Hello, my name is Meg," the agent said._**

**_"I'm a new agent at UTC and I heard that there's an assassination plot against some dude named Hassan," Meg said._**

**_After a couple of minutes, as they were being transported outside an explosion was heard and a car flew up in the air and landed._**

**_"How is he?" Dalia demanded._**

**_"He's fine," Farhad said._**

**_"She was the new agent that you hired."_**

**_"I didn't hire any new agent," Hastings told her._**

**_"She is DUMB!" Josef said to Sergei and Farhad._**

**_"But we do—" Josef was saying._**

**_"I tell you mother now GO!" she yelled at the two of them. Sergei and Josef left the room while they went into the kitchen. Now it was only Farhad and Meg. "Well," she said as she looked at Farhad, "hi there."_**

**Jack: The following takes place between 9 p.m. and 3 a.m.**

* * *

"Oh…my…lord. This is so freakin' hard!" Meg groaned as she was playing with her GameBoy of Super Mario Bros. 3.

She and Farhad were in a room and they were waiting for Sergei and Josef. Meg got bored of staying in the restaurant section so she decided to stay at the lounge. She dragged Farhad with her there who had been protesting.

"He doesn't even know who to jump!" Meg yelled at the Mario character in the videogame. "Jump goddamn it! Jump!" she yelled as she threw the GameBoy on the floor and it landed with a thud. "Why is World Eight so hard! Jesus!" she yelled one last time. "I hope I didn't break it." She picked up the game and looked at it. "I didn't yay!"

Suddenly, Sergei and Josef came into the room. Sergei was holding the pie as the aroma filled the air. "We've been trying to find you," Sergei told her, "here's your pie."

"Thank you so much!" Meg said as she took the pie in her hands and ate it. "I was starving to death!"

"What is that noise?" Josef asked as he listened to the creepy videogame tune that was happening.

"It's from this thang," Meg said as she held up the GameBoy, "I've been trying to get past World Eight and so far, nothing!"

"Let me try it," Josef said. He took the GameBoy and sat down next to Meg.

"Josef what are you doing?" Sergei asked him, "we need to move now?"

"Just ten minutes Papa," Josef said as he was concentrated in the game.

"Fine, only ten minute," Sergei told his son as him and Farhad walked out of the room

**5 minutes later**

"Man," Josef said, "this is harder than I thought."

"I told you," Meg said.

**10 minutes later**

"Why can't he just jump?" Sergei asked.

"Maybe he's too fat," Meg said.

"Maybe," Josef said as he tried again.

Suddenly, Sergei and Farhad walked into the room. "Josef, little girl," he said, "come on."

"Ten more minutes," Josef and Meg said at the same time.

**20 minutes later**

"OH so close!" Meg exclaimed.

**30 minutes later**

"Why is laser coming out of that statue's mouth?" Josef said, "this is too crazy!"

"Oh Mama Mia!" Mario said in the game, indicating that he lost a life. He got hit by the laser.

"Ahhhh!" Josef said as he vigorously continued to press the buttons on the game appliance.

"At this rate we will never save Princess Peach," Meg said. "I think her and Mario are cute together."

**1 hour later**

"There are too many spikes and too many of those circular light thingies," Josef commented, "makes it impossible for him to pass through."

**2 hours later**

"Why is that candle light moving towards him? Candles don't move!" he yelled.

"Can I have a turn?" Meg asked.

"In a minute," Josef told her.

**3 hours later**

"Why didn't they just make that dinosaur jump once? He's heavy enough to break his whole castle but no, they have to make that dinosaur jump ten-thousand times," Josef complained.

"Can I have a turn? Like NOW?" Meg yelled.

"Hold on!" Josef yelled as he almost got Mario out of the way for the dinosaur to jump. "NO!"

**4 hours later**

"Wow," Josef said once the game was restarted again, "are you serious? They only give him five lives?"

"May I have a turn now?" Meg asked for the umpteenth time.

"You can help me," Josef suggested.

"Why didn't you say so brother?" Meg asked him, "JUMP! DAMN IT! You just fell into the lava! Let's try again. Cactus makes perfect."

"What?" Josef asked her.

"It's a Three Stooges short," she told him.

"Oh," he said.

"JUMP!"

"Right!"

"Yes, you made it through the lava! Wheeeeee!" she said.

**5 hours later**

"OH COME ON!" Meg screamed.

"Josef and little girl," Sergei said as he walked once again into the room with Farhad, "we have been waiting for you come on."

"Ten more minutes," Josef said.

"Josef you said that five hours ago!" Sergei snapped at him.

""But look old dude," Meg said to Sergei, "we were almost through World Eight and close to saving the princess! And guess what, your son didn't give me a turn. He hogged my game!" she got up and stomped her foot on the ground like a spoiled brat.

"It was interesting," Josef told her.

"Well give it to me then," Meg said as she reached for it.

Josef held it up for her so she couldn't reach.

"Give it to me! Its mine!" she yelled.

She jumped on him and the GameBoy slipped out of Josef's hand and fell into the aquarium filled with fish.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Meg yelled as she ran to the aquarium. She looked like she had lost her puppy. "You," she said as she turned around and pointed at him, "are so dead. You're so gonna pay for this. Get ready to get beaten up by a fifteen year old girl."

"Fifteen?" Farhad and Sergei echoed.

"Well this should be easy then," Josef said as he and Meg got into a fighting position. They launched at each other but Sergei grabbed his son and Farhad ran and grabbed Meg away from him.

"Relax Josef," Sergei scolded his son.

"Calm down," Farhad told Meg as if he was disciplining his own daughter. He set Meg down on the floor after she and Josef had relaxed.

"If your dad wasn't here you would have bled to DEATH!" Meg yelled as she charged at him once more, only to be taken back by Farhad.

"You think you're so tough when you're actually not," Josef told her.

"And you think you're all this and that," Meg shot back.

"Children," Sergei said as he broke into the argument, "shut up before I smack both of you!"

"We're not children we're practically adults," Meg said.

"He is but you aren't," Farhad pointed out.

"Don't make me kiss you," Meg said as she turned around and faced him.

"You are obsessed!" Josef shouted at her, "with him and that stupid game that got me obsessed also!"

Meg was about to charge at him again but she was held back by Farhad again before things got really, really bloody. Meg was a very revengeful girl. She didn't let people get away with it, no matter the situation.

Sergei hit his head with his hand, "Thank God, I didn't have a girl."

"Hey," Meg said, "I'm a girl."

"Well now you remember," Josef told her.

"What did you think I was a mouse?" Meg asked him. "They're so cute!"

"You are so random!"

"Your mom is random!" Meg shot back at him.

"If you two were siblings I would've banged my head on the wall!" Sergei shouted. He was already getting an immense headache with Meg and Josef yelling back and forth to each other like they were brother and sister.

"That would have hurt," Meg told him.

"At least I would be away from this nonsense," Sergei said. "Let's just get this operation over with before I kill myself." His cell phone rang.

"That's a sin," Meg told him. Sergei gave her loo which immediately made her shut up.

The three men, and lady, got out of the restaurant and went into the car. They drove into the alley down at Flushing Queens. Sergei and Josef got out of the car. Sergei was shot and he fell on the ground. Josef saw what happened to his father and before he could react he got shot and fell on the ground also.

Meg got out of the car and looked at the two men there. "What are you two doing down there? There's no time to nap. Come on get up!" she said as she shook them with her foot. The two of them didn't wake up. "They won't wake up," she said to Farhad that jumped out of the car.

"There's no need to worry about it," Farhad said as some men joined them.

"Who is she?" one of the man asked who identified himself as Samir Mehran.

Farhad walked up to Samir and filled him on the plan. Samir agreed to this. "She is a little unintelligent but our plan will most defiantly work. She'll help us transport the rods out of the country."

"Good. It's easy to fool little girls," Samir said as he walked up to Meg.

"Ahhh!" Meg said as she was dazed by the guy standing to her, "hallelujah. Where have you been all my life?" she asked him.

"Welcome to the group," Samir said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh my gosh," Meg said as she melted away by his touch, "two cute guys, hard to choose one!" she squealed. "I choose you and you," she said as she pointed at Samir and Farhad.

The took her into the car and drove away from Flushing Queens.

**2:15-2:20**


	5. A New Operation

**I don't own 24 or the song We Will Rock You by Queen**

* * *

At CTU, Chloe had tried to get ahold of Meg. Nothing. She was worried a lot about her. She felt bad that she was out into the filed because most people didn't make it back to CTU. She hoped that she wasn't in danger. Cole had come back down stairs when Hastings was finished talking to him.

"Cole," Chloe said as she walked up to him. "Where the hell is Meg?"

"I don't know!" Cole said to her. He had been asked the same question by Hastings and he was tired of it. He was also tired of the whole operation where he flew up in the air with the car.

Dana walked up to him. "Oh Cole," she said as she gave him a hug. "Thank God you're okay."

"I'm going to turn back to my computer before I throw up," Chloe said. She tried Meg's phone number again.

Meg's cell phone rang while she was in the car. "Hey!" Meg said to Chloe.

"Where the hell are you?" Chloe asked her.

"I have no idea," Meg said, "bye," she shut the phone and put it back in her pocket.

"Who was that?" Samir asked her as he looked at her from the rearview mirror.

"Dude you have the nicest eyes in the whole world," Meg said as she kept staring at his eyes. She smiled her best girly smile at him and just melted away. "You and Cutie have the nicest eyes."

They suddenly arrived at a warehouse. Samir, Farhad, Meg, and the rest of the gang jumped off the car. Farhad looked around him and saw some men that he did not recognize.

"Who are these men Samir?" Farhad asked Samir as he went on explaining to who these men were.

Meg was too curious to stay put so she went and explored to what was inside those big metal boxes. "Ooh what's in here?" she asked as she was about to open the box.

"No!" a guy said as he jumped to her and put his hand on the box, "don't open that."

"Why?" Meg whined.

"Do you want to get infected?" he asked her.

"Ew," Meg said, "I hate getting sick! You have all of that saliva, and mucus and—"

"Stop it," the guy interrupted her as he walked away from her.

Meg decided to move away from the hazardous metal boxes and join Samir and Farhad. When she got there, she looked at Farhad and in her point of view he looked like he was about to cry. "Why are you in the verge of crying?" she asked him, "does someone need a hug?" she asked as he hugged him. He didn't react to that.

"We have to show them that we are stronger," Samir said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

Meg literally hissed at him and Samir jerked his hand away. "Nobody touches him!" she yelled at him.

"I'm with you," Farhad said to Samir that satisfied him. They got ready to load the trucks with the fuel rods. "I need to go and make a phone call. I know that best scientist that will make the fuel rods be more powerful."

"Alright," Samir said, "Ali will go with you."

Farhad and Ali went away together. Meg was about to go with them but Samir didn't let her. "But I don't want him to take him from me."

"He won't," Samir assured her.

All of a sudden, Farhad grabbed a nearby wrench and whacked Ali on the stomach and the back. Farhad was knocked to the ground but he got up and ran away.

"Damn!" Meg exclaimed, "the guy is a snake plus a cheetah. He's a snheetah."

Samir and the rest of them ran to the injured Ali. "Find him, move!" Samir ordered, "she'll go with you," he said as he motioned for Meg.

"Yay!" Meg said as she did a tiny jump and clapped her hands.

Ali and Meg ran after Farhad.

"You go and search inside that lake, while I search the perimeter," Meg told him.

"He's not—" Ali was saying.

"I'll tell your mom," Meg told him.

"Okay, okay," Ali said as he obeyed her. To him, she sounded completely like his mom.

Meg ran around until she heard a voice that she found was familiar.

"I'm injured," Farhad said to the phone, "send some help quick!"

Meg went up behind him and put her gun close to his head making him jump. "Put your hands up cutie, you have the right to remain silent."

"Please don't shoot me," he pleaded.

"I'm not going to shoot you, seriously," Meg said as she jumped over the place where he was hiding and sat next to him.

Farhad winced in pain.

"Wait what wrong? Why are you injured? What did they do to you? Why did they do this? Are they insane? Why were you crying? Did they hurt your feelings? Did you like my hug?" Meg asked as he blasted off some questions at him. "Did you call CUT?"

"CTU," Farhad corrected her, "yes."

"Awesome," she said as she grabbed his phone. "I'm gonna make a phone call to that guy with the hot eyes," she said as she dialed Samir's number.

"Hello?" Samir answered.

"You're so hot, you're so cool, you are the best dude in the neighborhood," Meg rapped on the phone.

"What are you doing?" Farhad asked her.

"I'm gonna make a phone call to the dude you were with," she said as she dialed Ali's phone number.

"Yeah?" Ali answered.

"Is your refrigerator running?"

"What?" he asked her.

"Go catch it!" Meg said. "President of the U.S.A. is next!"

"Hello, President Taylor speaking," Taylor said.

"Why did the chicken cross the road?" Meg asked her.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"So he could get to the other side," Meg said.

"What is this nonsense?" Taylor asked her.

"Bye," Meg said as she shut the phone, "time to call the President of the I.R.K. a.k.a your brother," she said as she found his number and dialed it.

"Hello?" Omar said.

"You got mud on your face, you big disgrace, kicking your can all over the place, singing we will, we will rock you!" she said and she quickly shut the phone.

Omar looked at his phone and set it back down on the table.

"CUT is next!" she said and dialed. Hastings picked up the phone.

"This is Hastings," he said.

"This is your mother," Meg said, "I cannot believe that you cheated on your wife."

"Ma you've known that for four years now," he reminded her.

"Whatever," Meg said with a slight teenager tone in her voice and she shut the phone.

"Who was that?" Jack asked him. He was in Hastings' office.

"A person impersonating my mother," Hastings told him. "If you think you can bring us Farhad Hassan then bring him to us."

"I will do that," Jack said as he got up from the chair and headed downstairs.

Meg looked up from the place that they were hiding in. She found Ali looking for Farhad. "Ali," she said in a ghost-like voice, "leave before I haunt you for the rest of your life," she said in a raspy tone of voice.

"I'm injured, my life is in danger, and someone is making jokes," Farhad said, "God help me."

"GOD!" Meg said as she took out a Sneaker's® bar from her pocket and tore off a piece. "This job is so tir—whoa!" she screamed as a shot was heard above them.

Farhad quickly scrambled to his feet and tried to run. Meg jumped right behind him, causing him to fall on the ground because she bumped on him, and shot at Ali three times. After the third try, Ali was shot and he fell dead.

Suddenly, a car came to them and Jack Bauer, along with the other agents came out and ran straight at Farhad and Meg.

"Put your hands up!" Jack yelled at Meg and she did. "Put the weapon down slowly!"

"If you insist," Meg said as she put on the ground.

"Who are you?" Jack asked her.

"Well," Meg said as she put her hands down to her side, "I am like a new agent at like TCU and I like signed up to like get into this like awesome like job because I like, like so like much because like it's so like so like action-y but also like really like hard," she told him.

Jack was having a hard time following her because of her thousand 'likes' she put in one sentence. He saw that she was no threat to this operation and he went to Farhad who was being treated of the wound to where he was hit.

"I need you to identify the men you were with, can you do that?" Jack asked him.

"Yes," Farhad said.

"Aw," Meg said as he went to him, "why are you hurt?"

"Because I was hit!" he snapped at her.

Jack came back with the laptop that had the profiles of the men that were in the picture.

"No, no," Farhad said as they went through the pictures.

"This is taking forever," Meg said, "I saw one of the dudes that had nice eyes and was with a bunch of other dudes."

"I need you to be more specific than that," Jack asked her.

"You know what?" Meg said, "I have the memory of a fish so whatever. Why don't you put some big news on the screen saying that 'Cutie is Alive.' They are more likely to hear the news and come after him. Then when they do that we can leak out information of whoever comes."

"That's actually a good idea," Jack told her.

"Just what I'm here for," she said.

"Call the media quickly," Jack said to one of the agents, "have them say that Farhad Hassan is alive. We need to transport him to a hospital," Jack said, "come on," he said.

The agents began to get ready to start the new operation.

**2:59-3:00**


	6. Plan

**I don't own 24 and ****24. wikia used for some details**

**

* * *

**

**Previously on 24**

**_"OH COME ON!" Meg screamed._**

**_They drove into the alley down at Flushing Queens. Sergei and Josef got out of the car. Sergei was shot and he fell on the ground. Josef saw what happened to his father and before he could react he got shot and fell on the ground also._**

**_"She is a little unintelligent but our plan will most defiantly work. She'll help us transport the rods out of the country."_**

**_"Good. It's easy to fool little girls," Samir said as he walked up to Meg._**

**_"Ahhh!" Meg said as she was dazed by the guy standing to her, "hallelujah. Where have you been all my life?" she asked him._**

**_"Where the hell are you?" Chloe asked her._**

**_"I have no idea," Meg said._**

**_All of a sudden, Farhad grabbed a nearby wrench and whacked Ali on the stomach and the back. Farhad was knocked to the ground but he got up and ran away._**

**_"Damn!" Meg exclaimed, "the guy is a snake plus a cheetah. He's a snheetah."_**

**_"I'm injured," Farhad said to the phone, "send some help quick!"_**

**_"You're so hot, you're so cool, you are the best dude in the neighborhood," Meg rapped on the phone._**

**_After the third try, Ali was shot and he fell dead._**

**_"Call the media quickly," Jack said to one of the agents, "have them say that Farhad Hassan is alive. We need to transport him to a hospital," Jack said, "come on," he said._**

**_The agents began to get ready to start the new operation._**

**Jack: The following takes place between 3 a.m. and 4 a.m.**

* * *

"Chloe," Jack said on his earpiece.

"Yeah Jack?" Chloe said.

"I'm gonna need you to alert the media," he explained, "I need you to tell them that Farhad Hassan was involved in a shooting and his injures were fatal. Also, say that he is being transported at St. Julian's Hospital."

"Is he dead?" Chloe asked him. This plan sounded kind of weird to her.

"No he's alive," Jack filled her in.

"How did he survive if an attacker was right near him?" Chloe asked.

"Some new agent saved him," Jack told her.

"That's Meg," Chloe told him, "Jack you have to bring her back here."

"Why?" he asked her.

"She lied on her profile. She is not who she says she is, she's actually a fifteen year old."

"Send me her profile."

Chloe punched in some keys on the keyboard and pulled up Meg's profile. She sent the profile to Jack. Jack looked at his phone and saw that Meg's profile was being downloaded to the screen. Once the whole profile was there, he began to read it. After he was done he approached Meg.

"You think you can fool us?" Jack asked her.

"Huh?" Meg asked as she looked at him, "whatcha talkin' about boy?"

"You lied on your profile," Jack told her, "why did you do that?"

"Well," Meg said as she held up her index finger in the air, "for one, if I didn't lie I wouldn't be applied to this job, second, I wanted this job because it is too action-y and I love action-y, three, I met Cutie!" she said as she grabbed Farhad by the arm and gave him a hug. "So if your job here, is to pull me out, then think again. You stand no chance against me!"

"Really?" Jack dared her.

"Really," Meg said as she put her hands on her hips, "if you want this plan, that I gave you, to work then you and your team better move your booties in that car and go to that hospital."

Jack looked at her. She did have a point. He hated letting bad people get away and hurting innocent people for their own advantage. "Fine," Jack told her, "but if you get killed don't come crying to me about it."

"I would be dead if I was killed," Meg told him. She got up and shook her head. She ran to Ali's dead body and got hold of his cell phone. When she did, the cell phone rang. Being good at impersonating people, Meg opened up the phone and mimicked Ali's voice. "Hello," she said.

"Did you kill Farhad?" Samir asked her.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Meg asked as her regular voice came back to her, "I wouldn't do that. I'm not an idiot."

"You are," one of the Arabians coughed on the phone that heard her.

"Bless you," Meg told him.

"Why didn't you kill him?" Samir asked her.

"Because he is sooooo cute," Meg told him. "So, so, so, so cey-ute!"

"Where is he?" Samir asked her.

"He is going to some hospital, place, thing now shut the damn phone!" she said as shut Ali's phone. She threw it on the ground and stomped on it till it was shattered to pieces.

"Who was that?" Jack asked her.

"I think it was a guy that I met when I was with Cutie. He had the hottest eyes in the history of hottest eyes."

Jack looked at her like she was insane. "You're not telling me that you are falling in love with terrorists are you?"

"I don't know," Meg said as she just shrugged.

Jack shook his head at her, "what did you say to him?"

"I told him that they are transporting Cutie to the hospital like what they're doing now," Meg said as she saw Farhad being put into the ambulance on a gurney.

"You did something great," Jack said as he grabbed her by the arms. "The terrorists are bound to send one of them to the hospital to get rid of Farhad."

"But he is not going to kill him," Meg said, "you know why?" she took out Ali's gun that she took from him and unloaded the gun. "I'm going to switch that guy's gun with this one and he is going to fail. I'll escort him to Cutie's room."

"You are finally using those brain cells in your head," Jack told her. He had just met her now but he knew that she was dumber than a post.

Jack and Meg got into the back of the ambulance and drove to the hospital.

**3:15-3:20**


	7. The Hotel

**I don't own 24**

**The 'epic failure' was an idea that one of my friends gave me**

**

* * *

**They arrived at the hospital. When they were approaching the hospital Meg stopped in her tracks.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked her when he turned around and looked at her.

"You go inside," Meg said, "I'll wait for that brother to make here."

"No," Jack told her, "I'm supposed to take care of you until I return you to CTU."

Meg folded her arms across her chest and looked at Jack straight in the eyes. "Listen here tough guy," she said, "I don't care. GET INSIDE AND MOVE IT!" she screamed at him.

"Owen is already put in this position," Jack told her.

"Well things change! I'm staying here!"

"Fine," Jack said, for he knew he was already defeated by a fifteen year old, "but if you get hurt, don't come to me crying about it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Meg said, "now go!" she gave Jack a push and put her earpiece in her ear. She waited and waited for someone to come to her.

* * *

At CTU, Chloe found a picture that she identified on the cameras. She took the picture and sent it to Jack. "Jack the person coming up to you is Marcos," she said on the earpiece. She also gave him the information on what he looked like.

"Meg," Jack said in her earpiece, "the person coming up to you is Marcos. He is wearing blue clothes."

Meg turned her head and looked at Marcos walking up to her. "What's up man?" Meg said as she raised her hand in the air, waiting him to give her a high-five.

Jack shook his head when he heard Meg say that.

Marcos stood there and looked at her. "You are an agent," he said to her.

"That I am," she said as she nodded her head and gave him a smile.

"I have a bomb with me," he said.

"Cool!" Meg exclaimed, for she had no idea what a bomb was, "it will explode and form fireworks into the dark sky. YAY! The fourth of July! The day of freedom!" she formed her hands into fists and jumped into the air.

Marcos looked at her like she was stupid, which she was. "Settle down," he said to her and she immediately halted, "take me to Farhad's room?"

"Huh?" Meg asked, "who's that?"

"Don't play with me," Marcos told her, "take me to his room."

"Oh you mean Cutie," Meg said as she suddenly understood who he was talking about. "That guy's awesome." She opened the door and they walked inside. She suddenly stopped walking. She turned around and she pointed at Marcos with her index finger, "but if you kiss him, I will so kill you."

"That's not on my to-do list," he told her.

"Oh then what is it," she asked him.

"Go."

"Fine, fine, fine." The two of them continued to walk through the halls.

As they were walking, Meg heard Jack's voice on her earpiece. "Meg," Jack said to her, "lure him to a camera so Chloe can disarm the bomb."

"Okay," Meg said out loud.

Marcos heard her. "What?" he asked.

"Huh?" Meg said as she turned around and looked at him, "oh I was just talking to my imaginary friend. That's all."

"You are crazy," Marcos reminded her.

"You mom's crazy," she shot back.

Marcos unleashed himself on her. He grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into the wall. "What did you say?"

"I said 'your mom's crazy,'" she repeated.

Marcos looked at her with anger, "one more word about my mother and I swear to God that I'll kill you!"

"Great," she said as she smiled at him. Marcos let go of her and they continued walking down the hall. As they were walking, Meg looked up at the ceiling to look for a camera. She thought that her and Marcos were going to take a picture together. Then she finally found one.

"Alright Owl Eyes," she said to him, commenting him on his eyes, "I have a question for you. Do you really have a bomb with you?"

"Keep moving," he told her.

"Buddy I ain't movin' until ya'll show me that you have a bomb with ya. I can't trust people these days. Including myself."

"Fine." Marcos unzipped his coat and showed her the bomb that he was wearing.

"Those look like little boxes with wires sticking out of them," Meg commented.

"Keep walking," he told her.

"Right this way," Meg said as she literally skipped into Farhad's room. Farhad was on a bed, with an oxygen mask on his face and the heart monitor beeping away.

Marcos walked into the room. "GET DOWN! GET DOWN ON HE FLOOR NOW!" he shouted at Meg, pointing his gun at her.

"Well," Meg said, "if you insist," she said as she plummeted to the ground.

Marcos pressed the button of the bomb but nothing happened. He was shocked that it didn't explode. He quickly took out his gun and pointed it at Farhad. He pulled the trigger and nothing happened.

"Epic failure," Meg said. She quickly got up from the ground and kicked Marcos hard in the shin. The pain from Meg's kick hurt his shin and he grabbed it and jumped on one foot.

"Ow, ow, ow," he cried.

"Let's dance," Meg said as she began to jump on one foot also. "Yeah," she said.

"What are you doing?" Jack suddenly asked as he walked into the room with his team.

"We're dancing," Meg said.

Jack shook his head at her. _She's nuts _he thought. He looked at Marcos that was staring at them. "Take it easy," Jack said softly as he began to approach him.

Marcos quickly turned around and ran to the window. He jumped out, shattering the glass of the window and falling to the pavement. He was badly bruised and bleeding.

"NO!" Jack yelled as he ran to the window and jumped out. The rest of the agents ran out of the hospital and followed Jack.

"DAY-UUUUM!" Meg commented as she ran to the window and looked out, "Jesus Christ! Who the hell can survive that fall man? Let's just hope brother gives us some answers."

Farhad suddenly got out of his bed. "I know who they are," he said.

Meg turned around, "oh my God you're okay!" she yelled as she ran to him and gave him a tight hug.

"I'll feel better if you stop hugging me," he said.

Meg let go of him. "Okay Cutie, talk," she said, "I'm all ears for you."

"Well the man that we were with, Samir Mehran wants to plant the nuclear rods on the American soil so it can explode here," he explained the situation to her.

"Why do they want to plant it?" Meg asked him, "it's not a tree."

"No," Farhad said, "this is important. If this bombing happens here, America will retaliate to us."

"Would you speak English please?" Meg asked him.

"American will bomb us back."

"Oh. We we have to tell your big bro this situation," Meg said, "let's go, you're coming with me."

"Why?" he asked her.

"Because they won't believe me, but they'll believe you and I want to stay with you," she said.

The two of them got out of the hospital room and walked out of the hospital.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Cole said when he saw Meg and Farhad walking out of the room, "where they hell are you going?"

"Who? Me?" Meg asked as she pointed at herself.

"Yeah, you," he told her.

"Oh we are going to do something so awesome that you won't believe how awesome it is," Meg said.

"I have specific directions from Jack to not let you leave," Cole told her.

"Oh my God," Meg said as she looked behind from Cole, "is that your girlfriend? What the heck is she doing here?"

"What?" Cole asked as he turned around. All he saw was a doctor walking down the hallway. "Hey," he said to her but he found out that he was looking at nobody. _Jack is going to kill me _he thought.

* * *

Meg and Farhad were driving around the street.

"Where are they?" Meg asked him as she was driving the car.

"Aren't you too young to drive a car?" Farhad asked her.

"I am secretly forty so no, I am too old to drive," Meg said, "now where they hell are they?"

"They're probably at the Teodor Hotel," Farhad said.

"Alright," Meg said as she turned her car to a street and drove there.

The got to the hotel and they walked inside it. "Cool," Meg said as she looked inside the hotel. It was big and there was a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling. "I want to swing on that."

"Please do and fall," Farhad muttered to himself.

They walked up the stairs. "Do you know the room number?" Meg asked him.

"No but I know its on this floor," Farhad said. The two of the were on the third floor of the hotel.

"Just listen to the doors to see if anybody sounds familiar," Meg said as she pressed her ear on a door. She heard a man and a woman arguing but they sounded American. "Not this one."

"I think its this one," Farhad said as he pointed to the door.

"That was fast," Meg said. "Are you sure?"

"There's someone I know with that voice," Farhad told her, "it sounds like my niece."

"Well let's check it out then," Meg said as she tried the door. It was unlocked. She opened the door wide and walked inside along with Farhad. Farhad stopped walking and looked straight ahead. "What?" Meg asked as she looked at his direction. "OH GOD!"

**3:35-3:40**


	8. Concerned Parent

**I don't own 24 o****r Barbie. The sentence 'there's children here' was an idea that one of my friends gave me. **

* * *

Meg's scream made the couple in the bed jump. The two people on the bed were Kayla and Tarin. Tarin had a scared look on his face, as if he wasn't supposed to be doing something naughty and Kayla had the look as if she was going to be arrested.

Meg still stared at them. Her eyes wide open and her jaw hanging. She suddenly covered her eyes with her hands, "I'M BLINDED! I'M SCARRED! SOMEONE BRING ME BACK TO LIFE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? THERE'S CHILDREN HERE!" she finally broke the awkward silence between them.

"Uh," Farhad said as he rubbed his eyes with his hands as if trying to make the scene disappear, "K-K-Kayla?" he stuttered.

"Uncle?" Kayla said.

"Uh…tah…ummmmm…ya'll are related?" Meg asked as she pointed back and forth from Kayla to Farhad. She looked back at Kayla and Tarin, "people out some clothes back on! Jesus!" she yelled one last time.

"How could my niece do something like this?" Farhad asked no one in particular. He was too shocked to look at Kayla.

"How can anybody do this?" it was Meg's turn to ask, "IN A FREAKIN' HOTEL ROOM! God I'm not going to sleep well for ten thousand years! Let's get out of here before my 'not sleeping well years' multiply a thousand times!" she said as she gave Farhad a push to the door. Once they were outside, she slammed the door shut. "That was so awkward," Meg said as she leaned against the wall and tried to catch her breath.

"I just want to forget it," Farhad said.

"Well your brother is not here," Meg said, "where the hell is he?"

"Maybe he's at the U.N.," Farhad suggested.

"Let's go there!" Meg said as she pointed to the ceiling.

"Only I drive," he said.

"Fine," she said.

Farhad and Meg arrived at the U.N. They walked inside and went into the elevator. "I think I need to disguise you," Meg said as she looked at him, "I don't know why but I'm guessing that since you 'were' a 'bad guy' when you actually weren't one in my own world then I should wear these!" she said as she took out a pair of sunglasses.

"Why you?" he asked her.

"I'm your secret bodyguard," Meg said, "no one is allowed to touch you, hit you, or hurt you, only me," she said as she put her sunglasses on. She straightened her back and folded her arms across her chest. "We're the same height Cutie so I can pass at being your bodyguard," she said.

The elevator dinged and Farhad and Meg walked out of the elevator. Meg looking all buff and tough looked from left to right to look for Omar. "Isn't that him?" she asked as she pointed to a man in a blue suit talking to a woman that was wearing a purple suit.

"Yes," Farhad answered.

"Let's go," she said as she walked towards the room but to only be pulled back.

"If I go there, while the president is in there, I can get sent to jail. Along with the death penalty," he told her.

"Which is so not gonna happen," Meg said, "now come on scardy-cat. Time to face your fears," she said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the room. When they got there President Taylor and Omar Hassan turned their heads and aw them.

"Farhad?" Taylor and Omar said at the same time.

"Oh my God! The first Jinx I have heard in ages!" Meg called out.

"I have come here to give you some important news," Farhad said, "I only wish to speak with Omar."

"And me," Meg added.

"Who are you?" Taylor asked Meg.

"I am his bodyguard and if anything happens to him I am responsible for finding that person and wringing his neck until it pops off like those Barbie dolls!" Meg yelled.

"What is this important news?" Taylor asked Farhad.

"He only wishes to talk with that guy," Meg said as she pointed at Omar, "but seriously Omar will fill you in on the news, now go!" Meg said as she pushed President Taylor out of the room, "I am so going to be banished from America."

Omar was looking at Meg, "who is she?"

"Not important," Meg said, "go on Cutie pie tell him."

"Let's get one thing straight," Farhad said to Meg as he turned around and looked at her, "my name is Farhad."

"Cute," Meg said.

Farhad turned back and faced Omar, "and another thing," he said to his brother, "when I start talking I want full immunity."

"I'll do it, I'll do it!" Meg yelled as she jumped up and down in the air raising her arms in the air.

"That's for the president to decide," Omar said as he turned his back on Farhad, "you betrayed me Farhad," he reminded him. "I have never thought of my own brother, my own kin, my own friend betraying me like that. I was almost killed today."

"Feeling of guilt?" Meg said to Farhad.

"I don't care what happens to you," Omar said as he looked at him.

"Ooh harsh," Meg said.

"Whether you live, die, or get killed."

"Yikes," Meg said as she bit her finger at the remark.

"Get out of my sight," Omar said as he faced him. His face was filled with hurt for saying that to his only brother but he didn't care if he was his brother or not. To him, Farhad was now a traitor.

"Whoa!" Meg said. "Guess he doesn't want to hear what's gonna happen to the U.S…. what's the last word?" she asked.

"'A,'" Farhad told her.

"Yes," Meg said, "he's not gonna hear what's gonna happen to the U.S….damn it! I forgot the word again!" she said as she stomped her foot on the floor.

"What's going to happen?" Omar said.

"Ah-ah-ah," Meg said as she shook her finger at him, "ya'll gotta give your brother some immunity and then we'll tell what the hell is going to happen."

Omar looked out the window, then at Meg, and then finally at Farhad. He hated to do this but he wanted to know what was going to happen to the US. If something terrible happened then he was responsible for it.

"Fine," he finally said, "I'll see what I can do." He walked out of the room to meet up with President Taylor.

"Madam President," he said when he finally saw her.

"Mister President," Taylor said as they shook hands, "did Farhad tell you anything?"

"He is going to," Omar said, "unless he gets immunity."

"Immunity? Absolutely not!"

"He said that once he gets his immunity he will tell us."

"But he was behind after what had happened to you today. You were almost killed tonight," she reminded him.

"I know," Omar said, "but I need to know what is going to happen?"

"I'll see what I can do," President Taylor said.

"Thank you Madam President," Omar thanked her.

President Taylor smiled at him and saw him left. She didn't give in to immunity when it came to bad guys easily but this was important.

Omar walked back into the room. "I told her to give you immunity," Omar told his brother, "what is going to happen?"

"The terrorists are going to plant the nuclear rods in the American soil," Farhad told him.

"What?" Omar practically shouted.

"He said that 'the terrorists are going to plant the nuclear rods in the American soil,'" Meg yelled slowly at him, "which I don't get at all."

"Oh no," Omar said as he sat down on his chair.

"Oh yes baby its happening," Meg said.

"Not only that but I don't know where my daughter is," Omar said.

"Your niece is his daughter right?" Meg asked Farhad and he nodded.

Omar looked up at Meg, "where is she?"

"I'll tell you unless you give Farhad four times the immunity he asked for," Meg said.

"Fine," Omar said.

"She was at the hotel."

"What hotel?"

"The Tedore hotel," Meg said, "with some dude."

"Who?"

"Tarin I think," Farhad said.

"In bed," Meg said, "having—"

Farhad gave her push. "Don't say that."

"What?" Meg asked. Her sunglasses slipped off and she put them back on.

"WHAT!" Omar yelled. "I told her to stay away from him!"

"Ooooooooh," Meg said, "daddy's little girl is in deep trouble. What are you going to do?" she asked enthusiastically. She loved a little trouble in other people.

"I don't know," Omar said. He couldn't think today. He didn't want to give immunity to his brother but he had to, he fo99und out that the terrorists are going to bomb America, and he found out that his daughter was with one of the men that he had arrested. "I have never laid a hand on her before."

"Of course you have," Farhad reminded him.

"She was seven," Omar said, "and she ran to you for comfort."

"Hey you're her favorite," Meg said to Farhad.

"And I felt so terrible," Omar said.

"Let me guess she was so upset that she was afraid of you," Meg said.

"Yes."

"But then you two kids talked and everything was as bright as the sun's rays are?"

"Yes."

"Good. GET OVER IT!" she yelled, "we need to stop this thing called a bomb and talking about your past history with your daughter is not going to help us!" her cell phone rang, "hello."

"Where the hell are you?" Jack snapped at her.

"Somewhere," Meg said, "what do you want?"

"Marcos blew himself up," Jack explained.

"He blew himself up?" Meg asked, "idiot!"

"He gave us one name, Tarin Faroush."

"Tarin Faroush?" Meg said, "hey that's kind of fun to say. Faroush, Faroush, Farouuuuusssssshhhhh!"

"Would you stop stalling?" Jack snapped at her, "I need to know where you are?"

"You're the genius," Meg said, "trace this call." Then she shut it down. She turned around and saw Omar staring at her with bewilderment. "What?"

"Give me your phone," Omar said.

"Why?" Meg said as she pulled back.

"I need to call my wife," he said.

"Oh okay, cool," Meg said as she handed him the phone, "dear God what's going on around here?"

"You don't even know what's happening out there," Farhad told her.

"Hey buddy I saved your life so give me some credit here," Meg told him.

**3:59-4:00**


	9. Kayla

**I don't own 24 or catwoman**

**

* * *

**

**Previously on 24**

**_"I'm gonna need you to alert the media," he explained, "I need you to tell them that Farhad Hassan was involved in a shooting and his injures were fatal…"_**

**_"Why didn't you kill him?" Samir asked her._**

**_"Because he is sooooo cute," Meg told him. "So, so, so, so cey-ute!"_**

**_"Don't play with me," Marcos told her, "take me to his room."_**

**_Marcos walked into the room. "GET DOWN! GET DOWN ON HE FLOOR NOW!" he shouted at Meg, pointing his gun at her._**

**_"Well," Meg said, "if you insist," she said as she plummeted to the ground._**

**_Marcos pressed the button of the bomb but nothing happened. He was shocked that it didn't explode. He quickly took out his gun and pointed it at Farhad. He pulled the trigger and nothing happened._**

**_"Epic failure," Meg said. She quickly got up from the ground and kicked Marcos hard in the shin. The pain from Meg's kick hurt his shin and he grabbed it and jumped on one foot._**

**_"I'M BLINDED! I'M SCARRED! SOMEONE BRING ME BACK TO LIFE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? THERE'S CHILDREN HERE!"_**

**_Farhad turned back and faced Omar, "and another thing," he said to his brother, "when I start talking I want full immunity."_**

**_"Get out of my sight," Omar said as he faced him_**

**_"Marcos blew himself up," Jack explained._**

**_"He blew himself up?" Meg asked._**

**_"He gave us one name, Tarin Faroush."_**

**_"I need to call my wife," he said._**

**Jack: The following takes place between 4 a.m. and 5 a.m.**

* * *

Omar was pacing around the room, holding his cell phone. He kept dialing Kayla's phone number but she wouldn't pick up. He knew that she was upset with him since he arrested the man that she was in love with. "She won't pick up," he muttered to himself. He tried the number again but she failed to pick up her cell phone.

Farhad was waiting for some news from Omar about his niece and Meg was sitting on one of the chairs. Meg's cell phone rang and she picked it up. "WHAT?" she yelled.

"Meg," Jack said, "would you stop acting like such an idiot and tell me where you are? We are in a crisis!"

"I'm in a crisis too," Meg said, "I haven't been eating in the past hours and I am starving to death. I'm a teenager with hormones and I NEED TO EAT GODDAMN IT!" she yelled.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" Jack demanded.

"THE U.N.!" Meg yelled back and she snapped her phone shut.

Jack heard the phone line go dead and he looked at his phone. He turned around and faced Cole. "She told me that she was at the U.N."

"What the hell is she doing there?" Cole asked Jack.

"She went there with Farhad," Jack said as he tucked his phone back into his pocket, "they must've met up with Omar. We have to go there." He and Cole and the rest of the group headed to the cars to drive to the U.N.

Omar was _still _trying to get his daughter. "She still won't pick up."

"Maybe they moved on to the pleasure section," Meg said.

Omar turned around and looked at her. "And what is the supposed to mean?"

"Something I don't know," Meg shrugged.

"Try calling Dalia," Farhad suggested, "maybe she might get a hold of Kayla."

Omar clicked on a button and speed dialed his wife.

Dalia was sitting on one of the plane seats. She was getting ready to be transported back to her country. She thought that it was better that her and Omar lived on their own separate terms so they wouldn't have so much tension that would probably jeopardize Omar's career. She was also upset that he had a relationship with another woman while she was still his wife. Her cell phone rang and she opened it.

"Hello?" she said.

"Dalia," Omar said.

"Omar, I am not changing my mind," she told him.

"Don't worry about me," Omar told her, "our daughter is in danger."

Dalia was shocked when she heard this, "what kind of danger?"

"She ran away with Tarin," Omar said, "one of the men that I arrested. She told me that they were in love and she was mad at me and won't call me back. Maybe she might talk to you."

"I'll be right there," Dalia said as she got up from her seat and went to the U.N.

"Oh God," Omar said as he let out a sigh.

Dalia arrived at the U.N. and she met up with Omar. Omar took her to the room where Farhad and Meg were. "What is he doing here?"

"Because he's cool," Meg answered for her.

Dalia didn't even notice that Meg said something so she yelled at Farhad. "YOU TRAITOR!" she had the urge to go and slap him.

"Dalia," Omar gently said as he grabbed her by the arm to not let her unleash her inner anger at his brother.

"Hey, hey, hey," Meg said to her, "easy there catwoman."

"And who are you?" Dalia asked as she looked at Meg.

"I work with UTC and I am an agent," Meg told her, "I saved Cutie here and bought him back." She took out her cell phone. "I heard that you are concerned about your daughter. I can probably hook her through if I can get her number."

Omar handed Meg his cell phone number and Meg dialed her number.

"Hello?" a voice said.

"Who the hell are you?" Meg asked.

"Why should I tell you who I am?" the man asked her.

"Hey man, just tell me who you are and all's well."

"Who are you?"

"TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!" Meg demanded, "are you the dude who was in bed with that girl?"

"What are you talking about I'm seventy years old!" the man wheezed.

"Sorry sir, wrong number," Meg said as she closed the phone. She dialed the number again. The phone line began to ring and Meg gave Dalia, Omar, and Farhad a thumbs up.

Kayla was waiting for Tarin to get out of the bathroom so she could go and wash herself. Her phone was ringing and she saw a number that she didn't recognize. Her phone had been ringing like crazy. She decided to pick it up and get it over with. "Hello?" she said.

"Finally," Meg said.

"What? Who are you?" Kayla asked.

"The person that barged in your room with Cutie," Meg explained, "but who cares about that. It's YOU that we need to worry about."

"What?" Kayla asked her.

"Your life is in danger girl," Meg said, "d-a-y-n-g-e-r! The pervert that you were with is actually a psycho dude that has put his brain in the washing machine and is involved with those green shiny sticks called nuclear rods or whatever. Ya'll have got to get out of there."

"Who should I believe you?" Kayla asked her.

"Because I'm a secret agent," Meg said, "you even got you whole family scared. Just get out of there and come back here!"

"How?" Kayla asked her.

"Okay," Meg said, "just stay put and stall for time until some CUT agents come and pick you up, alright? Where are you?"

"Alright. The Teodor Hotel," Kayla said. She heard the door knob turn and she quickly shut her phone.

"Who was that?" Tarin asked her as he joined her in the room.

"Nothing it was only my mother. She wanted to know where I was," Kayla lied. She hoped the Tarin didn't see through her.

"Really?" Tarin asked her, "did you tell he where you were?"

"No," Kayla said, "I only told her that I was alright." She picked up some of her clothes and went into the bathroom.

**4:00-4:15**


	10. Driving to the Bank

**I don't own 24. The number for Farhad's age was an idea that one of my friends gave me and the quote: 'oh my coffee', thank you very much!**

* * *

"People!" Meg suddenly yelled on the phone, "we have a very strange thing going on here! We have to evacuate as quickly as possible!"

"Who are you talking to?" Dalia asked her.

"Nobody," Meg said. She dialed Jack's number, "yo Jack. The president's daughter is at a hotel."

"Which one?" Jack asked her.

"I don't know," Meg said.

"That's not very helpful," Jack told her.

"You know what?" Meg said, "why don't you get over here so I can show you a thing or two," she suggested.

"Of course," Jack said to her. Him and Meg shut the phone.

"Jack's coming here," Meg told them. Meg went into the kitchen and made a cup of coffee. "Oh I'm being self-centered would ya'll want anything?"

"No," they said.

"Fine I'm just trying to be nice, jeeze," Meg said as she poured the coffee in a mug. When she did that she took the mug and ignoring the fresh steam that was swirling around she gulped it down. "Oh mother, oh God, oh God, oh God," she yelled as she tried to fan her mouth with her hand.

Dalia looked at Omar, "what kind of an agent is she?"

"I don't know," Omar said as he looked at Meg jumping around. Meg stuck her head in the sink and turned on the faucet. She opened her mouth and hot water poured into her mouth. "OH GOD!" she yelled. She bought her head up and hit it on the faucet, "OW!" She closed to hot handle and turned on the cold on. "Finally," she said as her mouth cooled down. She turned it off and took her head out of the faucet.

"Um," Farhad said to her, "you have a big bruise on your forehead."

"Is it bleeding?" Meg asked him.

"A little bit."

"Great, here comes a concussion," she said as she sat down on one of the chairs and put her hand on her head. She wiped off the blood. "Not that much."

"How old are you?" Omar asked her.

"Thirty," Meg lied.

"She's fifteen," Farhad told him.

"What are you giving my secrets away for?" Meg asked him. "you're twenty!"

"Thirty four," Farhad told her.

After a couple of minutes passes, Jack and his back-up team came. "Mr. President," Jack said as he went to Omar and they shook hands, "my name is Jack Bauer and I am a federal agent. We just found out that your daughter has been kidnapped."

"Oh," Dalia wailed as she collapsed in one of the chairs.

"WHAT!" Meg yelled, "I told her to stall for time!"

"Well she couldn't hold on to much longer," Jack told her, "he must've gotten suspicious."

"Of course he got suspicious, duh!" Meg said, "why else would he leave with her? To go to a rock n' roll party?"

Suddenly, Dalia's cell phone rang. She took it out and looked at the number. She didn't recognize it.

"Who is it?" Jack asked her.

"I doesn't say," Dalia said.

"Put it on speaker," Jack said, "everyone, stay quiet."

"Hello?" Dalia said as she put the phone on speaker.

"I would like to speak to your husband," Samir said.

Dalia turned and looked at Omar. He motioned for the phone. She gave it to him. "What do you want?" Omar said.

"We have your daughter," Samir said, "open the television."

Omar took the remote and opened the television. On the T.V. Kayla was there with a gag and she was tied to a chair. There was a man with a black mask beside her. Omar was shocked, Dalia was close to crying hysterically and Farhad gasped when he saw his niece there in Samir's clutches.

"Who's that?" Meg asked as she took a gulp of her coffee.

"That's my daughter!" Dalia snapped at her.

Meg spit out her coffee as if she had been electrified and it landed on Jack. "HEY!" Jack yelled at her as he wiped the coffee off of him.

"Oh my coffee," Meg whined as she looked at the coffee that was now on the carpet.

Dalia got out of the chair and grabbed Meg by the shirt collar. "You fool," she said,, "how can you be thinking about such nonsense when my daughter is in danger?"

"That's a very good question," Meg said, "I don't know. What I need is a microphone, four pies, a bag of chips, water, and a hot frying pan," she said as she released herself from Dalia's grasp. She went to the kitchen and luckily, four pies were there and in one of the counters there was a bag of chips. She put her earpiece in her ear and made a salute to Jack, "keep in touch."

She ran out of the U.N. and hopped into a random car and drove. She knew where Kayla was. She had been there before when she was playing hide and seek. It was a bank that used to be full with people and it was successfully running until they decided to shut it down. She had gone there a lot times and she knew how to get around.

"Piece of cake," Meg said to herself as she was driving there, "which reminds me, when I save the president's daughter, I'm gonna go and get some cake."

**4:15-4:30**


	11. Rescue

**I don't own 24. The mmm-hmmm was an idea that a classmate gave me**

* * *

On the television, Samir covered Kayla's head with a plastic bag. Dalia was crying like crazy. "She has only fifteen minutes to live if Omar doesn't give us file thirty three," Samir said as he pulled the cord off of the camera and the image disappeared.

"Mr. President," Jack said to Omar, "we need to get file thirty three do you know where it is?"

"No," Omar said.

"Sire your daughter's life is in danger if you don't give them file thirty three." Jack turned around and made a phone call to Meg.

While driving to the bank and humming to herself Meg's cell phone rang. "Mmmm-hmmmm," she coolly said.

"Are you there yet?" Jack asked her.

"I'll be there in three centuries," Meg said as she shut her phone.

"Okay that girl is going to get herself killed," Jack said as he put the phone down. He turned around to look at the television. The video was back on and there was a flag there with an empty chair. Meg walked and sat into the chair.

"I am so tired," Meg said to the camera. "Where are they?" she asked as she looked around her surroundings. "This is definitely not the bank I visited before but what the hell. Cool a video camera!" She ran to the video camera and unhooked it. "I'm on TV! Wheeeee!" she squealed.

"What is she doing?" Omar said as he looked at her.

There were suddenly some footsteps coming that Meg failed to notice. She was too busy doing a silly little dance that not even Jack or the rest of them could even comprehend.

"What are you doing?" Samir asked her. He was with Tarin who was holding Kayla.

Meg turned around, along with the camera. "Oh look it's a villain. I'm here to do an interview with ya'll. It's for the Villains Weekly magazine and it's going under the title of 'Hot Villains who Have no Interesting Hobby so they Go and Blow Up Cities and Kidnap Little Girls,'" Meg said, "what is your name?" she said as she took out her microphone and put it near Samir.

Samir didn't say anything but looked from the microphone to Meg.

"He must be shy," Meg said, "what about you?" she said as she held the microphone near Tarin. Tarin looked at Samir.

"Why is the world full of shy dudes, dude?" Meg said into the camera.

Omar grabbed Jack's earpiece and yelled into it. "THEY HAVE MY DAUGHTER SO SAVE HER YOU FOOL!"

Omar's scream made Meg jump a little bit. "I can't hear you," Meg said as she crumpled the bag of chips in her earpiece.

"Stop crinkling that bag!" Omar shouted.

"How do you know I'm doing that?" Meg asked him.

"I can see you," Omar told her.

"Huh?" Then she saw that she was holding a camera, "ohhh, right," she said, "send my best regards to Cutie."

"Now you look familiar," Samir spoke up.

"NOW we're talkin'," Meg said, "what is your name, hot eyes?"

"We have already met," Samir reminded her.

"That is the longest name in the history of longest names," Meg said, "what about that kid?" she said as she pointed at Tarin. "Hold on, you're that Farouuuuuush guy. That is such a fun last name to say. Faroush, Faroush, Farouuuuuuuush!" she giggled.

Samir and Tarin looked at each other. Was she stupid or was she just playing dumb?

"Here!" Meg yelled as she crouched on the floor and drew two horizontal lines and two vertical lines. "Now one of ya'll draw an 'x' or an 'o' and whoever wins gets to keep the girl and do whatever to her. If I lose you are allowed to kill me like there's no tomorrow."

"I'll do it," Samir said.

Meg broke a chalk in half and she drew an 'x' in one square. Samir drew an 'o' to block out her 'x.' They kept doing that until one of them got three of an 'x' or an 'o.' "Tic Tac Toe! I won! WHOOO!" she yelled as she threw her hands in the air. "Now I deal with you," she said to Tarin.

She drew a couple of lines and then the letter seven with a line going underneath it. "Guess a letter, any letter," she said.

"Q," Tarin said.

Meg wrote the letter q under the lines.

"Z."

Meg wrote the letter z next to the q. They kept doing this until the hangman was complete. "Wow!" Meg exclaimed , "the whole thing is blank!"

"What was the word?" Tarin asked her.

"Cutie is cute," Meg said.

"Whose cutie?"

"The president's bro. A.k.a her uncle," she said as she pointed at Kayla.

"Oh God," Samir said, "your that girl that hugged him."

"You're that guy that touched his shoulder!" Meg yelled as she pointed at him, "what's the matter with you?"

"What?"

"Nobody touches him or their head will be popped off like one of those plastic dolls!" she yelled.

Samir couldn't help but chuckle at her. "A little girl doing that to me?" he asked as he began to approach her. While he was approaching her Meg threw a pan filled with pie at him and it hit him squarely in the face.

"How does it feel to be hit with something so sweet?" Meg asked.

Tarin began to approach her and Meg noticed it because of his shadow. Meg bought the pan up to his head and hit him on the head where he was knocked out. She ran to Samir and did the same thing and both men were out cold.

Meg ran to the camera and yelled, "these people don't know what they're up against!" She ran to Kayla and untied the gag around her and her hands.

"Hurry," Kayla said, "they're coming to it."

"Coming to what?" Meg asked, "a party?" she asked with excitement.

"No," Kayla said as she pointed at Tarin and Samir that were coming back from being knocked out.

"COME ON!" Meg yelled as she pulled Kayla by the hand and they ran.

"KAYLA!" Tarin said as he quickly got up from the ground and ran after them.

"STOP THEM!" Samir yelled as he ran after Tarin. "You go and get ready, I'll take care of them," he said to Tarin. Tarin nodded and turned around while Samir ran after the two girls.

Kayla and Meg got out of the bank and they ran to the first car that they saw. Samir was shooting at them but he kept on missing.

"Missed us, missed us, know you have to kiss us," she sang. Samir rose up his gun and shot her in the arm. Meg winced in pain and she grabbed her arm. Kayla ran to Meg and pulled her into the car, shots still firing at them.

**4:30-4:45**


	12. The EMP

**I don't own 24**

* * *

Jack was flabbergasted when he heard a shot ringing through his ear. "Meg? Meg!" he shouted.

"What!" Meg yelled.

"What happened?"

"I got shot in the arm!" she said.

"DAMN IT!" Jack yelled as he sat up in his chair and took a little walk around the room. "Is the president's daughter fine?"

Meg looked at Kayla who was panting a lot, crying, and driving the car like a maniac. "No," Meg said.

"What did they do her?" Jack asked.

"Nothing but she's driving around like a maniac we're going to get into a car crash," Meg said, "God sakes. I've dodged bullets but I can't dodge a car crash!"

"How is your arm?" Jack asked her.

"It's as dandy as flowers in the winter," Meg said sarcastically, "how do you think it is? Haven't you been shot by a goddamn gun before? Its bleeding and its in pain."

"Sorry," Jack apologized. "Where were you and Kayla being held?"

"Do you know where you were being held?" Meg asked Kayla.

"I don't know," Kayla said as she was driving over the speed limit. She kept looking behind her to see if she was being followed or not. She tried to control her panting and her crying but she felt hurt and deceived. She wished that she obeyed her father and didn't get into this mess. She hated Tarin so much now!

"Idea," Meg said as she shut the phone when Jack was still on the line, "lets to CUT!"

"CTU?" Kayla asked her.

"Yeah," Meg said with no interest. She called Chloe's number.

"O'Brian," Chloe said.

"Hey!" Meg said as if she was drunk.

"Meg?" Chloe asked as she put her hand on her earpiece so she could hear her clearly. "Where in the world have you been?"

"Oh I've been here and there," Meg said as she shook her hand in the air, "and I just got shot."

"What?" Chloe said.

"Yeah, but we're coming at CTU and we need to have a medical team ready."

"Alright," Chloe said.

* * *

At the U.N. Jack kept trying Meg's number but it was busy. "Come on," Jack said as he took his cell phone away from his ear and tried again.

"What has happened to my daughter?" Dalia asked Jack as she approached him.

"She's fine," Jack said, "Meg got there in time but she was shot in the arm by one of the men."

"Kayla was shot?" Omar said as he too, approached Jack.

Jack shook his head, "no, Meg."

Omar and Dalia were both relaxed that their daughter was safe and sound but sad that Meg was shot in the arm. "Is she going to be okay?" Omar asked Jack.

"I only hope so," he said as he tried her number one last time and he got through, "finally. Meg, where are you two going?"

"At TCU," Meg said.

"Why?" Jack asked her.

"First thing that popped into my head," Meg said, "don't ask me why."

"Is your arm still fine?" Jack asked her.

"It's excruciating pain man!" Meg yelled at him on the phone, "it's like you've never been shot by one which I'm pretty sure you have since you are an agent."

"Why are you going to CTU?" Jack asked her.

"I told you don't question me," Meg said, "we are almost there," she made a jump in her seat and turned around to look at the back window to see if they were being followed, "and we're not being followed." She looked at the backseat and saw a long cord. "What's that?" she asked as she pointed to it.

"What?" Jack asked her.

"It's a long blue cord thingamajig."

"Alert CTU now," Jack said to one of his agents and he called CTU.

Hastings got the call and he ran down the hall where the car was being parked by Kayla. Agents ran to the car pointing their guns at Kayla and Meg and telling her to get out. Kayla and Meg quickly got out of the car.

Dana quickly grabbed Kayla by the arm and pulled her inside the building along with Meg. Hastings followed them. The car blew, sending a huge wave of force around the building and shutting down all of the drones, computers, and lights and blowing out the glass from the doors. Everything went black.

"BLACKOUT!" Meg yelled. "Oh yeah," she said as she suddenly remembered, "there was a bomb in that car. That's what that long cord thing was for. Why didn't I see that coming?"

"Cause you're stupid," someone's voice yelled at her.

"Oh thanks," Meg said as she smiled to the voice, "hey!"

**4:45-5:00**


	13. Back at the UN

**I don't own 24 or the game Tetris**

**

* * *

**

**Previously on 24**

_**"Your life is in danger girl," Meg said, "d-a-y-n-g-e-r!"**_

_**"Well she couldn't hold on to much longer," Jack told her, "he must've gotten suspicious."**_

_**"Of course he got suspicious, duh!" Meg said.**_

_**"I would like to speak to your husband," Samir said.**_

_**Dalia turned and looked at Omar. He motioned for the phone. She gave it to him. "What do you want?" Omar said.**_

_**"We have your daughter," Samir said.**_

_**She ran out of the U.N. and hopped into a random car and drove.**_

_**"Why is the world full of shy dudes, dude?" Meg said into the camera.**_

_**Omar grabbed Jack's earpiece and yelled into it. "THEY HAVE MY DAUGHTER SO SAVE HER YOU FOOL!"**_

_**Meg ran to the camera and yelled, "these people don't know what they're up against!"**_

_**"STOP THEM!" Samir yelled as he ran after Tarin.**_

_**Samir rose up his gun and shot her in the arm. Meg winced in pain and she grabbed her arm.**_

_**"Idea," Meg said as she shut the phone when Jack was still on the line, "lets to CUT!"**_

_**"What's that?" she asked as she pointed to it.**_

_**"What?" Jack asked her.**_

_**"It's a long blue cord thingamajig."**_

_**"Alert CTU now," Jack said to one of his agents and he called CTU.**_

_**"BLACKOUT!" Meg yelled. "Oh yeah," she said as she suddenly remembered, "there was a bomb in that car. That's what that long cord thing was for. Why didn't I see that coming?"**_

_**"Cause you're stupid," someone's voice yelled at her.**_

_**"Oh thanks," Meg said as she smiled to the voice, "hey!"**_

**Jack: The following takes place between 5 a.m. and 6 a.m.**

* * *

The CTU agents were fumbling around as they tried to find their technology and recover from their shock. They murmured within each other.

"I am so confused right now," Meg said as she shone her flashlight at Chloe's face.

Chloe put her hand in front of her to block out the light. "Turn that to the other direction," she said as Meg turned it to the left, "what are you confused about?"

"Why did this whole place blow up?" Meg asked her as she began to whirl the light in the ceiling.

"CTU didn't blow up," Chloe said as she got up from the floor, "the car that you and Kayla were in was carrying an EMP that spontaneously combusted and erased all of our files and shut down our drones and killed our communication lines," she explained as she looked at Meg laughing at the ceiling while whirling the light around, "are you even listening to me?"

"Huh?" Meg said, "what happened?"

Chloe closed her eyes and let out a sigh, "bomb made place go boom and everything is useless."

"Ohhh," Meg said.

Suddenly Hastings came back with a group of men that were from the NSA. "Everyone," Hastings said as each agent looked up at him, "these are men from the NSA. They are going to try to bring us back online. In the meantime, they have bought us a batch of cell phones for a need of communication."

"I need one!" Meg said as she flew to the box, containing the cell phones. She grabbed a random cell phone and opened it. "Aww this phone doesn't have Tetris in it. Damn."

Hastings shook his head and sighed, "Chloe, can you please take Meg to the medical room please?"

"Yes," Chloe nodded, "come on," she motioned for Meg to come to her and she went to her.

Chloe and Meg arrived to the medic where they met up with Kayla. A doctor came and took care of Meg's arm.

"Do you feel alright?" Kayla asked her.

"I feel as dandy as flowers in January," Meg said not making any sense, "what about ya'll?"

"A bit shaken up, but fine," Kayla said, "what happened?"

"I got shot in the arm," Meg answered.

"No what happened when we came here?"

"Ask Hastings about that because I have no clue," Meg said.

"Okay," Kayla said as she got up and left the medical room. Meg went after her.

"Yo Hastings!" Meg yelled as she got his attention. "This girl has got a couple of questions for ya'll. She wants to know what happened 'cause I have no idea."

"Ms. Hassan," Hastings began, "the car that you were in contained an EMP that erased all of our files."

"You put me in that car," Kayla said as she pointed at Meg.

"Hey, hey, hey," Meg said, "I didn't even know that there was a bomb there and I wouldn't have put in there if I would have known if there was a bomb in there. I'm not a killer."

"I doubt that Meg tried to kill you Ms. Hassan," Hastings assured her. "But I need to evacuate you back with your family."

"I'll do it," Meg said as she grabbed Kayla by the arm and ran out of CTU.

"No you—" Hastings said but he was too late to stop her.

* * *

Meg and Kayla jumped into a random car. "Two options," Meg said as she held up two fingers in the air, "should we run there or drive?"

"Um, drive," Kayla said. They were in the car already.

"Good idea because when we arrive there I would probably be dead," Meg said a she turned around and looked at the backseat. "Good no freaky wire thingies."

Kayla started the car and they drove back to the U.N.

**6:00-6:10**


	14. Daughter Reunion

**I don't own 24 or The Three Stooges**

* * *

Kayla and Meg arrived at the U.N. "I'll take ya'll up there," Meg said. Once they were out of the car she grabbed Kayla by the hand and they ran in the building. Once they were in the building, Meg ran to the elevator. The elevator opened for them.

"Excuse me but—" a man's voice said as he was approaching the two girls but the elevator closed.

"Why doesn't this elevator have any elevator music?" Meg said as she looked up at the ceiling. She saw a camera that was attached. "A camera," she approached it, "hey world! Peace!" she said as she held up two fingers to the camera.

"What are you doing?" Kayla asked her.

"Posing for the camera," Meg said as she put one hand on her hip and one hand in her air and posed for the camera.

Kayla shook her head and waited for the elevator to stop and for the door to open. She was happy to be safe and sound and hoped that her parents weren't a hundred percent upset with her. The elevator suddenly stopped and the door opened.

"Finally!" Meg said as she stepped out of the elevator, "that took ten millenniums!"

Dalia, Omar, and Farhad turned around when they heard her voice. And then they saw Kayla. Kayla came out of the elevator and hugged her parents.

"Somebody get me some popcorn so I can watch this crying scene," Meg said as she clapped her hands.

Omar approached Meg and shook her hand so much that she thought it would be disconnected any second. "You saved my daughter's life."

"Actually I saved two from your family," she reminded him.

""I know," he said, "how can we ever thank you?"

"Ooh can you change Groundhog day to the official 'Three Stooges' Day?" Meg asked.

"What?" Omar asked her.

"Come on man," Meg said, "don't tell me you have never heard of the Three Stooges?"

"This is the first time I have heard of them," Omar told her.

"Okay then never mind," Meg said as she turned around and went back to the elevator. She waved at the family and they waved back. "I'm coming back to haunt YOU!" she said as she pointed at Farhad and the elevator doors closed.

"Maybe I should send you to her," Omar said.

"No!" Farhad yelled with shock as he turned around to look at his brother.

"He deserves it," Dalia said.

Meg hopped back into the car and got a phone call. "Yeah!" she screamed.

"Would you stop yelling at the phone? Other people have ears you know," Hastings told her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Meg said, "what do you want?"

"Did you reunite Kayla back with her family?"

"No I actually killed her and put her body in the gutter along with an alligator," Meg said sarcastically.

"What goes on through your head?" Hastings asked her.

"Stuff," Meg said, "now what do you want for Pete's sake?"

"I want to come back to CTU," Hastings told her, "Chloe got a phone call from Jack and she told him where you were and he has ordered me for you to come back at CTU."

"Sure I'm on my way," Meg said as she started the car and went to CTU. She was unintelligent but she loved cars and she was good at driving them.

**6:10-6:20**


	15. Sense of Suspicion

**I don't own 24 or the song Ms. New Booty**

**

* * *

**Hastings was pacing back and forth into the dark as he had a phone attached into his ear. He kept on trying and trying to call Meg but she just didn't pick up. "Goddamn it," he muttered to himself as he shut the phone. Nothing was going right today. CTU's electricity had been destroyed, Meg was gone, he did not know where the hell Dana was, again, and Chloe had locked herself in a room where she was trying to bring back CTU's computer files and energy. His phone suddenly dinged. "Meg," he snapped at her, "where the hell are you?"

"What?" Meg asked with her mouth full.

In the phone, Hastings heard some background music. "Could you please come down here?" he asked her, "we are in mess around here and I don't need you causing any problems. You are a fifteen years old for Christ's sake, out there alone in New York. God knows where."

"I'm only at McDonald's which is like a two miles away," Meg answered with her mouth full as she scarfed down some more fries.

"What are you doing in there?" he asked her.

"I'm starving," Meg said, "have you ever starved before?"

"Would you just come here?" Hastings told her, "we are in a national crisis and I'm having a hard time bringing out Chloe from that room."

Meg quickly got out of the booth, leaving her food there and she ran to the car. She jumped in it and drove to CTU.

* * *

"Meg? MEG?" Hastings yelled on the phone.

"Is there a problem sir?" Dana asked as she walked up to him.

"As a matter of fact," Hastings began, "yes. Meg just hung up on me."

"Should I try calling her?" Dana asked her.

"That would be helpful, considering that you have done nothing today," Hastings said as he walked away from her, leaving her there.

She had escaped CTU quiet a few times to go and deal with her past boyfriend, Kevin Wade, and his good friend Nick. Apparently both of them were killed. She knew that she would get in major trouble if she left her desk but she wasn't fired so that was good for her. Having Hastings remind her again, and again about it made her feel embarrassed. She walked up to her desk and tried to contact Meg on her phone that were bought by the NSA men.

"I'm here," Meg said as she made an entrance.

Dana looked and approached her, "where have you been?" she asked her. "Hastings got an order from Jack to bring you back here."

"What else is new?" Meg asked her.

"You better not leave or we'll all be in trouble," she said as she walked away from Meg.

Arlo approached Meg. "What the hell is wrong with Ms. New Booty?" Meg asked him as she looked at Dana fast-walking away from them.

"I don;t know," Arol said as he looked at the hallway where Dana disappeared, "probably marrige problems with her fiance, Cole," Arlo answered miserably at her as he walked away from Meg to go to his station to try and get back online.

"Okay," Meg said as she decided to go after Dana. She walked down the hallway and met up with the NSA men, Hastings, and Dana that were standing by the doorway. They had a chainsaw with them as they were trying to break open the door. "What the hell are you doing?" Meg asked them as they turned around and looked at her.

"Chloe locked herself in," Hastings explained.

"For what?" Meg asked.

"She's want to bring as back and online," Dana told her.

"And you're stopping her for _that_?" Meg emphasized the word.

"She is going to elecricute herself and probably blow half of the building in bits," one of the NSA men told her.

"Dude," Meg said as she thrusted her arm at him, "you are dealing with one of the smartest person in the building. She knows what she's doing. She's awesome with computers and working at this job. If she didn't know how to bring ya'll back online she wouldn't have voulenteered. So just stay out of her way," Meg finished, "jeeze you people can be so annoying. Every single second, 'where are you?' 'where are you?'"

When Meg stopped talking there was a big rush of electricty and Arlo yelled, "we're back online!"

"Ya see," Meg said as she opened her arms out wide, "now get your booties in your chairs and stop them bad brothers," Meg said.

Hastings, Dana, and the NSA men left her there. Suddenly Chloe camoe out of the room, "I heard what you told them," she said. Then her mouth twitched and it turned into a tiny smile, "thanks."

"Anytime girl," Meg told her.

"Well we should probably go back and do our jobs," Chloe suggested.

"Mines is in the field," Meg said.

"Not anymore," Chloe said, "we have tired to contact your parents but we can't find them."

"Ha, ha," Meg laughed, "I got no parents."

"Why is that so funny?" Chloe asked her.

"I don't know," Meg said. She stopped and looked around.

"What?" Chloe asked her.

"Hold on," she took a huge sniff in th air, "I smell a rat."

"Ew," Chloe said.

"Not that kind of rat," Meg said, "but seriously, something really stinks. Maybe its me," she said as she dragged out a piece of her shirt from under her armpit and smelled it, "nope."

Chloe was just staring at her. _She's completely crazy _she thought.

"Hey," Meg said to her, "you know that blond girl that was here?"

"Dana? Ms. Perfect?" Chloe asked her, "how could I forget?"

"Let's not play twenty questions now," Meg told her, "to me, she seems so suspicious."

"Why?" Chloe asked her.

"Hello!" Meg yelled, "she was talking to me like she was my own mom. Praise the Lord she's not!"

"Look Meg," Chloe said, "I'm going to go back to my desk okay. Just don't leave CTU."

"You got it," Meg said. Chloe nodded at her and walked back to her desk. Meg disappeared into the darkness.

**6:25-6:45**


	16. Threatened by Dana Walsh

**I don't own 24 **

**

* * *

**As Meg was walking through the dark hallway she saw a door closing. She waited for the door to open but it took a long time. She looked at her watch and saw that only three minuntes. She decided to go inside.

"In just a few minutes," Dana said. She was facing the wall and she was talking on the phone.

"WOW!" Meg screamed at the top of her lungs which made Dana jump three feet in the air. She turned around and saw Meg with a frightened expression on her face.

Her frightened expression suddenly changed into a cold one with a hint of danger and a touch of murder. "How much did you see?" she whispered harshly at her.

"See what?" Meg asked her.

Dana walked up to her and firecly grabbed her arm and hurled her to the wall. She put her arm on Meg's throat. "I'm not stupid. What did you see?" she asked her again.

"All I saw was you talking on the phone," Meg told her as she fiercly grabbed Dana's arm and flung it back at her, "you? Not stupid? Ha!" she laughed.

"What do you mean by 'ha?'" Dana asked her.

"Well you're stupid," Meg said as she turned around and looked at the wall.

Dana cocked her head to the side and took out a black cord and approached Meg. She raised it up and was about to choke her with it. Meg turned around and Dana quickly hid it behind her back.

"What?" Meg asked her.

"I was just curious to see what you were looking at," Dana told her.

"The wall," Meg said matter-of-factly, "and what stinks," she said as she sniffed the air.

"You," Dana said.

"Your mom," Meg said as she gave her a hard push. "It coming from under here," she said as she bent down and smelled. She punched the wall and it clattered to the floor. Meg looked inside and saw a dead body in there.

Dana didn't say anything but looked at the floor. She had killed the man becasue he was a) bothering her about Kevin and Nick and b) he found it that Dana was involved with them and she couldn't risk into going to jail again.

"Who the hell put a body in here?" Meg asked as she looked at the body, "that's going to stink this whole place up," she said as she poi8nted to the body while looking at Dana, "I suggest using a casket or probably one of those thingies where they melt the body."

"That's an urn," Dana told her. She walked to Meg, pushed her out of the way, attached the wall piece back and cornered Meg to the wall again. "You tell anyone about this and I swear to God I will blow your brains out," she said.

"With what?" Meg asked her.

"A gun genius," Dana said.

"Well you're saying it all wrong," Meg said, "first of all, when you play Russian Roulette the person that has their turn put the gun on their own head and then pull the trigger."

Dana rolled her eyes. Apparently, Meg had no common sense. "I'm warning you," she said and her cell phone rang.

As she was about to answer, Meg grabbed it out of her hands and put it on her ear. "Yo, yo, yo," she sang in it.

"Who is this?" a man asked that Meg did not even recognized.

"Nobody," Meg said. "Want to play a game?" The man hung up on her. "Oh he hung up," she said as she looked at the phone. She called him againn.

"Hello?" the same man said.

"It's me Meg!" Meg said enthusiastically.

"Are you that little girl that was with Farhad?" the man asked her.

"Hold on," Meg said, "are you that dude with the hottest eyes ever. We Have Already Met right? That's your name?"

"It's Samir Mehran," Samir told her.

"You're that terror-dude right?"

"Why don't you say good-bye to Manhattan little girl?" Samir told her.

"Do I know that guy?" Meg asked him, "may I meet him? Is he cute?" she asked but Dana grabbed the phone from her.

"It's me," Dana said to him on the phone.

"Why did she have your phone?" Samir asked her.

"She's just being stupid," Dana said as she looed at Meg who was observing her long nail. "But don't worry, if she says anything about the process to anybody, I will kill her."

"Let the Americans do it," Samir told her, "we are going to put the blame on her, for helping us transport the fule rods into the country."

"Sure," Dana said as they both hung up. Dana looked at Meg who was still observing her long nail.

"DAMN IT I BROKE IT!" she screamed as she looked at her finger.

"This is my last and final warning," Dana told her, "say a word to anybody about this and I will shoot you."

"Cool," Meg said, "but you should do it on a cheese. Shoot it and it will have a billion holes in it and you get Swiss cheese!" she said as she jumped in the air in front of Dana. As she did, she looked at Dana's chest. "Did you get a job or something on thoe becasue they are just bulging out of that shirt," she said.

Dana shook her head and turned around_. She won't be a harm to me_ she _thought she's so stupid_.

As Dana left, Meg ran out of the room, ran past Dana and jumped right at Chloe's desk. "Where the hell is Jack?"

"You have to stay here," Chloe told her.

"Where is he?" Meg demanded. "Tell me woman, tell me!"

"No," Chloe said as she turned back to her desk and got backk to work.

"You will tell me where he is," Meg told her.

"Just try me," Chloe told her.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me," Meg said a couplle of times. As a minute went by, Meg had covered sixty "tell mes" and Chloe still wasn't giving in.

"Chloe would you just tell her?" Arlo said as he whirled around in his chair and looked at Meg and Chloe. "She's driving me nuts."

"No," Chloe told him.

"Fine," Meg said, "I'll find him myself," she said as she got up from Chloe's desk and walked to the exit. As she was walking to the exit, Dana ran to her and grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?" she asked her.

"Six Flags!" Meg yelled as she shook free from her. Dana grabbed her again but this time, Meg whirled around and slugged her. Dana fell on the floor and Meg quickly ran out of the building.

**6:50-7:00**


	17. Back at the UN!

**I don't own 24 **

**

* * *

**

**Previously on 24**

**_"I am so confused right now," Meg said._**

**_"You put me in that car," Kayla said as she pointed at Meg._**

**_"…how can we ever thank you?"_**

**_"I'm coming back to haunt YOU!" she said as she pointed at Farhad and the elevator doors closed._**

**_"Is there a problem sir?" Dana asked as she walked up to him._**

**_"As a matter of fact," Hastings began, "yes. Meg just hung up on me."_**

**_"Should I try calling her?" Dana asked him._**

**_Dana looked and approached her, "where have you been?" she asked her. "Hastings got an order from Jack to bring you back here."_**

**_"Not anymore," Chloe said, "we have tried to contact your parents but we can't find them."_**

**_"Ha, ha," Meg laughed, "I got no parents."_**

**_"I'm not stupid. What did you see?" she asked her again._**

**_"DAMN IT I BROKE IT!" she screamed as she looked at her finger._**

**_"This is my last and final warning," Dana told her, "say a word to anybody about this and I will shoot you."_**

**_"Where are you going?" she asked her._**

**_"Six Flags!" Meg yelled as she shook free from her. Dana grabbed her again but this time, Meg whirled around and slugged her. Dana fell on the floor and Meg quickly ran out of the building._**

**Jack: The following takes place between 7 a.m. and 8 a.m.**

* * *

Meg got inside a random car and thought where Jack might be. She took out her phone and called Jack's number.

"Yeah," Jack said on his phone.

"Jack," Meg said as she impersonated Hastings voice, "where are you?"

"At the U.N. sir," Jack told him, "I thought we already told you this."

Meg shut the phone off and looked at it, "great," she squealed. She started the car and started at move to go to the U.N.

At the U.N. Jack, Renee and the rest of the team were getting ready to move out of the U.N. Renee was with them because Chloe had called her for help, to help Jack out in an attack by Samir's henchmen and they took them out. Jack had also helped Renee with her Russian encounter with Vladimir, a Russian dealer that had mistreated her when she was working undercover.

"We need to move now," Jack said as he got ready.

Suddenly the door opened and Meg walked in the door, making an entrance, "Who missed me?"

"Meg!" Jack yelled as he ran to her, "are you crazy?"

"Hmm," Meg said, "good question. I don't know."

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I came to see you," Meg told him, "and him."

"About what?" Jack asked her.

"Well," Meg began, "there is this little blond tramp at CUT and she threated me."

"Who is this?" Jack asked her.

"I have no clue," Meg said, "I don't know her name at all and if I did, I'm not sure I would want to tell you because she said that she was going to kill me if I told anybody and that I would die. She also didn't know how to play Russian roulette."

Suddenly, Renee approached Jack and Meg. "Jack I'll talk to her."

"Okay," Jack said as he walked away from them.

"Who was this girl that you talk about?" Renee asked her.

"I don't know her name," Meg said, "but she had blond hair, white skin, white teeth, jeans, black shoes, a purple shirt that makes her boobs pop out, and I think that's it," Meg said, "she threated me."

"And you came all the way here to tell Jack?" Renee asked her.

"That," Meg said, "and to see him."

"Who?" Renee asked her.

"My brother," Omar suddenly answered her. He had been the room getting ready, along with Dalia and Kayla.

"Hey," Meg said as she looked at the group of three, "where's Cutie?"

"He's gone," Omar told her.

"Where?" Meg asked him.

"They're going to kill him," Omar said, "with the death penalty."

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Meg yelled at him.

"He's a traitor!" he yelled back to her.

"So what?" Meg asked, "a person can freaking change."

"I want him to suffer! End of discussion!" Omar shouted back.

Meg ran to him and jumped on his back making Dalia and Kayla let out a gasp. "Get off my back!" Omar yelled at her.

"Not until you set him free," Meg yelled as she was pulled off by a couple of strong agents. "You will pay dearly for this." She ran out of the room.

"Goddamn it, Meg get back here!" Jack yelled as he ran after her.

Meg was running up the stairs and barging into different rooms to see if she could find him. She barged into a different room and saw him sitting in a chair. Waiting for his death.

"Come on," Meg said as she motioned for him to come, "I'm gonna bust you out of here," she said.

"I cannot get out," Farhad said.

"Why?" Meg asked and she saw that his hands were tied to the chair. "Ohhh!" she exaggerated a groan. She closed the door and put a chair under the handles. She approached Farhad's chair and untied his hands free from the chair. "Why would they do something like this?"

"My brother said that I was a traitor," he told her.

Meg grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him to the wall. "Please tell me you are not," she pleaded to him, "you're too cute to die!"

"You're crazy," Farhad told her as he shook free from her.

"But were you loyal to your brother before all of this ball of yarn happened?" she asked him.

"Yes," he answered. He had been until Omar decided to do this whole peace treaty.

"Is it because of him starting this whole peace treaty?" Meg asked as if she could read his mind.

"Yes," he answered.

"Are you insane?" Meg asked him, "peace is the best thing ever! Everybody will be better with one another and there would be no more wars," she said as if she had an idea to what she was talking about. "That's just plain stupid."

There was a huge knock at the door. "MEG!" Jack yelled.

"What?" Meg yelled back.

"Get out here!" he demanded.

Meg approached the door, took away the chair and opened the door. As she opened the door, Jack flew to her and cornered her to the wall. "I've been cornered a lot to the wall today," Meg said to Farhad who was just standing there looking at her.

"Come on," Jack said as he took her hand, "I'm driving you back to CTU."

"Ah-ah-ah," Meg said as she shook her index finger at him, "you do that and I will tell your mommy about it."

"You think you can get through me?" Jack asked her.

"Apparently," Meg said. "You are wasting time with me. If you are going to save the president then GET MOVING!" she told him.

"And you will be coming with me," Jack told her.

"Not unless this guy," she said as she pointed and smiled at Farhad, "is free from death."

"I can't do anything about that," Jack said, "President Omar issued it to him."

"I'll issue him," Meg said as she got away from Jack.

"Don't do anything to him," Jack told her as he grabbed her hand, "Farhad is a terrorist. He tried to kill his own brother."

"Then why did he make a phone call to UTC?" Meg asked him.

"Because he knew that he was tricked by the other terrorists but that does not change anything about him. He is still dangerous," Jack explained.

"Pfft," Meg said, "your mom is dangerous."

"Oh my God," Jack said. He was seriously running out of time. "Fine," he said, "do you want to stay here with him and watch him die? Fine."

"I don't want to watch him die," Meg told him.

Suddenly Renee walked in, "Jack we have to move."

"I know, I know," Jack said, "try convincing Meg as to why Farhad cannot come with us."

Renee winced a little bit at that name.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked her as she noticed her wince.

"Hm?" she asked distractingly, "yeah I'm fine."

"Mr. Bauer," Omar said as he came into the room, "when are we going to leave?"

Jack turned and looked at him, "we would have been away from the U.N. by now if Meg didn't stall to much."

"You," Meg said as she pointed at Omar, "will not put your brother to death."

Omar let out a sigh. He wished that he had never met her, he also wished that his brother did not turn out this way. "Fine," Omar said.

"Yay," Meg said as she jumped in the air and launched herself and Farhad, giving him a hug.

"But don't expect me to be nice to him," Omar told her.

"Oh I don't give a damn," Meg told him.

**7:00-7:10**


	18. Good Presidnet Gone Bad

**I don't own 24 o****r the song 'In Da Club' by 50 cent or the whole "…say what?" which I got from Hannah Montana**

* * *

At CTU, Chloe got a phone call. She opened her phone and talked. "CTU O'Brain," she said.

"Yo Chloe," Meg said.

"Meg?" Chloe whispered as she got up from her desk and walked into an empty hallway. "Where are you?"

"The N.U.," Meg answered as she looked at her surroundings, "um, Jack is with me, along with another pretty lady that has dark-ish red-ish hair."

"Renee Walker," Chloe told her.

"Yeah I don't have time for that," Meg told her, "but I want you to keep an eye on Blondie the Tramp over there. I'm a little suspicious."

Chloe looked across the hallway and her eyes landed on Dana. She had a feeling of suspicion too. If you a person that gets up every single second from her desk during a national crisis then you are a suspicious person. "You and me both," Chloe said, "when are you coming back here?"

"I don't know, and I personally don't care," Meg said, "bye." She hung up on Chloe that walked back to her desk. As she was working she constantly spied on Dana to see any suspicious activity going on with her. So far, there was nothing.

At the U.N., Renee, Jack, the agents, the Hassan family, and Meg were walking under the U.N. building to get transported away with a car. They suddenly stopped walking.

"We have to go back," Jack announced.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Meg cut in as she held up her hand in front of him, "why?"

"Because we are under an ambush attack," Jack told her.

Meg exaggerated a groan. She hated walking and running at the same time. In other words, she was lazy. She hated exercises and sports. As everybody turned around to go into safety bullets slashed through the air.

"Renee, take them to safety!" Jack yelled at Renee as she gathered up the family and tried to escort them away from the attack. Omar had other plans in mind.

"Please let me help," Omar told Jack.

"Sir we are under attack you have to go now, use this if anyone attacks you" Jack told him as he threw him a gun and began shooting at the attackers that were dressed up in black suits. They began shooting at them. Jack, Renee and the rest of the agents began shooting at them also.

"Who is tougher?" Meg yelled as she began shooting at random places with her bad coordination, "we are! And you ain't! WHOOOO!" she yelled as she began shooting like it was a fun game to play. Successfully she shot one of their attackers.

"Will you stop it?" Jack asked her as he, Renee, and the Hassan family began to run away. They hid the Hassan family to safety and Jack and Renee began shooting.

Jack was surrounded by the attackers and Omar shot them.

"Whoa, go Omar, go," Meg sang, "it's your birthday. We're gonna party like it's your birthday, we're gonna sit in da club like it's birthday, and you don't give a—"

"Don't say that word," Dalia told her as if she was disciplining her own daughter.

"'Casue it's your birthday," Meg finished as she totally ignored Dalia's command, "by the way, when is your birthday?" she asked him.

There was one man left and Jack shot him on the leg, injuring him, and sprang up to him like a panther and took off his mask. "You're American," he said to him.

"No," Meg said sarcastically.

"Why did you attack us?" Jack demanded as the attacker, Bishop, began explaining to why they did it. "Get up, GET UP!" Jack shouted as he lifted Bishop by the shirt collar and they got out of the U.N. building.

"Guy gets pissed off easily," Meg said. "So we found out that they were attacking us and by 'they' the Americans. Jack gets him and does the dirty work. What happens now? Wait," she said as she turned around and looked at Omar, "you die right."

"Can you please not predict that?" Kayla asked her. She was in a shock at the shooting that was happening at them and she did not want to think of her father getting killed.

"Sorry," Meg said as she held her hands up in surrender. Her cell phone rang. "WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW FOR GOD'S SAKE?" she yelled as she took out her phone from her pocket and opened it. "WHAT?" she screamed.

"I know you told them," it was Dana and she had found out that Meg had told Jack. How did she know, well it was common logic. Since Meg left to go to the U.N. she probably went there to tell Jack that she was threatened.

"Blond girl who killed a guy and hid him in a wall and doesn't even know how to play Russian roulette and also works for that Arabian mustache guy with the hottest eyes in the history of hottest eyes who doesn't even know how to play tic tac toe say what?" Meg asked her.

"What?" Dana asked her for she hadn't even gotten a clue to what she was just told.

"Who is that?" Jack asked her.

"Oh yeah," Meg said, "look I know I just met you but i want to be good friends with you, what is your name?"

"Shut up," Dana told her.

"Thank you," Meg said as she hung up on her and she looked at Jack, "she told me that her name was Shut Up."

"That is really not helpful," Jack told her as they were walking and came into contact with a door. Jack opened the door and pushed Bishop inside and closed the door. He went up to talk to Renee.

As he was doing that, Omar slowly walked up to him and hit him on the head with a metal bar that he found knocking out Jack cold. Omar did what he did because he was not going to risk the lives of thousands of people because he didn't give himself up. The bomb was about to blow up in any second know and he was not going to refuse.

When Omar did that Dalia and Kayla screamed. They could not believe that Omar could do such a thing.

"Put the gun down!" Omar yelled at Renee as she held up her hands in the air. "Give me the gun!" he yelled. Not wanting to argue with the President, Renee slowly put the gun down. "Kick it to me," he ordered and she did. "You come out, all of you get in there," he ordered as Bishop came out of the door.

Renee dragged Jack's body and put him inside the closet. Dalia and Kayla were ordered to be put in there and they obeyed him. Omar held up the gun up to Farhad. He wanted to kill him, wanted him to suffer as much as he had. As he was about to pull the trigger, he threw the gun on the floor with an amount of anger and yelled, "GET IN THERE!" to him. Farhad went to the closet and Renee shut the door.

"Where's the other girl?" Bishop asked Omar as they both looked around for her.

"It doesn't matter," Omar told him, "let's just go. We're wasting time."

**7:10-7:25**


	19. Annhilated

**I don't own 24 **

* * *

Jack slowly shook his head from side to side as he recovered from the blow that Omar had given him. He slowly got up and looked around. "Damn it," he said as he found out where they were being held. He tried the door but it was locked so he decided to shatter the window. As he did, he put his hand the knob and opened the door. They got out of the closet.

"Renee," he said as he turned around and looked at her, "I want you to take the family back to the U.N. while I go and search for President Hassan alright," Jack told her.

"Okay," Renee nodded as she gathered them and took them back to the U.N.

Jack left to go and find President Hassan. He saw a black car that was parked and he decided to go and take it with him and he succeeded.

* * *

Meg ran as fast as she could while she followed the black car that Omar was in. She had escaped when Omar knocked Jack out. How? She was filled with a lot of surprises.

"WHOOOO!" she breathed as she tried to keep up with the car, "this is like running the marathon." Suddenly the black car came to a stop and Bishop got out of the car. Meg hid beside a wall. Once Bishop left, Meg went to the car and as quietly as she could, she opened the back of the trunk and got inside. She tried not to move but she was hungry. She slowly took out a chocolate bar that she had gotten when she was at McDonald's and quietly unwrapped the wrapper and ate it.

After a few minutes of waiting, Tarin climbed into the car.

"Tarin," Omar began, "please don't do this."

"Shut up," Tarin said as he started the car and the moved.

"Now that's just rude boy," Meg said as she jumped in the back seat and looked at Tarin in the rearview mirror.

"How did you get in here?" Omar asked as he looked at her.

"I'm full of surprises," Meg answered as she tore a piece of the chocolate bar and ate it. Her eyes were beginning to grow wide for she was having a sugar rush.

"You are that girl," Tarin said as he looked at her.

"You're that guy!" Meg exclaimed as she pointed at the mirror, "you were in bed doing the ooh la, la with this kid's daughter. What the hell man?"

"And you successfully saved her," Tarin sarcastically said.

"You don't have to be sarcastic about it because I did pal."

"And it's a shame that no one is going to save you," he finished with another hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Ah that where you're wrong," Meg said, "I'm not going to die, but you are going to die."

Tarin looked at her from the rearview mirror, "why do you think that?"

"You'll see," Meg said as she unwrapped another chocolate bar and ate it.

"You're going to get a tooth decay."

"Who are you my father?" Meg asked as she continued to eat.

Omar was getting a slight headache by their bickering. He wished that he wasn't in this car. He did not want to die but he didn't want other people to die because he didn't give himself up. He just couldn't do it. He was an honorable man while the terrorists were the type of people that could wither away like dead leaves.

Tarin suddenly got a phone call. "Hello," he said on the phone.

"CTU is after you," Dana warned him.

"Why am I being told now?" Tarin asked her.

"The drones were out for only thirty seconds," Dana explained, "somehow they found you."

From the back of the seat Meg listened to whom Tarin was talking to. She had good hearing senses. She did an exaggerated gasp, "it's Blondie!" she yelled.

"Who's in there with you?" Dana asked him.

"Your mom," Meg whispered more to herself.

"Just Omar and some little American girl," Tarin told her.

"Kill her," Dana said as she shut the phone.

Tarin stopped the car and took Meg out of the car.

"Where are we going?" Meg asked him but she did not get an answer back. "Oh well I tried." She pushed to a wall. "That's the tenth time that this has happened to me," she said.

Tarin put his hand on her throat and pointed the gun to her forehead.

"Wow," Meg said as she looked at him, "nobody and I mean nobody knows how to play Russian roulette. First Blondie and then this dude."

Suddenly a black car screeched into the garage and it headed straight at Tarin.

"That is one fancy schmancy car," Meg commented as she was being pulled away by Tarin and put into the car.

Tarin quickly drove through the garage with Jack right behind him. He was accelerating like crazy. He got to the top of the garage rough. Jack followed him. Tarin looked at the car where Jack was and he drove like crazy.

"Would you just follow the goddamn speed limit?" Meg asked.

"Shut up!" Tarin shouted at her.

"You shut up!" Meg yelled back, "and that command is so old that even the cavemen's knew how to use it."

Jack's car got in front of Tarin's car again. Tarin reversed, did a turn and accelerated straight off a ramp. The car flew, did a flip in the air, and landed with a crash on the ground.

"NO!" Jack yelled as he got out of the car and looked down at the broken car.

**7:30-7:45**


	20. Blue is the Color of Suspicion

**I don't own 24 **

* * *

From the U.N., Taylor, Dalia, Farhad, and Kayla watched the whole scene. Kayla was crying uncontrollably to her mother.

"Patch me through CTU," Taylor said to her bodyguards as they did.

* * *

Jack was looking inside Tarin's car, who was already dead. He saw no sign on Omar. Jack got a call from CTU. "Yeah," he said.

"Jack what happened?" Hastings asked him.

"He drove off the roof," Jack explained.

"Was the President in there?" Hastings asked him that was being listened by President Taylor in the next room so Dalia and Kayla could not hear.

"No," Jack said, "bastard must've switched cars while I was chasing him."

"Or he knew that we were following him," Chloe suggested as she looked at Hastings. She looked at Dana who was listening along with them. Chloe still had her doubts about her. She even told Renee about her suspicious feeling when she came back to CTU after transporting Kayla, Dalia, and Farhad to the U.N.

"Holy cannoli!" Meg yelled as she looked from the roof of the garage to the annihilated car on the ground. "Jeeze!"

"You were in the car?" Jack yelled at her.

"Yep," Meg said, "that's why I'm covered in dust and with a billion scratches and bruises, yay!" she said as she happily jumped around. "Did he die?"

"Yes," Jack told her.

"Ha!" Meg yelled as she pointed at the car, "that's my prediction to you Tarin!"

"Where did they take the president?" Jack asked her.

"That's a very good question," Meg said as she tapped her chin and went into her "thinking" mode, "I don't know." She turned to run away.

"Don't you move!" Jack yelled at her but didn't listen so she ran off of the garage roof and down the stairs.

As she was running like a maniac she came into contact with a blue car. "Whoa!" she yelled as she put her hands up to car and saw a blond woman whose hands were clutched on the steering wheel so she could get out. "Sorry," Meg said. She squinted and looked at the woman. Nobody had hair that thick.

Not wanting to waste any time the woman in the car drove, but Meg quickly got out of the way so she wouldn't be squished. She saw the car making a swerve. The swerve to Meg looked a little bit awkward, as if the woman was carrying a billion groceries for a party.

"That's car looks suspicious," Meg said as she decided to follow the car. "If she's having a party at her house without me then I will sure as hell crash it," she said to herself as she followed the blue car.

* * *

"Okay," President Taylor said on the phone as she shut it off. She went to the other room where Dalia, Kayla, and Farhad were waiting for some news. "He wasn't in the car."

Dalia closed her eyes and let a sigh of relief. Kayla's crying had seemed to subside. "Do they know where he is?" Kayla asked her.

Taylor put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "not yet," she said, "but they believe that they switched him into a different car but do not worry, the CTU agents are doing everything in their power to find him and to safely return him back."

"Let's hope so," Dalia said.

"What about that girl, Meg?" Kayla asked.

"She was in the car with Tarin," Taylor told her.

"Did she die?"

"I hope so," Farhad said more to himself than to the ladies in the room.

"No," Taylor said, "she jumped out of the car before Tarin threw himself off of the roof."

The family waited for more information on their beloved leader.

**7:50-8:00**


	21. In the Clutches of Danger

**I don't own 24**

**

* * *

**

**Previously on 24**

**_"she threated me."_**

**_"I want him to suffer! End of discussion!" Omar shouted back._**

**_"Come on," Meg said as she motioned for him to come, "I'm gonna bust you out of here," she said._**

**_"I cannot get out," Farhad said._**

**_"Are you insane?" Meg asked him, "peace is the best thing ever! Everybody will be better with one another and there would be no more wars," she said as if she had an idea to what she was talking about. "That's just plain stupid."_**

**_"I know you told them," it was Dana and she had found out that Meg had told Jack._**

**_"GET IN THERE!" to him. Farhad went to the closet and Renee shut the door._**

**_"Where's the other girl?" Bishop asked Omar as they both looked around for her._**

**_"It doesn't matter," Omar told him, "let's just go. We're wasting time."_**

**_"Renee," he said as he turned around and looked at her, "I want you to take the family back to the U.N. while I go and search for President Hassan alright," Jack told her._**

**_"CTU is after you," Dana warned him._**

**_"Why am I being told now?" Tarin asked her._**

**_"The drones were out for only thirty seconds," Dana explained, "somehow they found you."_**

**_"That's car looks suspicious," Meg said as she decided to follow the car. "If she's having a party at her house without me then I will sure as hell crash it," she said to herself as she followed the blue car._**

**Jack: The following takes place between 8 a.m. and 9 a.m.**

* * *

The car drove down an alley. Meg tried to keep up with the car but she was just too exhausted. "I think I lost ten trillion calories!" she yelled as she stopped and bent down. She put her hands on her knees and tried to take in some breaths.

"You alright?" a man asked her with a Middle Eastern accent.

"Huh?" Meg asked, "yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Whoo!" she blurted out as she straightened her back and went after the blue car.

Then she came in contact with a fence. She saw a blue car that was parked. She saw the blond woman and a man there. They opened the trunk and they took Omar out of the trunk. "He could fit in there?" Meg asked as she looked. "Damn!"

The man and the woman took Omar inside the apartment.

"Great," Meg said as she stared at the fence, "now it's me and this stupid thang." She did a jump and started the climb the fence. She was not really athletic. So she had a tough time adjusting her weight while climbing. When she got to the top of the fence, she looked down. "Oh mother," she said for she was high up. She looked up to the sky and let out a huge sigh, "the things I do to save other people's lives," she jumped off the fence and landed on all fours.

She wiped off her hands and ran into the building where they took Omar. She swung open the door and started to climb up the stairs. "Yo!" she yelled at a person on the floor. A little boy turned around and looked at her. He ran to her while holding a ball. "Yeah, did you by any chance see three people?"

The boy gave her a confused look.

"Oh my God," Meg said, "did you see three," she said slowly while holding three fingers in the air, "going upstairs?" she demonstrated it for him.

The little boy nodded at her.

"Where? Which door?" she asked as she pointed to a random door. She heard a door closing. "A-ha," she said. "Thanks kid," she said as she patted the kid on the head and ran to the door.

While she went to the door, she got a phone call. "Yeah," she said. The line was cut off. "Hold on man I can't hear ya," she said. She opened the door and walked inside while holding the phone up in the air. "Where the hell can I find four bars?" she said as she kept touring around the house. She walked into a closet and saw that it said two bars. She walked way deeper into the closet and found four bars. "Four bars! Yes!" she yelled. She put the phone in her ear and heard nothing. "You hung up goddamn it!" she yelled.

She heard a gun cock and she looked up. She found herself in a room with two men, Samir, and Omar that was sitting in a chair.

"Yes!" she yelled as she pointed at Omar, "I found you!" her cell phone rang again. She looked at it.

"Who is it?" Samir asked her as he held his gun up to her face.

"Mhhhh-mmh," Meg said as she shrugged while looking at the phone number. "I don't have this number in my contacts anyway."

"Give that phone to me," Samir said as he extended out his hand.

"Sure," Meg said as she put the phone on his hand and he put it in his pocket. "While you're at it, put your phone number there."

"Bring a chair," Samir said to one of the henchmen. He got up from his chair next to Omar. Samir grabbed Meg by the arm and pushed her to the chair. "Stay there or you will be killed."

Meg gave him a confused expression. "What's that?" she asked.

Samir put his gun on her forehead, "I will pull this trigger if you say another word."

Meg happily nodded at him as he lowered his gun from her forehead and went to deal with Omar. Not paying attention, Meg suddenly heard a sharp slap in the air. She looked next to her and saw Omar's head hanging from the side as he was bleeding from his mouth.

"DAY-UMMMM! That was so random!" Meg said as she looked at him. "First of all you look horrible, second, you're bleeding."

Omar slowly rose up his head and looked at Meg.

"Hi," she said as she smiled at him.

"Would you like to be next?" Samir suddenly said as he approached her.

"You do that and I'll kick you in the balls where you will groan in agony while a chop your fingers off and feed them to the dogs!" Meg yelled at him.

Samir bend down at came into eye level with her. "Like you would actually do that," he said to her.

"I would," Meg said as she held up her index finger in mid-air. "You don't know me brother. I could throw you off a cliff and drown you in a river."

"Try," Samir said to her. "Get up."

Meg got up from the chair. She discovered that Samir was taller than her but whatever she could take him. "Let's go," Meg said as she clapped her hands.

Samir had his hands on his hips and he nodded at her. After a millisecond, Meg found herself on the ground. She had a bruised eye, a bleeding lip, and a flaming cheek.

"That was so fast!" Meg said as she got up from the ground, "let's do it again!"

Samir backhanded her and she fell on the floor again.

"Again!" Meg yelled.

Samir slapped her again and she fell on the floor. When she was on the floor he began to beat her severely.

"Stop it!" Omar yelled. He got up from the chair but he was electrocuted by one of the henchmen and he too, fell on the ground. He was lifted off the floor and put back in the chair.

After a few minutes, Samir stopped. He scooped up Meg and put her on the chair. Her face was extremely bruised and her lip was bleeding again! Her body hurt here to where Samir hit her. "Okay you know what?" Meg told him, "that was child abuse!"

"What an intelligent thing to say for such a dumb girl," Samir responded.

"You alright?" Omar whispered to her.

Meg turned around and looked at him. "I am just dandy as dandelions in December."

"Give him the shot," Samir told the henchmen. One of the approached with a syringe and titled Omar's head to the side. Then he stuck the needle in his neck and put whatever was in there in Omar's body.

"That must hurt like the fires of hell!" Meg commented.

"Prepare the internet feed," Samir said to the other henchmen as he began to put in the wires to connect the video camera to the internet.

**8:15-8:20**


	22. Escape

**I don't own 24 or the movie 'My Son the Fanatic' or the song 'Telephone' by Lady Gaga and Beyoncé. One of my friends gave me the idea of putting the 'Secret Agent Theme Song' in here also. So thank you. **

* * *

The henchman set up the video camera. "It's ready," the henchman told Samir.

"Good," Samir said as he looked at Omar and at Meg. "Bring the girl over here," he said to him. Then henchman approached Meg and grabbed her by the shoulders. He dragged her to Samir. "Stay there," Samir told her as he took out a black cloth material and put it on his face. "Open it," he said as he put Meg's back to his chest.

The henchman turned on the video recorder. Samir took out his phone and dialed the President.

The phone rang to President Taylor's desk. She quickly went there to answer it. "Hello?" she said as to the phone as she put it on speaker.

"Good morning Madam President," Samir said. "How is this fine morning treating you?"

"Who are you?" President Taylor asked him.

"I knew that you would protest for giving Omar to us," he said on the phone as he looked at him.

"Oh," she heard Kayla's tiny squeak when she heard her father's name.

"Open the television Madam President," Samir told her.

"Excuse me," Taylor said to Dalia, Kayla, and Farhad as she went to the next room. She opened the television and looked at it. Samir was there holding the phone and had Meg in his grip. Taylor gasped when she looked at the scene.

"Hey President of the U.S.A," Meg suddenly said as she looked at the camera. She smiled at it. "How are things going? OW!" she yelped as Samir gave her a kick.

President Taylor jumped a little bit when she heard a harsh thump and Meg's 'ow.'

Suddenly, Samir ripped off Meg's sleeve from her shirt and showed President Taylor her gunshot wound. "See this?" he said to the camera, "I gave her that!" he squeezed her arm causing excruciating pain to fly up her body and making her let out a bloody scream. He tore off the bandage that was wrapped around her arm and whipped out a knife from his pocket. He put the knife close to her wound and pressed it so hard. Meg screamed again.

President Taylor had to look away. She couldn't stand at looking at a child getting hurt like that. The phone next to her rang and she picked it up.

"Satisfied yet?" Samir sarcastically asked her.

"What do you want with this child?" Taylor asked him.

"Omar's life," Samir told her.

"What have you done with him?" she demanded.

"Relax," Samir coolly said, "he's fine. If he doesn't give up his life, then the little American girl dies."

"Are you telling me that you are using an innocent child for your own advantage?"

"That's why I'm feeling so used," Meg suddenly said as she heard Taylor's comment on the Samir's phone.

"We'll check in with you in a few minutes," Samir told her and the video camera disconnected. When the video camera was disconnected, Meg was pushed back into the chair. "Think about it Omar," Samir told him, "would you save your life for this sweet little American girl?"

Omar just stared at him. He didn't know what to do? The bomb didn't go off because he had given himself up but Meg tagged along and turned the whole situation into a ball of messed up yarn.

"I am not American," Meg suddenly said, "I'm British," she said as she did a slight British accent. "Just like that kid that plays in the movie 'My Son the Fanatic.'"

"Shut up," Samir told her.

"Wait!" she suddenly shouted, "am I over the internet? Am I going to be famous? Damn it man! I need answers now!" she yelled as she tipped back in her chair and fell backwards.

"Are you high or something?" Samir asked her as he looked at her struggling to get up on the floor.

"I just ate a lot of chocolate," Meg said, "help me up!" she ordered the henchmen as they tipped the chair up again.

Samir bent down and looked at her in the eyes. "Then stop eating a lot of it then."

"No I will not and my, my, my baby your eyes are soooooooo hot!" Meg gushed as he looked at his eyes. She put her hands on his face and inspected his eyes, "they're brown!" she squealed.

"Whoa!" everyone in the room, except Samir and Meg, said.

"First my brother and now him," Omar said as he shook his head.

"Hey, hey, hey," Meg said as she turned around and looked at Omar, "it's always your brother and he will always be the one."

Then everyone groaned.

Meg's phone rang again and Samir took it out of his pocket. "Who is this?" he asked her as he showed her the number.

Meg squinted at the number and recognized it. "Oh that's Jackie," she said, "give it to me, I know what to say to him."

Samir looked at her then at the ringing cell phone. "Fine, you say anything to where you are and I will shoot you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she said. Samir opened the phone and put it on her ear. "Stop callin', stop callin', I don't wanna think anymore, I got my head and my heart on the dance floor. Stop callin', stop callin', I don't wanna talk anymore, I got my head and my heart on the dance floor. STOP CALLING ME DAMN IT IT'S ANNOYING!" she yelled on the phone and Samir shut the phone.

"Damn it," Jack said as he looked at his phone.

"Did you get a hold of her?" Renee asked him. Both of them were at CTU. They got information from Dana who turned out to be a bad girl and was caught. She had told them to where they had been keeping Omar.

"I did but she sang to me and yelled," Jack told her.

"Maybe she's with Omar," Renee told him.

"Yeah," Jack said, "we have to go to where Dana said. We have to go come on," he said as they both got ready.

"You did well," Samir told her.

Meg began to jump around in her chair.

"What's the matter with you now?" he asked her as he looked at her jumping up and down in the chair.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Meg told him.

"No," Samir said as he turned his back on her.

"You want me to do it here?" Meg asked, "well if you say so."

"NO!" everyone yelled at her, including Samir. "Fine he'll go with you." He said as he motioned for one of his henchmen to walk with her.

"_In_ the bathroom?" Meg asked, "with me?"

"No," Samir said, "he's going to escort you."

"Oh," Meg said as she got up. The henchman took her by the arm and led her to the bathroom. As they were walking to the living room a woman came out of a room. She looked at the man and at Meg. "Hey," Meg said as she looked at her, "you look familiar."

The woman said something to the man in Arabic and he said something back. Then he took Meg to the bathroom where he pushed her in there and slammed the door shut.

When Meg was in the bathroom she locked the door so he wouldn't come in. She looked around the bathroom for a weapon. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. "Hey there gorgeous," she said as she fixed her hair. She opened one of the drawers for a comb but she came face to face with a gun. "YES! ITS MT LUCKY DAY!" she yelled.

"Hey!" the door rattled and she turned around and looked at the white door, "is everything okay there?"

"Um yeah," Meg said, "I just popped a zit and it's bleeding along with something yellow."

"Keep your girl problems to yourself," he told her.

"Blah, blah, blah," Meg whispered. She slowly came out of the bathroom.

"All set?" he asked her.

"Yep," she said as she held up the gun and shot him. This time, her coordination was not off. The man fell dead on the floor. Meg stepped over his body and went to the kitchen. She grabbed a frying pan. She walked back to the closet and slowly walked to the closet.

She held up the gun and shot the remaining henchman. Samir noticed this and he began shooting at her. Meg held up the frying pan to her face to block out the shots. She ran to Samir and hit him on the head with the frying pan, knocking him out.

She ran over to Omar and untied his wrists that were wrapped in a rope. "Ya'll okay?" she asked him.

Omar nodded, "yourself?"

"Dandy as roses in October," she said as she helped him out of the chair. She went to the camera. "These mother—"

"Don't say that," Omar told her.

"Are suckas," Meg said as she ignored him, "yeah!" She went to Samir's body and searched his pockets. "My phone," she said as she whipped out her phone. "His phone," she said. She put it on the ground and stepped on it as hard as she could. "Let's go!" she said as she grabbed Omar by the arm and dragged him outside the apartment.

"Do, do-do-do, do-do-do-doooooooo," Meg said as she rolled on the floor while holding up the gun that she found in the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Omar asked her.

"Being a secret agent," Meg told him as they went downstairs. Once they were out of the building, Omar asked, "where should we go now?"

"Six Flags!" Meg yelled as she held up her arm in the air.

"In Manhattan?" Omar asked her.

"Yeah," Meg nodded excitedly. "It's a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

"People's lives are at stake if this bomb goes off," Omar told her.

"The bomb was a fake," Meg said, "Jesus!"

"No it wasn't," Omar told her.

"Let's just go there alright," Meg told him, "he'll never find us there," she said. She looked at the blue car and pushed Omar there. They got into the car and drove away from the apartment.

**8:25-8:45**


	23. Going After

**I don't own 24**

* * *

The CTU agents were out of the apartment. They were getting their ammunition ready to go and kill the terrorists and save Omar.

Jack was speaking with Renee, telling her that she had to do exactly what he said. He knew that Renee was a really dangerous and feisty girl for what she went through with Vladimir whom she killed for he had attacked her. He just wanted to keep Renee safe from danger. She had almost died today.

Once they got ready, they moved into the apartment. Jack held the gun up in front of him, if any person decided to jump out and attack them. Renee was right behind him. Jack held up a small amplifier and put it next to the wall. He heard different voices of families as he passed through the wall. He suddenly got to a door and it had nobody talking there.

Jack tried to figure it out. Was this door abandoned? Was Omar there? Jack tried the door and it was open. As he entered he slowly walked into the room along with Renee. The living room was empty.

"Renee," he said to her as she ran over to him, "you check the kitchen and bathroom, while I check the master bedroom and the closet."

"Okay," Renee nodded as she ran over to the kitchen. She held the gun up. There was nobody there and everything was in order. She left the kitchen and headed to the bathroom next. Once she got there, she saw a man lying on the floor. She put her foot on his hip and rolled him. She saw that he was shot in the chest.

She stepped over the dead man and slowly but silently put her hand on the door knob of the bathroom. She slowly opened the door and slowly peeked inside. In the bathroom she saw a drawer that was hanging open. She walked into the bathroom and looked around. She also checked the bathtub that had nobody in it.

Once she was finished, she went to find Jack. "Jack," she said when she found him in the master bedroom as he was looking under the bed, "there was nobody in the kitchen or the bathroom."

Jack got up from the floor. "Nobody here either," he said as he slowly wiped the dust off of his hands, "let's go to the closet."

The two agents walked to the closet. Jack opened the door and in front of him were some clothes that were hanging. Something caught his eye. He saw a brown material behind those clothes. He pushed the clothes out of the way and moved the brown wood out of the way.

"Stay there," he whispered to Renee as she stepped back from the closet. He slowly walked into the secret room, holding the gun up. As he walked into the room, from the mirror he saw two dead men lying on the ground. Jack ran to them. "Renee!" he called as she ran into the room.

She looked at Jack, at the video recorder, the flag, the empty chair, and finally two dead men lying on the floor. She bent down and looked at them. "None of them are Samir," she spoke up, "and neither was the one that I found lying by the bathroom door."

"Do you think he took Omar into a different place?" Jack asked her.

"I don't know," Renee said, "Dana told us that this was the only place where Samir took him. Do you think she was lying?"

"She seemed pretty sure of herself that they were taking Omar here," Jack said. If Dana had lied to him, then Jack would make sure as hell that she was never born.

"Let's check that video camera," Renee said as she motioned for the camera. Jack walked up to it and took the camera in his hands. He clicked play.

"These mother—" Meg's voice said as she appeared on the camera as she shook her hands in the air.

"Don't say that," Omar's voice was heard.

"Are suckas…..yeah!" she yelled.

"Meg was here?" Jack asked as he looked at the video.

Renee looked up from the video. She looked at the wall in front of her. She felt some hot tears welling up in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked as he looked at her.

"Hmm?" Renee asked as she looked at Jack. She felt a tears running down her face. "Y-yeah I'm fine," she said as she quickly wiped the tear away from her face, hoping that Jack didn't see her.

"Six Flags!" Meg yelled from the video. Jack looked and saw the back of Meg's head arguing with Omar. He suddenly saw that two of the leaving. He fast forwarded the camera and Samir popped up. He saw Samir looking around the room and leaving to go after Meg and Omar.

"He's going after them," Jack said to Renee.

"But do we now where Six Flags is?" Renee asked him.

"Yeah," he said, "I took my granddaughter there on time to see the cartoon characters," he said as he put his gun away. He took out his cell phone.

"Hello?" President Taylor said.

"Madam President, President Hassan in gone," Jack explained.

Taylor shook her head, "what do you mean by gone?" she heard Kayla's soft whimper in her ears. She turned around and assured her that everything was probably okay.

"Meg helped him escape," Jack said.

"A child helped him escape?" Taylor said for she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yes," Jack said, "we are going to find them."

"Did you find Samir Mehran?" Taylor asked.

"No," Jack said, "he escaped after Meg and Omar left. He's probably going after them."

"Well," Taylor said, "I'm glad to hear that he's alright but just get him back as fast as possible."

"We will," Jack said as he shut the phone. He looked at Renee, "come on we're going to Six Flags to find them."

Renee nodded as the two of them ran out of the room.

* * *

"Did they find my husband?" Dalia asked as she approached President Taylor.

"No," Taylor gently said as she took Dalia's hand in hers, "Meg helped him escape. CTU agents are trying to find them now."

"Whoa, whoa," Farhad said, "Meg? Meg helped him escape?"

"Yes," Taylor told him, "the same way she helped you escape your two deaths."

Dalia sighed as she put a hand over her heart. "Thank God he's away," she said.

Taylor nodded. She thought that it wouldn't help much if Samir was after them.

"Did they find the man that was going to murder my father?" Kayla asked as she wiped some tears away from her face. She was relieved and scared at the same time.

"His name is Samir Mehran," Taylor told her as she put her hand on her cheek. "They haven't found him yet but when they do, he will pay dearly for what he had tried to do," she said.

* * *

Samir was driving in a black car that he found down at the parking lot. He didn't care that he had stolen it. All he cared about was to finish unfinished business. He had heard what Meg was talking with Omar about. He had been "knocked out" but he had heard everything she had said. He hoped to find them as soon as possible and kill the both of them whether he lived or not.

**8:50-9:00**


	24. Six Flags!

**I don't own 24**

* * *

_**"Oh my God," Meg said, "did you see three," she said slowly while holding three fingers in the air, "going upstairs?" she demonstrated it for him.**_

_**"Give that phone to me," Samir said as he extended out his hand.**_

_**She looked next to her and saw Omar's head hanging from the side as he was bleeding from his mouth.**_

_**"DAY-UMMMM! That was so random!" Meg said as she looked at him. "First of all you look horrible, second, you're bleeding."**_

_**Omar slowly rose up his head and looked at Meg.**_

_**Samir backhanded her and she fell on the floor again.**_

_**"I knew that you would protest for giving Omar to us," he said on the phone as he looked at him.**_

_**"What do you want with this child?" Taylor asked him.**_

_**"Omar's life," Samir told her.**_

_**"What have you done with him?" she demanded.**_

_**"Relax," Samir coolly said, "he's fine. If he doesn't give up his life, then the little American girl dies."**_

_**"Are you telling me that you are using an innocent child for your own advantage?"**_

_**"Damn it," Jack said as he looked at his phone.**_

_**"Did you get a hold of her?" Renee asked him.**_

_**"I did but she sang to me and yelled," Jack told her.**_

_**"Maybe she's with Omar," Renee told him.**_

_**"Yeah," Jack said, "we have to go to where Dana said."**_

_**"YES! ITS MT LUCKY DAY!" she yelled.**_

_**"All set?" he asked her.**_

_**"Yep," she said as she held up the gun and shot him.**_

_**"Let's go!" she said as she grabbed Omar by the arm and dragged him outside the apartment.**_

_**"Renee," he said to her as she ran over to him, "you check the kitchen and bathroom, while I check the master bedroom and the closet."**_

_**"None of them are Samir," she spoke up, "and neither was the one that I found lying by the bathroom door."**_

_**"Let's check that video camera," Renee said as she motioned for the camera. Jack walked up to it and took the camera in his hands. He clicked play.**_

_**"These mother—" Meg's voice said as she appeared on the camera as she shook her hands in the air.**_

_**"Don't say that," Omar's voice was heard.**_

_**"Are suckas…..yeah!" she yelled.**_

_**"Meg was here?" Jack asked as he looked at the video.**_

_**"Madam President, President Hassan in gone," Jack explained.**_

_**Taylor shook her head, "what do you mean by gone?" she heard Kayla's soft whimper in her ears. She turned around and assured her that everything was probably okay.**_

_**"Did they find my husband?" Dalia asked as she approached President Taylor.**_

_**"No," Taylor gently said as she took Dalia's hand in hers, "Meg helped him escape. CTU agents are trying to find them now."**_

_**He hoped to find them as soon as possible and kill the both of them whether he lived or not.**_

**Jack: The following takes place between 9 a.m. and 10 a.m.**

* * *

Jack was pacing back and forth, with his cell phone in his ear. Renee was looking at him pacing back and forth. She was shaking on the inside so much. She had been through much trouble while she was with the Russians, that she didn't want Meg to suffer through this kind of action.

"Chloe," she heard Jack finally talking on the phone.

"Did you find Omar?" Chloe asked him. With this type of opertion happening she impatiently waited to hear back from Jack.

"No," Jack said, "we're inside the apartment where Dana told us to go to, but he is not here. Meg helped him escape-"

"Meg was there?" Chloe interrupted him. _Oh my God _she thought. She couldn't believe that Meg was kidnapped by a terrorist. She was no harm to them. Then again, Meg was dumb and she didn't know what she was doing.

"Yeah," Jack nodded, "she helped Omar escape."

"How?" Chloe asked with curiosity.

Renee knelt down on the floor and looked at the pan. She picked it up and inspected it. "She must have hit Samir with this," she said as she turned over the pan as if it was an interesting object to look at.

"She hit Samir with a pan on his head," Jack told her, "we also found a video recording of her saying that she will be at Six Flags with Omar."

Chloe sighed and rolled her eyes. _This girl has officially lost her mind _she thought. _Why would she think of going to Six Flags with a foregin president in danger and a terrorist going after her? _

"Can you get us the route?" he asked her.

Chloe began typing on her computer. She searched through satellites and drones to look for this special event that was going on. After a couple of minutes of searching, she finally picked up the road. "I found it!" she said to Jack as she began to explain the route to Jack.

"Thanks Chloe," Jack said as he shut the phone. He put the phone back in his pocket and fianlly looked at Renee. She was still crouched on the ground, looking at the pan. "Hey," Jack softly said as he gently touched her shoulder.

Renee looked up to him. Her eyes were covered with water and were almost streaming down her cheeks. When she felt the tears starting to flow down, she quickly wiped them away. She got up and sniffled.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked her as he gently took her hand in his.

"I am just so scared," Renee said, "for her." Meg didn't deserve to die. She should have known better than to file a fake identity to apply for a dangerous job like this.

"We are going to help her," Jack assured her, "and _we _are going to get through this."

Renee nodded as a last tear drop fell from her eyes. Jack bought his index finger up to her eye and let the tear drop stain his finger.

"Let's go," he said as Renee followed him.

* * *

Meg parked the car at a parking lot. She looked inside the amusement park and saw that there were plenty of people there. "There's about a trillion people there," she exaggerated, "he'll never find us in there. Don't you think?" she asked as she turned her head and looked at Omar.

"Don't count on it," Omar said. He had known Samir for a while now. They both served back in their country's military together. He could not understand of how a person that you had been aquantied with would suddenly turn your back on you. First his brother, and now Samir. He felt like he couldn't trust anybody else in the world.

Meg opened the door and ran out. She ran to the other side of the car and pulled Omar out like he was a doll to play with. "I saw something so AWESOME!" she yelled. "Free rollercoaster rides," she yelled as she pointed to the sign.

"No," Omar told her.

"I say yes!" Meg yelled as she dragged him over to a huge rollarcoaster. She ignored Omar's protests. "Oh blah, blah, blah," she said, "you need to loosen up and have a little fun."

The rollercoaster suddenly stopped. The people jumped out while they laughed with one another and commented on the ride. Meg grabbed Omar and put him a the seat next to her. They buckled up and waited for the rollercoaster to start.

What felt like a second to Omar, and a century to Meg, the rollarcoaster slowly began. When the rollarcoster got to the hill part, Omar looked down. He quickly shut his eyes. "Tell me when this is over," he said to Meg.

The rollercoaster fell down in a swift movement. "YEAH!" Meg yelled with excitement.

"I THINK I'M GOING TO BE SICK!" Omar screamed at the top of his lungs. He hated rollercoasters now. It was worse than being almost killed by Samir.

"Ooh look," Meg said as she pointed ahead of her, "here comes the loopy thingie," she said. The rollercoaster quickly moved up and around the loop tracks. Meg screamed while Omar tried to fight back a nauseous sensation that he was experiencing right about now.

* * *

From outside of Six Flags, a black car parked in the driveway. Samir climbed out and pulled out his binoculars. He looked at the rollarcoaster as it rode by the tracks. He smiled when he caught sight of Omar and Meg.

* * *

After a few minutes, the rollarcoaster ride stopped and everybody climbed out. "Oh my God that wa so much fun!" she yelled as she smack Omar harshly on the back. Omar staggered forward. "We have to go again, like right now!"

"NO!' Omar yelled at her. He saw a figure of someone dressed in black pants, a black shirt, and a black jacket. He was walking towards them. He recognized him. "you said that he wasn't going to find us here."

"Who?" Meg laughed as she looked at Omar. She was on Cloud Nine again. Omar grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around. "Oh," she said as she looked at Samir, "who's that?"

"The terrorist!" Omar snapped at her, fighting the urge to choke her.

"Oh," Meg said, "RUN!" The two of them ran into a crowd of people with Samir chasing after them.

**10:10-10:15**


	25. Idea

**I don't own 24**

* * *

Omar kept Meg close to him so she wouldn't wander off. He decided that they should get out of Six Flags as quickly as possible. Since they were inside a huge crowd of people, they might have the opportunity to escape from Samir.

Meg looked at her left and saw a man standing beside a cart that contained food. "I have an idea," she yelled at Omar as she ran to the cart.

"No," Omar said as he tried to grab her but she ran away from him. He followed her to the cart,

"Buy one of those Crazy String thingies and we will spray him with it," Meg explained. "Two," she held up two fingers to them as he gave them to her. She threw one at Omar and handed the money to the man.

She ran to the group of people where Samir suddenly popped up. "Ready...aim...FIRE!" Meg yelled as she popped off the cap from the bottle and sprayed Samir with it.

When the contents of the bottle hit Samir, he threw up his hands over his face to protect himself from whatever he was being sprayed with.

"Why is this crazy string yellow?" Meg asked. She turned the bottle over and looked at the brand. "THIS IS STRING CHEESE!" she yelled as she looked. "WHY THE HELL WOULD HE GIVE ME STRING CHEESE?" she screamed as if her arm was being amputated.

Feeling that he wasn't being sprayed anymore, Samir looked up at Meg and charged at her. Meg and Omar commenced in spraying him again. He stopped running and covered his face with his arms. When Meg and Omar ran out, they ran away from Samir.

"What should we do now?" Omar asked Meg.

"Why are you asking me?" Meg asked him.

"Becasue you are the one that came up with this 'smart' idea," he told her as he air-quoted the word 'smart.'

"Oh okay," Meg said as she stopped running, "more rides!" she threw her arm in the air and ran to a rollarcoaster ride, only to be pulled ack by Omar.

"No rollarcoaster rides," Omar told her.

"Fine," Meg said, "then we should hide. Go to one of those 'House of Mirrors' thing and I'll go to the pool." She ran away from Omar leaving him there.

Omar turned to his left and saw that the House of Mirrors was there. He ran into the game and hid there.

* * *

Meg arrived to the pool. It wasn't really a pool actaully. There were fun objects there that shot water out at people. She ran there. As she was hiding between a group of people she saw Samir looking around the groups of people for her

"YO! We Have Already Met!" she yelled as she cupped her hands on her mouth. Samir tunred his head and looked at her. He pushed someone out of the way and began to quickly appraoch her.

Meg ran away from him and his behind a slide that led into an actual pool. She saw Samir running at her, while getting wet. "Take that shirt off before you catch a cold!" Meg yelled at him as she quickly climbed up the ladder. Once she was on top she quickly slid down the slide and landed into the pool.

She shot up from the pool and shook her head from side to side to shake off the excess water. She turned and saw samir standing there on the edge of the pool. Waiting for her to come out. Meg quickly jumped out of the pool and ran.

Samir ran after her. He was a fast runner but a thought also motivated him. He was doing what he thought was right. He was going to kill both Meg and Omar and nothing was going to stand in his way.

Meg jumped over the fence of the entrance of the pool. She ran into a food court and grabbed a soda from a man that was drinking out of it. Samir jumped right in front of her. Meg threw the soda in his face, that hit his eyes.

As Samir was rubbing his eyes, Meg threw the cup on the ground and ran to find Omar.

Omar was pacing back and forth in the House of Mirrors as his reflection mimicked everything he did. "Ahh!" he yelled as Meg came up behind him. "Don't do that," he told her. He looked at her, "why are you wet?" he asked her.

"Oh I fell in the pool," Meg told him.

"A pool?" he asked her.

"Yeah a pool," Meg assured him, "anyway, I just dodged Hot Eyes, we have to get out of here!"

"I was thinking the same thing six minutes ago!" Omar snapped at her.

"Yeah whatever I have to call Jack," Meg said as she dialed Jack's number on her phone.

* * *

Jack was driving the car with Renee inside. His cell phone rang. He quickly picked it up and put it in his ear. "Bauer," he answered.

"Barkwood," Meg answered.

Jack let out a sigh of relief and frustration, "Meg where the hell are you?"

Renee turned her head and looked at Jack. _Finally _she thought. She felt like it was taking forever to find Meg in such a big city.

"I'm at Six Flags," Meg answered him.

"Why in the world would you be at Six Flags with the presidnet that was almost murdered today _and _Samir Mehran?" Jack asked her.

"Is that the guy with the Hot Eyes?" Meg asked him for she had no clue who Samir Mehran was.

"I swear your head is messed up," Jack told her. "When we get you, you are coming with me until we locate your parents."

"Ha, nice try," Meg said, "I don't have any," she said as she shook her head, as if Jack was standing right there.

"Well just stay there with Omar while we come there to get you," Jack told her.

"We'll try," Meg said. The two of them were slowly walking out of the House of Mirrors and checking left and right to see of Samir was anywhere in sight. "What do you suggest we do?" Meg asked Jack.

"Just try to blend in with your surrounding until we come to get you," Jack told her.

"Cool," Meg said as she shut the phone.

"Is she hanging in there?" Renee asked Jack as she looked at him.

Jack turned his head and looked at her. "Yeah, she is okay for now," he assured her, "what is this world coming to? The president was almost killed today, Meg is in absolute danger, and a terrorist is on the loose, and they are all at Six Flags."

Renee couldn't help but laugh silently at that. She found it kind of funny that they were in Six Flags, and Jack's expression at the situation.

* * *

Meg put the phone back into her pocket. "What did he say?" Omar asked her.

"Jack said that we need to blend in with our surroundings until he comes and gets us," Meg said. She looked at a cartoon character and suddenly an idea popped up in her head. "Hey, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Oh no," Omar said as he let out a puff of breath and shook his head at the sky.

"Oh yeah," Meg said as she grabbed him by the arm and they ran.

**10:20-10:30**


	26. Batman and Catwoman

**I don't own 24, Batman, Tweety Bird, or Catwoman**

* * *

Jack quickly parked on the parking lot of Six Flags. He put the car on "park" and him and Renee jumped off the car. They buckled their guns on the side of their jeans and hid them under their shirts. Jack walked over to Renee. "We are going to split up okay," he told her, "when you find either Meg or Omar Hassan I want you to take them and get them out of there as quickly as possible."

"What about Samir?" Renee asked him.

"When you see Samir try to get away from him as quickly as possible, I'll take caree of him," Jack told her. He didn't think that Renee was unstable but he was afraid that something might happen to her. He couldn't get the scream out of his head when Renee screamed as she began to attack Vladimir Laitanan. He had grabbed her off of him and she had turned around and jabbed him in the side of his stomach. The stab was painful but not fatal. He couldn't get that look of horror out of his face as Renee realized what she just did. He also couldn't help seeing her go to the ground looking all weak as he quickly took her in his arms.

"Okay," Renee nodded to him.

"Just act casual so no one would find us suspicious," Jack told her. He went to the west while she took east. Jack knew that this was going to take forever, there were plenty of people in the amusment park that it was going to be hard to find all three of them.

* * *

Omar and Meg came into contact with a building that was resting in front of a fence. "Lets see what's inside?" Meg suggested as she flung open the door and walked inside.

Having no other choice, Omar followed her. He looked around and saw that there was a quantity of different costumes. "Are you suggesting that we have to wear these costumes?" Omar asked her.

"Well what other choice do we have dude?" Meg asked as she turned around and threw him a costume. The cotume that she threw was yellow. "Here's the head," she said as she threw the head also. The head that went with the costume. It had an orange beak and blue big eyes with eyelashes.

"I am not wearing this," Omar said as he threw the costume on the floor.

"You hate Tweety Bird," Meg said as she did some big puppy-eyes at him and pouted.

"My daughter used to do that to me when she was young and it never worked," Omar told her.

"Well damn you're a cold man," Meg said as she turned around to look at some more costumes. "Why don't wear this and just shut up?" she said as she threw a black and grey costume to him, "and here's the mask."

Omar took the costume in his hand and look at it. It was a grey colored material with boots tied up on it and a cape, along with a belt. The mask was black with white slits and it was in a shape of a bat. "Is this really necessary?" he asked Meg, who was already throwing her costume on.

"Remember what I said?" Meg asked him as she put her mask on and tied a whip to her belt, "shut up."

* * *

Jack looked through each crowd to see iany of them stuck out. He hadn't found Omar, Meg, or Samir yet. He wondered how Renee was doing with finding them. He hoped that she was fine and not hurt from Samir. If Samir got a hold of her, Renee would probably kill him right there. Would she? He took out his phone and called Renee.

* * *

Renee had been looking through the restrooms, food courts, and rides to search for them. Yet, she didn't find any of them. Her cell phone rang and she took it out of her pocket and looked at it. It was from Jack. She opened the phone and put it in her ear. "Yeah Jack," she said.

"Renee, any luck?" he asked her.

"No," Renee answered as she shook her head, "you?"

"Nothing," Jack told her, "this is taking forever."

"I know," Renee nodded, "but we have to find them."

"Keep looking I'll check with you shortly," Jack said as they both shut their phones. Renee walked away from a rollercoaster ride and went inside the House of Mirrors.

* * *

Meg and Omar were trying to act as casual as possible and belnd in with the other characters. "Do you even know how this character is supposed to act?" Omar asked her.

"Dude I didn't watch Batman, it wasn't my homework," Meg said. Her idea of blending in was to act like a cat as accurately as possible. All she was doing right now was licking her gloved hand and making meowing sounds.

"And stop meowing and purring its creeping me out," Omar added. He felt like he had a stalker behind him.

"Rrrra-owwr," Meg hissed as she clawed the air with her gloved hand at him, "jeeze. Man is feeling like he's about to lit me up on fire."

Truth be told, he felt like he was being stalked by somebody. He kept turning his head behind him to see if Samir was somewhere in sight but he was nowhere to be seen. Pretty soon, he felt a sharp tug on the costume's cape and he jumped in the air.

"Dude stop acting paranoid its just a child," Meg told him.

Omar turned around and saw a child standing in front of him. The child had a look of excitement on his face. "Batman!" he yelled as he pointed at Omar.

"You like Batman?" Meg asked him.

"Catwoman!" he yelled as he pointed at her.

Pretty soon, some little kids heard the one that was standing in front of Omar and Meg. The ran to them yelling "BATMAN! BATMAN! BATMAN!"

"Oh no," Omar said as the mob of kids ran to them.

"I know," Meg said, "they don't even know I exist."

"Come on," Omar told her as he grabbed her by the arm and they ran as far away as they could from the mob of screaming, excited kids.

Meg took off in one direction while Omar took off in another. Meg turned around and saw that no one was following her. "Oh wow!" she said as she stopped running and threw her hands up in the air, "well I have got no fans then." She turned around and bumped into somebody. When she did, she fell on the ground on her back.

The person that she bumped into was none other than Samir. Samir turned around when he felt Meg bumping into him. He first looked in front of him but then looked at the ground.

_Mother of God, COME ON!_ Meg wanted to yell. _If this Hot Stuff finds out that I'm me in this costume I swear I am going to kick that butt of his, which is so cute by the way. _

Suddenly, Omar did a slide as he tried to stop his running. He had finally escaped the mob of children. "Hey I-" he said as he turned around and looked at Samir and Meg there.

Samir was looking at him, his hands were on his hips.

"I need to borrow your whip," he said to Meg.

"Catwoman does not let anybody borrow her whips," Meg said as she got up from the ground and took hold of her whip in her hand. "Only I know how to use it and control it."

"Terrorist in front of you," he mumbled through his teeth.

"And I cannot speak gibberish," Meg told him. "What did you say? Dearest don't sue you?" she asked.

Omar rasied her arms a little and looked at her. _Does she not know that Samir is right there?_

"Have you two seen a little girl and a man?" Samir asked them.

"Too many of them around here," Meg answered him, "be a little specific next time and bot so vauge."

"The little girl is shorter than the man. She had brown hair and brown eyes, fair skin, and is not the brightest candle," Samir explained.

"I am not a candle," Meg spoke up. Samir looked at her, "I-I mean that, I don't think she's a candle." Samir was still looking at her. "So what about them other guy?"

Samir approached her. "You cannot fool me, Meg," he said as he tore off the mask from her head.

Meg put her hands on her head. "Oh no, my identity is revealed. Oh God!" she yelled.

Samir took out a gun out of his pocket and quickly pointed it at her. He was about to shoot her but Omar lashed himself at Samir and tackled him to the ground.

"Damn two cute guys fighting, which one is going to win? President or Hot Eyes?" she said as she began watching the struggle between Omar and Samir.

Omar pinned Samir to the ground and tried to kick the gun as far away from them as possible. Omar gave Samir a punch on the face, trying to knock him out. Samir felt like starts were appearing in his face. Omar was a really strong man and his punches were worse than his. Omar gave Samir one last punch. He quickly got up from the ground and pulled Meg with him as the two of them ran out of Six Flags.

**10:59-11:00**


	27. The UN Once Again

**I don't own 24 or Batman**

* * *

_**"She hit Samir with a pan on his head," Jack told her, "we also found a video recording of her saying that she will be at Six Flags with Omar."**_

_**"Are you okay?" Jack asked her as he gently took her hand in his.**_

_**"I am just so scared," Renee said...**_

_**"There's about a trillion people there," she exaggerated, "he'll never find us in there. Don't you think?" she asked as she turned her head and looked at Omar.**_

_**"Don't count on it," Omar said...**_

_**"Oh," Meg said, "RUN!"**_

_**Jack let out a sigh of relief and frustration, "Meg where the hell are you?"**_

_**"I'm at Six Flags," Meg answered him.**_

_**"Well just stay there with Omar while we come there to get you," Jack told her.**_

_**"Renee, any luck?" he asked her.**_

_**"No," Renee answered as she shook her head, "you?"**_

_**"Nothing," Jack told her, "this is taking forever."**_

_**"I know," Renee nodded, "but we have to find them."**_

_**Samir approached her. "You cannot fool me, Meg," he said as he tore off the mask from her head.**_

_**Meg put her hands on her head. "Oh no, my identity is revealed. Oh God!" she yelled.**_

_**Samir took out a gun out of his pocket and quickly pointed it at her. He was about to shoot her but Omar lashed himself at Samir and tackled him to the ground.**_

**Jack: The following takes place between 11 a.m. and 12 p.m.**

* * *

A crowd of people suddenly gathered around Samir. He had been slugged pretty bad. His nose bleeding. He slowly shook his head from side to side and opened his his vision cleared, he saw that he was standing in a crowd of people.

"Sir are you alright?" a poilce man asked. Someone had called 911 and they came to the amusement park immediately.

"No," Samir answered as he shook his head.

"We're going to get some paramedics to see if you are okay alright," a policeman said as he got up to go and fetch a paramedic.

He did not want to expose himself but he had no other choice. He quickly swiped out his gun and shot the policeman. The policeman fell face down on the pavement. Samir quickly got up onto his feet and ran away from the sceaming crowd that had people running away from him.

* * *

Jack suddenly saw Renee. "Did you find them?" he asked her.

"No," she answered as she shook her head.

Jack suddenly saw a woman running frantically with her child. "What the hell is going on?" he asked no one in particualr. His eyes traveled around the amusement park when his eyes fell on the dead cop. "Oh my God," he said as he quickly ran to the body. Renee ran along with him.

Jack rolled the body over and saw that he had been shot through the heart. "Chloe," he said in the earpiece, "can you check the drones?"

"On it Jack," Chloe said as she searched for the right drones in the specific location. When she found a video file that the drones recorded she rewinded it and put it on pause. "What has happened?" she asked him.

"We found a dead cop," Jack said, "it could have been Samir that shot him."

"That might have caused the panic around here," Renee added.

"Can you see what happened?" he asked her.

Chloe looked closer to the computer screen. She saw a girl that was standing and two men fighting. She paused the video oncee she got a better look at their faces and ran through the facial recognition. When she did that, three files popped up. It was Samir's file, Omar's file, and Meg's fake file.

"Jack," Chloe said, "it was Meg, Omar, and Samir. Omar punched him and ran away with Meg."

"Do you know when they left?"

"Hold on," she said as she fast fowarded the video. The video changed and it showed Omar and Meg quickly getting into a car. "They left about six minutes ago. The car that they drove away with was a blue car."

"Meg and Omar drove away in a blue car," Jack filled Renee in on the information.

"Do we know where they are going?" Renee asked him.

"The only place to where they are likely to go is the U.N.," Jack told her, "we have to go there." He put his gun away.

"What about Samir?" Renee asked him.

Jack looked around the amusement park and saw that it was completely abandoned, "he's gone."

* * *

"DRIVE!" Meg yelled as Omar was frantically driving away.

"I am driving!" Omar snapped at her. He was way over the speed limit. He had cars honking, he passed through red lights. The police would have been on him but they didn't catch him yet.

"If this was a bat mobile it would have completed you," Meg added, "but what we have is a freakin' Toyota!"

Omar turned his head and looked at her. When he had fighting with Samir, Samir had grabbed his mask and tore it off of his face. Even his costume had been a little ripped through out the fight.

"I really want to punch something now," he heard Meg say.

"Why?" he asked her.

"I don't know," Meg said as she looked straight ahead, "just for the hell of it. Anyhoo where are we going now?"

Omar breathed in a deep breath and then let it out. He had to control his temper with this girl. "We are going to the U.N," he said slowly, "becasue that's the only place where Samir won't come after us."

"What about McDonald's?" Meg asked, "I was there and he didn't come after me."

Omar tried to block out her stupid question and just focus on his driving. They were almost there. A lot of things had been happening today and he was extremely exhausted. This is just what he needed. Meg's reing of stupid questions. He knew that when he was going to go back to the U.N., him and President Taylor would sit back down and discuss about the peace treaty. That and be reunited with his family again.

He stopped the car at the entrance of the U.N. "I cannot go in there looking like this," he said.

"Come on," Meg said as she got out of the car. She went to the other side of the car, opened the door, and dragged Omar out. "At least you're wearing clothes."

"I look ridiculous," Omar commented as he looked at his outfit.

"Buddy if it makes you feel any better," Meg said as she patted his shoulder, "you already are."

Omar looked from his outfit to her. "I am going to give you three seconds to run."

"Why?"

"One...two..."

"See ya!" Meg yelled as she took off to the entrance to the U.N. Omar chased after her.

* * *

A black car that was parked off into the distance of the U.N., Samir watched as the two of them went inside. He was going to wait for one of them to come out. Omar was not going to come out, he knew that. The little girl was. He was going to make sure that she never saw the light of day again.


	28. Family Reunion

**I don't own 24 or Batman or the song 'We Will Rock You' by Queen**

* * *

Meg barged into the U.N with Omar running after her. The police workers looked on as she quickly passed through them with Omar. One of the policeman had to talk into his walkie-talkie to stop them.

Meg looked behind her and saw an exhausted Omar. "Dude and I thought Batman was faster than that!" she called down. She ran straight for an elevator that two men left. It was slowly closing. She picked up her speed and jumped in.

Omar ran close to the elevator but it closed. There was a sharp knock on the door. "Ha, ha," Meg said as she pointed to the door, her tongue sticking out, "missed me!"

She waited for the elevator to go up to the ninth floor. When it dinged she got out of the elevator and looked to see which way she should go. She heard a ding behind her and turned around. From the elevator, Omar came out.

"Come on!" Meg yelled as she threw her arms in the air. "Why do people always chase me?" she took off with Omar right behind her.

* * *

In another room, Dalia, Kayla, and Farhad were waiting if they had any news about Omar. The three of them looked up as they saw President Taylor walking in the room. They got up and walked up to her.

"Do they have any news from my husband yet?" Dalia asked as she took Taylor's hand in hers. She had waited impatiently for any news.

"They haven't found him yet," Presidnet Taylor assured them, "the CTU agents are doing everything in their power to find them."

Dalia nodded at her. She held a weeping Kayla close to her. President Taylor turned around and walked out of the room incase she got another phone call about Omar. She couldn't be in the same room with the Hassan family. If she got a news that Omar was dead, yes, she was going to tell them but not when she was in the same room with them.

Still holding her daughter tightly, Dalia turned around and looked at Farhad. "You started all of this," she hissed at him. "Why did you want to ruin our lives?"

"Because I did not agree to the things Omar wished to do," Farhad said, "such as this peace treaty."

This time, Kayla looked at her uncle. "Why uncle, why?" she asked as some tears streamed down her face. "Father had done nothing wrong to anybody, what has he done wrong with you, other than the peace treaty?"

Farhad had no answer to that. He kept quiet and looked down at the floor.

* * *

"You are so slow!" Meg yelled as she dodged Omar's grasp.

"That's because I am tired!" he yelled at her.

"Buddy you're a young man, hard man, charging in the street gonna take on the world someday. You got mud on your face, you big disgrace, waving your banner all over the place singing we will, we will, rock you!" she sang as she turned around and charged to a room.

In the room, Dalia, Kayla, and Farhad had nothing to say to each other. They just waited in silence for any news.

"I hope he's alright," Dalia said as she broke the silence.

"Me too," Farhad said. He wanted to avoid the death penalty but seeing that his plan had backfired, he hoped for his brother to be okay.

Dalia made no comment to his wish. She looked up to see President Taylor walking in. "No news is good news," Taylor said.

BAM!

Farhad, Dalia, Kayla, and President Taylor jumped in the air. They turned around to the direction where they heard the sound. On the door, a small person slipped down the glass and into the ground.

"That's Meg," Farhad pointed out. They saw Meg getting up from the ground and supporting her weight on the door handle. She turned her head and looked behind her. She quickly opened the door and Omar charged into the room.

"Well that's new," Meg said, "superhero to the rescue!"

"Omar?" Dalia said as she looked at her husband in the costume. She tried hard not to laugh but she was filled with a lot of happy emotions. She jumped in his arms and hugged him. Kayla hugged him too.

"Alright then, everyone is hugging each other," Meg said as she tipped back and forth on her feet. She tured her head and looked at Farhad. He turned his head and shook his head to her. "Oh well I tried," she shrugged.

"Mr. President," Taylor said as she approached him, "I cannot describe how relieved I am to see that you are doing alright."

"You just did," Meg said.

"Why are you dressed like this Father?" Kayla asked him.

"Well," Meg exaggerated the word as she walked up to them, "thanks to my sheer brilliance we escaped the clutches of Hot Eyes!"

"Sheer brilliance?" Omar asked her.

"Yeah, sheer brilliance. Whithout it, we would have been killed," Meg explained.

"I was almost killed by a mob of fanatic children!" Omar snapped at her, "I had to run as fast as possible, just to get away from them."

"I didn't," Meg said, "then I bumped into Hot Eyes and all that jazz. By the way, that guy is after us."

"CTU agents are doing everything that they can to apprehend him," Taylor assured her.

"Well they aren't doing a good job," Meg scoffed, "I am doing way better than they are which is a lot coming from me."

"At least you succeeded in saving my husband," Dalia said as she smiled at Meg.

"You must be exhausted," Taylor spoke up, "would you like anything to have."

"McDonald's," Meg said as she turned around and walked out of the room. Presidnet Taylor, Dalia, Farhad, and Kayla looked at one another when she said that.

Presidnet Taylor touched Omar's arm, "I am going to let you reunite back with you family and relax for a while," she said as she smiled at him.

"Thank you Madam President," Omar nodded his thank you to her. President Taylor smiled and walked out of the room.

* * *

Meg got out of the U.N. She looked around to see where she was. "Well," she said to herself, "now that this event is over I'm going to celebrate. To do that, I need to crash a party."

She turned around and stopped. She looked up and saw Samir Mehran standing right in front of her."Great," she said out loud, "now I have to run all over again." She took off with Samir right behind her.

As she was running, she ran into an alley. She was near-sighted so she failed notice the fence planted on the ground. She got a hold of the fence and looked up at it. "Oh hell no," she refused, "I am not going to climb that again!" She turned around only to see Samir standing in front of her again.

"Why do you keep following me?" she asked him, "is it because you can read my mind or something or because you want to kill me, which one is it because I have no idea!"

Samir lashed out and grabbed her by the throat. He pushed her to the fence. "Oh my God!" Meg yelled, "I'm getting raped by a guy with hot eyes!"

"I have no problem cutting every piece from your body," he said as he took out a gleaming object from his pocket.

"I don't know what else to say but, go for it!" she yelled.

Samir was about to slash her throat with it but he fell on the ground. "Either you fainted or got killed," Meg said to him on the ground. She looked up and saw Renee and Jack walking up to her, their guns were ready.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked her as he bent down to Samir. Renee reached out and grabbed Meg away from Samir.

"I'm fine now that ya'll are here," Meg answered.

**11:15-11:30**


	29. Shot

**I don't own 24.**

**24 wikia used for some information**

* * *

The medical team along with an ambulance arrived to the alley. One of the men quickly bought out a gurney and they lifted up Samir's body and put him on it. They put an oxygen mask on his face to try and revive him. Meg looked on with wonder. She was amazed as she looked at the medical team trying to help Samir. She found it really nice for them to do this.

A man walked up to Samir. "Hey," Meg said as she jumped in front of him, "ya'll are trying to bring him back to life right?"

"Right," the doctor answered in perfect English.

"Alright," Meg said as she nodded, "please do whatever ou can, he has the hottest eyes ever!" she said in a passionate tone of voice as she turned around and skipped away.

The doctor looked at her when she was out of sight. He turned his attention back to the unconscious Samir. He tiled Samir's head and took out a syringe and gave him a shot to the side of his neck. When he was done, he turned back around.

Renee was walking towards Jack when she caught sight of someone she thought she was familiar with. She looked at the doctor walking away. She didn't know, but he looked really familiar. She shook the thought away and approached Jack who was holding Meg by the arm.

"Renee," Jack said as he looked at her, "Presidnet Hassan is safley back to the UN. Thanks to Meg."

"Yep," Meg said as she crossed her arms on her chest, "me and my sheer brilliance."

"Thank God," Renee said when she heard the news about Omar. She was glad that he was fine. She was also happy that the peace treaty was going to signed.

"The medical team is going to transport Samir back to CTU for questioning. You and Meg are coming with me," he said.

"Ooh, let's go to Six Flags!" Meg jumped in the air.

"No," Jack told her.

"Aww," Meg said as she stopped jumping up and down.

"That's the place where you and Omar almost got killed," Jack reminded her. "We are going to my apartment. Our job is finished." He walked up to Cole and talked to him about him and Renee withdrawing from the team. When he was finished, he walked back to the two girls.

Jack took Meg with him as Renee followed them. He hailed a taxi and the three of them climbed in and went to Jack's apartment.

* * *

Jack's apartment was located in a five star hotel. When the three of them got inside the hotel, Meg was amazed. She thought that the Teodore one was better but Jack's hotel was really cozy. The three of them walked up the stairs into Jack's room.

Jack took out his room key and put it in the lock. He turned the key and opened the door. "Whoa," Meg said as she slowly walked inside the room. The room was clean, it had nice furniture, and nice colors on the wall, "if I had a house, it wouldn't be as clean as this."

Jack took off his leather jacket and threw it at a couch. "I'm gonna make some coffee," he said to Renee.

"Ooh I'll have a mocha," she said as she turned back around to look at the room, "_and _brother has a flat screen TV. I'm gonna move and stay here!"

Renee looked around the room too. She spotted a few boxes and saw a photograph. She picked it up and looked at it. On the photograph, it was a little girl. Renee smiled when she looked at the cute girl in the picutre. "What's your grand-daughter's name?" she asked Jack.

Meg peeked over and looked at the photo. "She's so cute! What's her name?"

"Teri," Jack answered, "my daughter Kim name it after her mother."

"Well she just adorable," Meg said as she took the photograph in both hands when Renee let go. She did not even listen to what Jack and Renee were talking about. "Oh my gosh she's so cute!" she gushed at the picture as if it was real.

Suddenly, Jack walked up to Renee and gave her a kiss on the lips. He slowly pushed her to the shelf and the two began to kiss. Jack's kiss was magical to her. She had never felt such tender lips on hers. The only lips that had touched hers were Vladimir's.

Renee hated kissing him. She felt like she was kissing a porcupine mixed with a snake. She hated kissing such a vile man. Now with Jack, it was different. Everything was...perfect.

"God! WHAT PART OF THERE ARE CHILDREN HERE DON'T YOU TWO GET!" Meg yelled as Jack took Renee in his arms. Jack carried her off to his room.

Meg looked at the both of them as if they were crazy. "Okay but keep this PG-13!" she called out to them. She walked iver to Jack's fridge. She was having an appetite again. "What type of person doesn't keep pie in his fridge?" she asked as she closed it shut.

She marched down the hall and walked into Jack's room. "Jack you don't have any pi—hello!" her eyes popped out of her sockets as she looked at the action in front of her.

Renee took Jack's shirt off of him, never disconnecting her lips from him. Jack was slowly unbuttoning her pants.

"I SAID TO KEEP IT PG-13 NOT RATED X! SHEESH!" she yelled as she walked away from the room. She suddenly stopped short as she looked out the window from across the room, "why do I have a feeling that we're ebing watched?" she asked no one in particualr. She walked back to the living room and opened the television.

After stripping each other, the two of them got under the covers. Renee fell on top of him as she moved and kissed every inch of his body. Jack kissed the side of her neck and every inch of her body. A heat was rising between the both of them. It was either of shyness or possible love between the both of them. He felt her silky hair while she felt his. He loved the way her hair felt and she loved the way his hair felt. Both of them were glad that they were out of CTU.

Jack was happy to enjoy his time with Renee. It was tough to help her get out alive from Vladimir, but she kept her cover until she killed him. He didn't blame her. She had lived with a lot of abuse and torture from such a man. He was happy that she was safe from the clutches of danger.

Renee was finally feeling happy. After she interrogated Alan Wilson, she completely broke down. She had never used such violence in her life. She had the thought of comitting suicide to escape the pain that was going through her mind. She felt the same when she stabbed Vladimir in the eye. She felt weak and helpless. She wanted to escape the world. She wanted to die. She had nobody to go to. She felt like nothing. Being with Jack, everything was...perfect.

Jack gave her one last kiss. "I am so thristy," he said in a soft voice that she liked, he got up from the bed and put his pants back on. He felt Renee soft touch on his back. He put on his shirt and looked at Renee. "Don't move," he said as he walked out of the room.

He walked to the kitchen to get two glasses of water. "Dude," he heard Meg say, "did you know that I saw the President's daughter with her boyfriend doing the same thing that you and her were doing? That's twice in one day!" she yelled at him.

Jack's cell phone suddenly rang. Renee looked at it and took it in her hand. It said 'Chloe.' "Jack it's for you," Renee called.

"Leave it," Jack answered.

Renee opened the phone and put it on her ear. "Hello?"

"Renee," Chloe replied, "is Jack there? I need to tell him that Samir was assassinated."

"Assassinated?" Renee repeated as she sat up at the edge of the bed.

"A toxic substace was put inside him that caused him to have cardiac arrest. Do you know what happened?" Chloe asked her.

"There was this man in the medical team that looked familiar to me. He was part of the Red Square group where I worked six years ago," Renee explained.

"Okay," Chloe said, "I'll pull up some files from our data. Are you two able to come to CTU?"

"I don't know I have to ask Jack," Renee said as she got up from the bed. The sheets were still wrapped around her. "Jack," Renee said as she walked out of the room.

"The cell phone r—YOW!" Meg yelled as a bullet cracked jack's window and hit Meg on the shoulder. She lost her balance and fell face down on the floor.

"JACK!" Renee yelled as she hid behind the wall to avoide being shot.

Jack had started running when he saw a sneaker on the floor. He ducked down as he avoided the shots. He flew into the room and hid behind the bed to avoide the shots. He heard a voice calling Renee's name. "Who's this?" he yelled as he put the phone in his ear.

"Jack what happened?" Chloe asked as she heard some noise.

"Meg's been shot. Call the trauma team at St. Andrew's its an emergency!" he yelled as he picked up Meg and he and Renee ran through the hall, avoiding more shots.

Jack and Renee ran down the stairs while people looked on. "There has been an attack, alert everybody!" Jack yelled as they made their way out of the hotel.

Jack spotted a taxi cab and went it. "Take us to St. Andrew's hospital, fast!" he yelled. The driver pushed on the gas pedal and they were off to the hospital.

Meg let out a cough as she tried to catch her breath. "Stay with me!" Jack whispered. He was talking as much to her so she could not lose consciouness. Renee was squeezing her hand while Meg weakly squeezed back.

The taxi arrived to the hospital. Jack and Renee ran inside and a team of nurses and doctors rushed to them with a gurney. They put Meg on the gurney, an oxygen mask on her face and rushed her off to the surgery room.

Jack's clothes were stained with blood while Renee was hanging onto the bed sheet that she wrapped around her. Jack's cell phone rang. "Yeah," Jack answered.

"Jack what happened?" Chloe asked.

"Meg's been shot by a sniper," Jack explained.

"What?" Chloe almost yelled, "how did it happen?"

"I don't know how the hell it happened! She just walked into my room and was shot while Renee was still there!" he turned around and looked at Renee as he realized something. Was it possible that the sniper tried to kill Renee and Meg saved her?

A doctor suddenly came out of the room. Then a couple of doctors followed him.

"I'm going to call you back," Jack said to Chloe as he shut the phone. Him and Renee walked up to the doctors.

"I'm sorry," one of the doctors said, "she didn't make it."

"No," Renee whispered as she shook her head. Jack was in utter shock to move his head or say anything.

"Can we see her?" Jack asked as he fianlly found his voice.

"Yes," one of the doctors nodded as they let Jack and Renee enter.

Jack and Renee looked at the pale figure on the gurney. The heart monitor was flat and silent. The doctors did everything they could but they were too late to save her. Meg's body was covered in blue sheets as the doctors had tried to get the deep bullet out of her shoulder.

Renee put a hand on her mouth as she tried not to cry. However her eyes filled up with tears as she cried over a past memory and Meg's corpse. Jack broke down and cried too.

**11:45-12:00**


	30. Renee's Family History

**I don't own 24**

* * *

**Previously on 24**

**_"Sir are you alright?" a poilce man asked. Someone had called 911 and they came to the amusement park immediately._**

**_"No," Samir answered as he shook his head._**

**_He quickly swiped out his gun and shot the policeman. The policeman fell face down on the pavement. Samir quickly got up onto his feet and ran away from the sceaming crowd that had people running away from him._**

**_"Jack," Chloe said, "it was Meg, Omar, and Samir. Omar punched him and ran away with Meg."_**

**_"DRIVE!" Meg yelled as Omar was frantically driving away._**

**_"I am driving!" Omar snapped at her._**

**_"Omar?" Dalia said as she looked at her husband in the costume. She tried hard not to laugh but she was filled with a lot of happy emotions. She jumped in his arms and hugged him. Kayla hugged him too._**

**_Presidnet Taylor touched Omar's arm, "I am going to let you reunite back with you family and relax for a while," she said as she smiled at him._**

**_"Oh hell no," she refused, "I am not going to climb that again!" She turned around only to see Samir standing in front of her again._**

**_Samir was about to slash her throat with it but he fell on the ground. "Either you fainted or got killed," Meg said to him on the ground. _**

**_"Are you okay?" Jack asked her as he bent down to Samir. Renee reached out and grabbed Meg away from Samir._**

**_"I'm fine now that ya'll are here," Meg answered._**

**_The doctor looked at her when she was out of sight. He turned his attention back to the unconscious Samir. He tiled Samir's head and took out a syringe and gave him a shot to the side of his neck. When he was done, he turned back around._**

**_Renee was walking towards Jack when she caught sight of someone she thought she was familiar with. She looked at the doctor walking away. She didn't know, but he looked really familiar. _**

**_Renee looked around the room too. She spotted a few boxes and saw a photograph. She picked it up and looked at it. On the photograph, it was a little girl. Renee smiled when she looked at the cute girl in the picutre. "What's your grand-daughter's name?" she asked Jack._**

**_Suddenly, Jack walked up to Renee and gave her a kiss on the lips._**

**_Jack's cell phone suddenly rang. Renee looked at it and took it in her hand. It said 'Chloe.' _**

**_"Jack it's for you," Renee called._**

**_"Leave it," Jack answered._**

**_Renee opened the phone and put it on her ear. "Hello?"_**

**"_I need to tell him that Samir was assassinated."_**

**_"Assassinated?" Renee repeated as she sat up at the edge of the bed._**

**_"A toxic substace was put inside him that caused him to have cardiac arrest. Do you know what happened?" Chloe asked her._**

**_"There was this man in the medical team that looked familiar to me. He was part of the Red Square group where I worked six years ago," Renee explained._**

**_"Okay," Chloe said, "I'll pull up some files from our data. _**

**_"Jack," Renee said as she walked out of the room._**

**_"The cell phone r—YOW!" Meg yelled as a bullet cracked jack's window and hit Meg on the shoulder. _**

**_"JACK!" Renee yelled as she hid behind the wall to avoide being shot._**

**_Jack spotted a taxi cab and went it. "Take us to St. Andrew's hospital, fast!" he yelled. The driver pushed on the gas pedal and they were off to the hospital._**

**_Meg let out a cough as she tried to catch her breath. "Stay with me!" Jack whispered._**

**_A doctor suddenly came out of the room. Then a couple of doctors followed him. "I'm sorry," one of the doctors said, "she didn't make it."_**

**_Renee put a hand on her mouth as she tried not to cry. However her eyes filled up with tears as she cried over a past memory and Meg's corpse. Jack broke down and cried too._**

**Jack: The following takes place between 12 p.m. and 1 p.m.**

* * *

Jack and Renee sat down in the emergency room. A nurse gave them a new set of clothes that they had to put on. Jack was thinking of how this could happen to Meg, while Renee was deep in thought about this girl that seemed so familiar to her.

"If only I had taken that shot," Renee said as she bowed her head and looked at the floor. She was still feeling shaky. She was shakier than the time when she had stabbed Vladimir in the eye.

Jack looked at her, "no don't say that."

"Jack she just walked in the room and got shot. That bullet was meant for me," Renee told him.

"Why would anyone kill you?" Jack asked her. He had told Cole that him and Renee were out of the field and they were never going to return back at CTU.

"I don't know," Renee shook her head, "but an innocent fifteen year old, killed by a sniper attack." She let the tears slowly drip down her face.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked her.

"I just feel something inside of me when I hear the name 'Meg,'" she asnswered, "that was the name of my baby girl."

"What happened to her?" Jack asked with curiosity.

"Years ago, I had a boyfriend in collage. We both got crazy with each other and he got me pregnant," she explained her story to him, "he left me and I was all alone. When I found out that I was pregnant at nineteen I was both shocked and happy. I was happy becasue I was going to have a child but I was shocked becasue it had happened so sudden. I left her with a family to take care of her when I was finished with school and to get a job."

"My God," Jack said out loud as he looked at her.

Renee nodded at him. "Yes. When I worked in the FBI I was caught up with my job that I forgot to meet her but I never ever stopped thinking about her." She reached into her pocket and took out a crumpled photograph. She smoothed it out and it showed a picture of a small babi in pink clothes. "This is my last memory."

"She's really adorable," Jack said.

Renee looked at his eyes, "when I saw your grand-daughter, it reminded me of her. Hearing Meg's name also..." her voice trailed off. She saw the gurney being taken away from the emergency room. Her eyes welled up in tears once again. The body was covered with a white blanket. "I was beginning to feel really close to her," she added.

"Do you mean that—?" Jack said as he saw Renee nodding to him. Jack let out a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. How was it even possible? Suddenly he had a look of rage in his eyes. "We are going to find out who did this to her!" he said.

**12:00-12:15**


	31. Who killed Meg?

**I don't own 24 or Batman**

* * *

Back at the U.N Omar was reunting back with his family. Dalia and Kayla had missed him so much and they wre relieved to find that he was alright. Omar told them about his escape and the reason why he was dressed up like Batman.

"Wait, wait, wait," Farhad stopped him, "Meg saved you from the terrorists? A fifteen year old girl that doesn't even know how to tie her own shoes?"

Omar turned around and looked at him. "Yes Farhad," he said, "and I am going to grant her immunity, the same she did for you. I would appreciate if you didn't abuse her by such a talk or I will expunge your immuntiy."

"Do they know the man that tried to kill you father?" Kayla asked as she grabbed her dad's arm.

Omar turned around and looked at his daughter. "It was a man that was once loyal to me back in our country when I served in the military. Samir Mehran."

Dalia shook her head in disapproval. "I can't belive someone in our counrty would start a conspiracy about a peace treaty."

"It's not just the peace treaty Dalia," Omar said as he looked at her, "they were after me for accepting to sign the peace treaty. If I had refused they wouldn't have killed me."

"Then why did you accept it?" Farhad harshly asked him as he walked up to his brother.

"Because I believe in a world that all people should get along with one another," Omar simply said, "and if you choose not to believe it, you can continue on with your plaot against to kill me again, which will not happen again since I know who was behind it." He turned his back on his brother and went up to his wife.

At the same time President Taylor walked inside. She walked up to Omar and Dalia. "Mr. President are we ready to proceed?"

"I have been waiting for this moment to happen," Omar replied which satisfied President Taylor.

"Then we shall," Taylor said.

"Madam President," her assistant came inside the room, "I have Jack Bauer on the line for you."

"Excuse me," she nodded her head to the President of the I.R.K and went over to the telephone. "Yes Jack," she spoke as she put the phone on her ear.

"Madam President," Jack began, "a sniper attacked us."

Presidnet Taylor was beyond shocked when she said that. "Who attacked you?"

"We don't know we're trying to figure it out," Jack said.

"Are you okay?"

"Me and Renee are fine but Meg isn't."

"How is she?"

"She got injured and died in the hosptial," Jack explained. "She was shot by the sniper who was trying to shoot me and Renee."

Presidnet Taylor shook her head. She was shocked when she heard that Meg got killed. "Are you and Renee alright?" she asked.

"We are fine," Jack answered.

"Why would this sniper attack you?"

"Maybe he knew something that both of us knew," Jack explained. "Maybe it was to get rid of us so they could get to you."

"Me?" she asked. Now other people were after her?

"He might be working in the conspiracy against Omar," Jack explained.

"I will be sure to keep Omar safe," President Taylor told him on the phone, "I have to go now Jack." She left the room and went back to talk to Presidnet Omar.

* * *

Jack looked at his cell phone as the phone lines disconnected. He just couldn't believe that this wasn't over yet. Why didn't he have a chance to relax and enjoy life? Why couldn't he just have the chance to be alone with Renee for just one day? That's all he asked for! Just one day! A whole twenty four hours to himself.

His cell phone suddenly rang, distracting him from all thoughts. It was from Chloe. "Yeah," he said.

"Jack I heard about Meg," Chloe said with sympathy. Sure Meg drove her up the wall but she wasn't bad, "I'm sorry."

Jack didn't want a simple 'I'm sorry.' He wanted to know who was responsible for this. He wanted to avenge Meg's death and get justice for the deed that was done. "Chloe who did this?" he said through gritted teeth.

"I don't know," Chloe said as she began to look through the files on the computer. "Didn't Renee say that a man in the medical team was there that she found him familiar. That he worked at Red Square?"

Jack turned to Renee. Renee heard what they were talking about. "He was part of the Russian Mob six years ago. I just can't remeber the name."

"Was he part of Sergei's group?" Jack asked Chloe.

Chloe was looking at the files of the men that were part of the Russian mob and Red Square. "I need Renee to come here so she can identify him. I also have a strange feeling that Dana Walsh is part of this."

"I had that feeling too," Jack, "me and Renee are coming over to CTU."

"Okay," Chloe replied, "I'll go and tell Dana that she's in for questionning."

Thier phone lines disconnected. Jack motioned for Renee to come. She got up from the chair and the two of them left the hospital to go to CTU.

**12:15-12:30**


	32. Guess who?

**I don't own 24**

* * *

At CTU, Chloe was patiently waiting for Jack and Renee to come. She was now in charge of CTU since Hatsings was forced to resign. She had pulled up some files from the Red Square group. She hoped that Renee remembered who this person was so they could all stay in peace once and for all. She aso felt sad that Meg had to get herself killed by saving Renee. She had escaped through a lot of touble today that was way more life-threatning than anything else. She wasn't able to escape this one.

A car pulled up at the entrance of CTU. Chloe got up from her desk and walked over to the entrance. She watched as Jack and Renee got out of the car andd entered CTU. Chloe greeted the both of them and apologized for Meg's murder.

"Take me to her," Jack said to Chloe. He wasn't trying to be rude to her but he wanted to deal with Dana Walsh and show her what Jack was made of. He was not going to let this blond bitch get away with it.

Chloe escorted Jack and Renee to the interrogation room. Cole Ortiz was there, looking at Dana on the screen. He turned around and looked at them. Jack looked at Dana's picture on the screen. He hated every inch of her right now. "The have to leave the cameras on," Chloe told him.

Jack turned his head and looked at Chloe. "You think I'm going to kill her?"

"I wouldn't blame you if you did," Chloe answered him. She walked up to the keyboard and opeend the door to the interrogation room. Jack walked up to the entrance and entered. Then Chloe, Renee, and Cole watched as Jack began his interroagtion on Dana.

"What do you want?" they heard Dana ask Jack.

Jack walked around the room as he got a better look of her. He stared at the blond with an icy stare. "Meg is dead," he answered her. His voice was deep and dangerous.

"Meg?" Dana asked in disbelief. "How is she dead?"

"She was shot by a sniper in my apartment," Jack answered her.

Dana looked at Jack in disbelief. "That doesn't make any sense. Why would he kill her?"

Jack whirled around and slammed his hands on the table, startling Dana. "Because he was aiming the gun at Renee and Meg got in the way!" he yelled in her face.

"Renee?" Dana asked as she looked at him. This still didn't make any sense to her. He was supposed to kill Jack not Renee or Meg. She lookd at him once more. "I'm sorry about Meg," she said sympathetically.

"Sorry?" Jack asked, "you're sorry?" he grabbed her head and banged it on the table. Dana's head banged on the table and was thrown back to its original postion. "I want to know who the shooter was!" he slapped her, "I want to know who ordered it! I want names now!" he slapped her two more times.

"You hit me again and you geet nothing," Dana said as she tried to resist being hit again.

"You think you get to make demads here?" Jack asked and with more force this time, he backhanded her across the face.

"That was one, two, three, four times!" a voice said. Cole, Renee, and Chloe turned their heads and looked at the person that was standing there. "She needs more than that. How about being burned at the stake?" she asked as she turend her head and looked at Cole, Chloe, and Renee. The person had yellow hair and she was wearing sunglasses. Cole, Chloe, and Renee had been too concentrated on Jack and Dana that they barely noticed a person walking inside.

"Who are you?" Chloe asked the person.

"Good question," the person said as she took off her sunglasses and yellow hair. "Me!"

"Meg!" Renee, Chloe, and Cole said in unsion.

* * *

**12:38-12:44**


	33. A Talk With Meg

**I don't own 24**

* * *

Chloe, Cole, and Renee looked at her as if she had materialized right in front of them. "No," Meg said sarcastically, "who did think I was? The Loc Ness Monster?" she said as she shook her head at them and looked at the screen. She saw Jack looking at the camera and then at Dana. Suddenly, Jack bent down and his mouth made contact with Dana's ear. "What the?" Meg said as she looked at the computer with disbelief. "Is he cheating?" she asked as she shook her head on the screen.

Suddenly, Jack pulled away from Dana and stalked out of the room. The door opened and he walked outside. He failed to see Meg standing right in front of him. He looked up and saw her.

"One at a time bro," Meg said with her arms spread out.

Jack squinted as he looked at her more closely. "Meg?" he asked.

"Its actually Egg," Meg told him, "my nickname. Meg, Egg."

"How the hell are you alive?"

"I was born to be alive," Meg told him, "I told the doctors to keep my 'death' a secret. Man do they listen to you."

Jack shook his head as he tried to listen to everything that he was being told. "So wait a minute, you pretended to be dead just to give us a heart-attack?"

"Well not a heart-attack but to also keep you two alert of what might happen next in the world," Meg told him, "its pretty predictable you know. You finish with one thing and decide to resign but then another situation has to happen and you get caught off guard."

Jack knew what she was talking about. This had heppend to him tons of times and he had made the same mistakes over and over. He looked over at Renee who had nearely escpaed death since Meg jumped in front of her and took the bullet. He noticed that Renee was constantly eyeing Meg.

The CTU phone suddenly rang and Chloe took the phone and put it on her ear. "CTU, O'Brian." After a couple of minutes of talking on the phone she put it back to its original spot. "That was Presidnet Taylor," Chloe informed Jack, "she said that she's coming to CTU. She needs to talke to you Jack."

"Did she say why?" Jack asked her.

Chloe only shook her head. "No she only said to keep you here until she comes at CTU. You can wait up in Hastings'—I mean my office to wait."

"Okay," Jack said as he looked once more at Renee and Meg, relieved that they were both safe. He walked out of the room and climbed up the stairs to Chloe's office.

"I need to go and check how everyone is doing now," Chloe announced as she walked out of the room with Cole.

"You dudes do that," Meg said as she took a chair and sat down on it. She looked at the red-faced Dana that was sitting on the chair and looking around the room. "Dude, if I was sitting in that chair with nothing to do, I would be bored out of my head. Ew, she is one ugly little blond tramp," she commented as she made a face at the screen.

Renee suddenly walked up to Meg. She took a chair and sat down next to her. "Are you okay?"

"I am just dandy," Meg said. "You?" this time she looked up at Renee.

"Still shocked but just fine," Renee answered as she took a deep breath. "I'm really glad that you're not dead."

"Me too," Meg said, "well for me and for you too."

Renee smiled when she said that. "Do you know why the sniper was directed towards me?"

"There are only three things I know in life," Meg said as she held up three fingers in the air, "and that's eat, sleep, and have fun."

Renee let out a laugh. In such a hard situaition, Meg could make you laugh. "The sniper wanted to kill me."

"You?"

Renee nodded. "He thinks that I know something. I have seen him before. Chloe is going to bring up some files so I can look at him."

"Hmm," Meg said as she put her hand on her chin and went into her "thinking" mode. "I can't think on an empty stomch."

"How about we go to medical?" Renee suggested, even though she had other things in mind. "Maybe they can help you."

"Sure," Meg said as she jumped off of her chair and walked with Renee out of the room. Meg turned her head once more and looked at Dana on the screen. She stuck her tongue out at her, hoping that she saw it.

**12:40-12:56**


	34. Family Relation

**I don't own 24**

* * *

Renee and Meg were walking together down at medical. Chloe suddennly walked up to them. "Renee," she spoke, "I need you to come with me and help me define the person that you think you might have recognized," Chloe reminded her.

"I will come down in a little bit," Renee said. "I need to take care of something. Can you patch the files through my phone and after I'm done I'll tell you about it."

"Okay," Chloe said. Renee handed her phone to Chloe. Chloe took the phone and walked back to her station. As she walked through the floor of CTU, she watched as a black limousine pulled in front of CTU. President Taylor got out of the car and entered CTU. Everyone in CTU got up from their seats as they paid their respect to their president.

When Presidnet Taylor walked inside, she smiled to all of the workers and congratulated them in the hard work that they had done today. She turned to Chloe and smiled at her. "And you did a great work today Mrs. O'Brian," she said to her formally.

Chloe smiled at the President. "Thank you Madam President," she answered as she escorted the President to Hastings' office.

President Taylor saw Jack staring down at them. "How is he coping with Meg's death?"

"Just fine," Chloe said, "considering that Meg was never dead."

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"Meg likes to trick people," Chloe began, "she faked her own death just to get us all paranoid. At least one good thing came out of this. Dana Walsh was the suspect who planned the whole accidnet."

"Dana Walsh," Presidnet Taylor said with disgust in her voice. She had been informed of this woman. "Thank you Mrs. O'Brian, I will now see Jack."

"Yes," Chloe said as she nodded to the President and saw her walking upstairs to go to Jack Bauer.

In the medical room, Renee was impatiently waiting for a doctor to walk inside the room. No one had been injured yet, instead of Meg who had her wound taken care of at the hospital. The reason why she was so impatient was because she had this feeling that Meg beloged inside her life. She felt that Meg was the missing puzzle piece in her heart. She looked up as a doctor walked inside the room.

"Can I help you?" he asked her.

Renee walked up to him. "Yes," she said. "I need you to run a couple of blood tests please. For me and Meg over there," she said as she turned her head to Meg and saw her making shadow puppets on the window.

"Sure, right thiis way," the doctor said.

"Meg," Renee called as Meg walked up to her.

"What's up?"

"Come on," she said as the two girls followed the doctor inside the room.

Renee sat down on the chair that was present. The doctor tied a blue rubber band on her upper arm and told her to squeeze her hand. She did as she was told. The doctor stuck the needle to the middle of her arm and blood flowed from the needle and into the tube.

"I have never done that before, does it hurt?" Meg asked the doctor as he shook his head. After Renee was finished, Meg fearlessly plopped onto the chair and waited for her blood to be drawn. The doctor tied the blue band around her arm and Meg formed her hand into a fist. The needle pierced her skin. "OW! That hurt!" she yelled at the doctor.

After drawing the last tube, the doctor put a cloth and a bandage around Meg's arm. "Your blood results will be out in a couple," he said as he walked away.

"Now all we have to do it wait," Renee told Meg.

"I wish I had my IPod," Meg whined, "that always makes the time go fast. So tell me why we were doing this again?"

Renee wanted to keep her feeling a surprise. She did not want to tell Meg the emotion that she felt inside of her. "We will soon find out."

After a few minutes of waiting, the doctor came back with the blood results. Renee took the results and looked it over. To her shock, she was right. She smiled. She turned around and gave the paper to Meg.

Meg looked at the paper. Confusion crossing her face, she slowly pulled the paper away from her face and looked at Renee. "So...?"

"I did the blood tests to see if we are related," Renee answered Meg.

"Like?" Meg asked as she moved her hands in a circular motion.

"My daughter," Renee happily blurted out.

**12:59-1:00**


	35. Disappeared

**I don't own 24**

* * *

**"If only I had taken that shot," Renee said as she bowed her head and looked at the floor.**

**Jack looked at her, "no don't say that."**

**Jack turned his head and looked at Chloe. "You think I'm going to kill her?"**

**"I wouldn't blame you if you did," Chloe answered him.**

**"Meg?" Dana asked in disbelief. "How is she dead?"**

**"She was shot by a sniper in my apartment," Jack answered her.**

**"You think you get to make demads here?" Jack asked and with more force this time, he backhanded her across the face.**

**"That was one, two, three, four times!" a voice said.**

**"Who are you?" Chloe asked the person.**

**"Good question," the person said as she took off her sunglasses and yellow hair. "Me!"**

**"Meg!" Renee, Chloe, and Cole said in unsion.**

**Jack squinted as he looked at her more closely. "Meg?" he asked.**

**"Its actually Egg," Meg told him, "my nickname. Meg, Egg."**

**"That was Presidnet Taylor," Chloe informed Jack, "she said that she's coming to CTU. She needs to talke to you Jack."**

**"Did she say why?" Jack asked her.**

**Chloe only shook her head. "No she only said to keep you here until she comes at CTU. You can wait up in Hastings'—I mean my office to wait."**

**"Okay," Jack said as he looked once more at Renee and Meg, relieved that they were both safe. He walked out of the room and climbed up the stairs to Chloe's office.**

**Meg looked at the paper. Confusion crossing her face, she slowly pulled the paper away from her face and looked at Renee. "So...?"**

**"I did the blood tests to see if we are related," Renee answered Meg.**

**"Like?" Meg asked as she moved her hands in a circular motion.**

**"My daughter," Renee happily blurted out.**

**Jack: The following takes place between 1 p.m. and 2 p.m.**

* * *

Meg looked at Renee like she had three heads. "Wait, wait, wait, does that mean that you are my mom?" she asked as she pointed at the happy Renee Walker.

Renee nodded. She walked up to Meg and took her into her arms. "A mother can tell sweetie." She let go and saw Meg looking up at her.

"I never knew that I had a family. I always thought that I was abandoned by aliens! I always thought that I didn't have one but now I know! And she's a cool one! HI MOM!" she yelled as she jumped to Renee.

Renee at first thought that Meg was going to feel scared and upset that she had found her mom in such a sudden way. She was just happy that Meg was glad to have found her mom. She stroked Meg's hair and looked at her happy face. Then she wondered about Jack and how he was doing with the president. A lot of thooughts began to go through her mind right now. They were not happy thoughts though. It involved her past with Vladimir, the present with Jack, and maybbe the future with him again. That made her happy. She liked Jack. He was brave, smart, and sometimes pretty rough at some things but he was still a troubled man with a tragic past with a good heart.

"I will be right back Meg," Renee said as she looked at her daughter's face. Meg nodded and Renee, giving her one more smile turned around and walked out of the medical room. She walked down the hall and Chloe met up with her.

"Renee are you ready yet?" she asked. She needed Renee to identify who the man was that she saw as quickly as possible. If they failed, then President Omar Hassan would be in danger once more.

"I will come but where is Jack?" Renee asked her.

"He's still in my office. President Taylor ordered me to move him away from the filed," Chloe explained.

"Why?" Renee asked her.

"The president thinks that Jack is going to get to Dana," Chloe finished.

Renee thought about what Chloe said. That wasn't fair. "Chloe its not Jack's fault. He is just doing what he thinks is right and believe me, the things he does turn out to be correct."

"I know Renee," Chloe said as she shook her head, "but its the order from the President. She wants Jack removed from the filed. You can go and talk to him for a while."

"Thank you," Renee said as she nodded to Chloe. She looked up at Chloe's office and saw Jack sitting in a chair. She felt bad for him. Jack was always misunderstood by people who were blinded by their own ideas and wanted things to go their way. Renee climbed upstairs and opened the door and entered the office.

When the door opened Jack turned around in his seat and looked at her. "Hey," he greeted her as he got up from his chair and walked up to her.

"I heard what happened with the president. I'm sorry."

Jack gave a sniff and smiled looking down on the floor. "There wasn't much I could do. She's the president. How is Meg?"

"Good. She's my daughter."

"What?" Jack exclaimed. He caught off guard on this one. He had never thought of Meg being Renee's daughter. That didn't make much sense. Other than being surprised, he was happy for her. "I'm glad that she's okay," he finally said from his utter shock.

"Me too," Renee nodded and smiled at him. "When will you be back?"

Jack shrugged. "I don't know. Until this operation is over and Dana Walsh is removed."

Renee took one more step towards him. "I'll miss you," she said as their lips touched one another's, sending chills into each other's spines. They pulled away and looked at each other. The door suddenly opened and Chloe walked inside with a couple of men.

"Jack these men are going to lead you to the choppers," Chloe said.

Jack squeezed Renee's hand one last time and let it go. He walked up to the men who escorted him out the door.

Renee stood there, thinking what they were going to do with him. She walked out of Chloe's office and down the stairs. She saw Jack disappearing into the distance. Trying not to cry she quickly walked back to the medical room. "Meg?" she called out. She got no answer back from her daughter. She blinked a couple of times to see if she was dreaming. "Meg?" she cried out a little frantic. "Jack!" she called out for his help but she got no answer back from him. Quickly, she left the medical room and ran out, only to be met by Chloe.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked her.

"Meg! Where is she? Have you seen her?" Renee asked.

"No," Chloe shook her head, "wasn't she with you?"

"No," Renee shook her head.

"She might be around CTU," Chloe said. She turned her head and looked at a worker that was handing a file over to one of his co-workers, "Dave search CTU for Meg please," Chloe told him.

Dave nodded and went onto his search.

**1:10-1:15**


	36. Surprise in the Helicopter

**I don't own 24 or Harry Potter. The whole 'yeah buddy' I got that from a classmate.**

* * *

Chloe walked back to her station and took her laptop in her hands. She walked over to Hastings' office, where Renee was sitting. She waited for Dave to get back with any news about Meg. He had some news about her. She was nowhere in CTU. Chloe had to break the news down to Renee which freaked her out. Chloe assured her that she was somewhere inside CTU and that she would be fine. CTU would be a safe place for her now, even though Chloe had her doubts about it.

She entered the office and walked over to Renee. Renee turned her head around when she heard the door opening. She hoped that it would be Meg but she was disappointed to see Chloe. She had nothing against her but with all of these events going on, she only wanted to see her long lost daughter.

"Renee," Chloe said as she set the computer on the table, "I picked up some of the files of the Red Square group."

"Okay," Renee nodded as she looked at the bright screen of the computer. There was a picture of a man that she did not even recognize, even though he was part of the Red Square group. Blocking everything out of her head, she began to skim through the pictures.

Chloe let Renee do her work. She walked out of the office and headed back downstairs to the work stations. She went over to Arlo where she saw the moving image of Jack being escorted to the helicopter by the CTU agents. She was sad to see him go away like this. He was just doing what he though was rght even though his actions were not necessary. Chloe wished that Jack had done away with Dana but she was just following CTU orders also. Speaking of which, she had seen Dana begging to her to not let a group of men take her away to torture her about the assassination of Omar. Chloe was glad that she hadn't said anything.

The chopper was still whirling around but there was no sign of movement from either Jack or the rest of the men. "Arlo turn up the volume!" Chloe ordered as Arlo full-filled her command.

"Put your weapons down now!" Jack yelled to the men.

Chloe quickly yelled an order to the people at CTU to get security to go and get Jack. She ran out of the room with the agents.

"Get out of the helicopter now!" Jack yelled as he pointed his gun at the pilot. He got out of the helicopter. Not wanting to lose anytime, Jack opened the door of the helicopter and climbed inside. He saw Chloe running out of CTU with security. He quickly pulled on the lever and the helicopter flew to the sky.

"Jack!" Chloe yelled into the headphones that he had around his head, "please land the choppter down now!"

He didn't even say one thing to her. He didn't want to even land the chopper so he could just be taken away. He wanted justice!

"Jack! You know that I have to call this in!" Chloe yelled over the earpiece once more, "please come down, you are going to get hurt!"

_I don't care if I get hurt Chloe and I don't even care if you have to call this in. You are just doing your job! _Jack mentally yelled at her in his head.

"Stubborn man ain't ya?" a voice suddenly said.

Jack turned his head around and saw Meg sitting in the back of the seat. She was stupidly smiling at him. Jack took off his headphones and looked at her. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh that's easy," Meg enthusiastically said, "I am looking for adventure buddy. You know, I really love a buddy adventure with my buddy, buddy! YEAH BUDDY!" Meg yelled as she punched the air with her fist.

"How did you even get inside here?" Jack demanded.

"Magic," Meg said. "Its true, it exists you know."

Jack shook his head while muttering a whole series of the word 'damn it' and 'son of a bitch' over and over. He had a mission to accomplish and the only way that he could do that was if he was the only one doing it, without Meg. "Damn it!" he yelled once more to get out his inner anger.

"So where are we going right now?" Meg asked him.

"What am I going to do with you in here?" he asked her.

"Enough with the twenty questions buddy, I asked you first," Meg told him, "but to answer your question, you can't get rid of me that easily."

"I'll say," Jack answered her, "you're like a leech."

"Since when am I an insect right now?" Meg asked, offended. The one thing that she hated in the whole world were insects. Even if it was the tiniest fly in the world, she would scream her head off and hide. To make things worse, she didn't even know that a leech was _not _an insect.

Suddenly two helicopters came at both sides of the helicopter that Jack was steering. "Oh no!" Meg yelled as she reached over and grabbed Jack by the neck, "we're surrounded!"

"Turn me loose!" Jack yelled as he used his hands and pryed off Meg's strong arms. "You do not touch the driver!" he yelled. He looked over to his left and right as the helicotpers were surrounding him. "Damn it," he whispered.

"Sir, land the copter now," one of the pilots commanded.

"NO!" Meg yelled as she heard him through the windows.

Jack made a turn with the helicopter. It began to land on th roof that had a number five on it. Once the helicopter landed on the roof, he quickly opened the door, grabbed Meg by the arm, and the two of them jumped off the helicopter. Jack looked to the sky and saw the helicopters nearing to them. He grabbed Meg's hand and pulled her with him. They climbed down the fire escape of the roof and landed onto the sidewalk.

The pilots from both of the helicopters looked down to the sidewalk and saw no sign of Jack. "We have lost contact," one of the pilots reported back to Chloe.

Jack and Meg were walking down the sidewalk, surrounded by the citizens of New York. "Just act casual," Jack whispered over to Meg.

"Okay," Meg nodded, "can we go and get some shoes?"

Jack looked over at Meg as if she was crazy. Not that she wasn't. "We have a mission to accomplish Meg."

"What mission? Is it killing Voldemort because I don't have my wand with me," Meg said, "why were we in that whirly bird thingie again?"

Jack sighed and shook his head for what might've been the hunderdth time today. She was not driving him crazy. She was driving him insanely mad! He hoped that he wouldn't whip out his gun and kill himself just to get away from her.

**1:15-1:30**


	37. On a Mission

**I don't own 24**

* * *

While Jack and Meg were walking through the crowd of people, police cars ran through the street to see where they had ran off to. Meg let out a laugh that made Jack cover her mouth with his hand. "What's so funny?" he asked her.

"They're so dumb, they don't even know that we're right here," Meg giggled out loud as another police car drove down the street. She pointed to the car and laughed like an idiot.

"Stop laughing will you?" Jack told her, "if you laugh at this, the police will know where we are and are going to take us to jail!"

"Ew," Meg squealed, "I hate jail."

"Then keep quiet," Jack told her as they began to walk down the street again. The two of them walked down a great distance. Suddenly Jack made a turn and they came face to face with an apartment complex. Jack climbed the stairs into the apartment.

The two of them climbed three flights of stairs. Jack saw an apartment number that he recognized and approached the door. "Wait here," he told Meg as he knocked on the door. The door was opened by a man that was a long time friend of Jack's. Jack began talking to him and telling him about his purpose of why he came to him. Jack then walked inside the apartment.

"Okay," Meg happily said as she whipped out her cell phone from her pocket.

However, Jack noticed this and quickly grabbed it from her hands.

"Hey," Meg whined at him when he did that.

"No cell phones," Jack told her, "CTU would be able to track us down when you use your cell phone." With that last word, he disappeared inside the apartment.

"Fine," Meg said with bore, "I'll just walked or sit around here and wait for you!" she yelled as she pointed to the apartment door as if it was Jack standing there. She walked to the corner of the wall and sat down to wait for Jack.

After a few minutes passed, the door of the apartment opened and Jack came out of the room along with his friend. He was carrying a gun in one hand. After his friend went back inside the room, Jack looked at Meg and motioned for her to follow him. Meg got up from the floor and flounced over to Jack. "So you go in there and get a gun?"

"Yes," Jack told her.

"You wnet inside a store? I want a gun!" she happilt yelled as she was about to run into the apartment.

Jack lashed out and grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. He was not going to let an unexperienced, unintellegent girl hold a gun and accidently get herself hurt. "Its not a store and you are not going to get a gun."

"Who was that dude that you were with?" Meg blasted off another question at him before she could protest.

Jack did not answer her. He activated his gun and put on the side of his hip. "Come on," he told Meg as they got out of the apartment building and were out into the street once more.

"Who are we going to find next?" Meg asked.

"Dana Walsh," Jack told her, "the president told me that they are taking her away from CTU and holding her some place."

"What place?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Why?"

_BECAUSE YOU'RE STUPID!_ Jack yelled in his head.

"Are we going to kill her?" Meg asked him.

"I don't know."

"I hope so," she said as she rubbed her hands together and did a small evil laughter, "she deserves it."

"She does but she is the only one what knows about the man who was about to kill Renee," Jack explained. He remembered when Dana told him about the man that she knew. He was going to find him and kill him.

**1:20-1:45**


	38. Meeting Cole Ortiz

**I do not own 24**

* * *

After leaving the apartment place, Jack and Meg hopped inside a car and drove over to a warehouse. Jack got out of his car, held his gun high in the air and looked around to see if anyone was going to ambush them. He motioned for Meg to get out of the car and follow him. He did not trust her staying in the car all alone. Better yet, he didn't trust her following him either. He could not predict what she was going to do next. She was either going to disappear or do something stupid such as talking on the phone with Farhad Hassan.

Jack kept looking behind him to see if she was following. So far, she was obeying him. Then, Jack caught sight of a man walking down the street. The man looked suspicious to Jack. He was walking as if he was waiting to be attacked and not to mention that he gave himself away since he had a gun in his strap belt. Jack hid behind a truck and waited for the man to come over to him.

"Do, do, do, do, do," Meg sang as she was playing with her phone. She was quickly pulled back by Jack as her back crashed with the truck. A gun shot was heard behind her. "What the hell?" she yelled as she jumped in place.

However, Jack exposed himself and ran up to the man. He swung his fist in the man's face. He hit just the right spot to knock him out. The man limply fell on the ground. Jack knelt over the man and began to take the gun out of his belt. Doing so, he looked up at Meg. "Can you be more careful next time? You were almost hurt again."

"No," Meg sarcastically said.

Jack threw the man's body over his shoulder. Him and Meg walked inside the laundry warehouse. Jack climbed up some steps and as he did so, he reached over the hovering bag, which was filled with lots and lots of dirty clothes and placed the man's body on the laundry bag. He pushed a button and the bag began to move.

In the same warehouse, Cole Ortiz and other CTU agents were there. They all failed to notice Meg and Jack quietly walking in. Cole heard a whirring sound above him. He looked up at pointed his gun at the bag. Before he could fire, he got a better look at the victim.

"Son of a bitch," an agent cursed as he looked at the body, dangling from the bag.

Jack took one more small step towards them, pointing his gun at the ready. "Put your weapons down now!" he yelled at them.

Cole and the other agents whirled around and looked at Jack. "Jack-" Cole began.

"Shut up and put your weapons down now," Jack interrupted as he threateningly held the gun in their faces.

Cole and the rest of the agents refused to fulfill his wish.

Growing impatient, Jack lashed out and grabbed Meg from around the shoulders and put his arm around her neck. He pointed the gun to the side of her head and threatened to shoot her.

"Hey what you doin'?" Meg surprisingly yelled.

"Put your weapons down or I will kill her!" Jack yelled as he pushed the pistol deeper into her head.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Meg yelled, "are you crazy? I just met my mom!"

Not wanting a fifteen year old girl to get killed, Cole and the other agents put their weapons down on the ground. Once the did that, they held their arms in the air as they back away from the weapons.

"Kick them to me," Jack ordered.

Each agent kicked their weapons at Jack's direction. Jack let go of Meg and gathered up the weapons. He then walked up to Cole and held the gun up at his face. Cole looked at Jack as if he was going to shoot him any second. Jack took Cole to a far away corner so they could not be heard.

"That guy can sometimes be crazy right?" Meg asked the men that surrounded her. They each gave her a nod with their head.

**1:50-2:00**


	39. Retrieving Dana Walsh

**I don't own 24**

* * *

**Previously on 24**

_**Meg looked at Renee like she had three heads. "Wait, wait, wait, does that mean that you are my mom?" she asked as she pointed at the happy Renee Walker. Renee nodded. **_

_**"What's wrong?" Chloe asked her.**_

_**"Meg! Where is she? Have you seen her?" Renee asked.**_

_**"No," Chloe shook her head, "wasn't she with you?"**_

_**"No," Renee shook her head.**_

_**"She might be around CTU," Chloe said.**_

_**"Arlo turn up the volume!" Chloe ordered as Arlo full-filled her command.**_

_**"Put your weapons down now!" Jack yelled to the men.**_

_**Chloe quickly yelled an order to the people at CTU to get security to go and get Jack. She ran out of the room with the agents.**_

_**"Get out of the helicopter now!" Jack yelled as he pointed his gun at the pilot. He got out of the helicopter. Not wanting to lose anytime, Jack opened the door of the helicopter and climbed inside. He saw Chloe running out of CTU with security. He quickly pulled on the lever and the helicopter flew to the sky.**_

_**"How did you even get inside here?" Jack demanded.**_

_**"Magic," Meg said. "Its true, it exists you know."**_

_**The two of them climbed three flights of stairs. Jack saw an apartment number that he recognized and approached the door. "Wait here," he told Meg as he knocked on the door. A man that was a long time friend of Jack's opened the door. Jack began talking to him and telling him about his purpose of why he came to him. Jack then walked inside the apartment.**_

_**"Okay," Meg happily said as she whipped out her cell phone from her pocket.**_

_**However, Jack noticed this and quickly grabbed it from her hands.**_

_**"Hey," Meg whined at him when he did that.**_

_**"No cell phones," Jack told her, "CTU would be able to track us down when you use your cell phone." With that last word, he disappeared inside the apartment.**_

_**"Put your weapons down or I will kill her!" Jack yelled as he pushed the pistol deeper into her head.**_

_**"That guy can sometimes be crazy right?" Meg asked the men that surrounded her. They each gave her a nod with their head.**_

**Jack: The following takes place between 2 pm and 3 pm.**

* * *

Cole suddenly came out of the corner that he was with Jack. He acted as though he had surrendered to Jack but the real truth was that he had not. Jack wanted to get to Cole so he could get to Dana.

"Come with me," Jack whispered to Meg and she did.

They left the building, leaving Cole's agents all tied up in there. The three of them got inside Jack's car.

"So where are we going now?" Meg asked them as she pulled on her seat-belt and clicked it into place.

"We are going to retrieve Dana Walsh," Jack told her as he turned on the car engine and began to drive away from the building.

"And then we're going to kill her?" she hopefully asked.

"We'll see," Cole answered her. He did and did not want her to get killed. Before he found out that she was bad, he had deeply in love her but now that he knew, he couldn't believe how stupid he had been to not see through her. Because of her, all of this mess with President Omar had happened, thankfully he was alive thanks to the sheer brilliance of a dumb girl named Meg.

After a few minutes of driving and Cole giving directions to Jack to where Dana was being held, they arrived at the building. Jack turned around and looked at Meg, "I want you to stay here," he told her.

"But what if they see me and kill me? Remember buddy, I just met my mom today," Meg reminded him.

"Fine," Jack said, "Cole cover her and follow me."

The three of them got out of the car. Meg pulled over her jacket over her head. This was her idea of how she got herself covered. Cole looked over at her and gave her a weird look. "Don't you think that you are being kind of obvious? I'm covering for you. As in, hiding you with my body."

"Whoa!" Meg said as she looked up and took a step back from him. "One at a time bro and just so you know I am fifteen."

Cole shook his head. Jack turned and put a finger on his mouth to silence Meg. They made their way on top of the roof. "I've got a visual," Jack said as he saw a man on top of the roof, looking out for any intruders.

Cole took a piece of rock in his hand and looked over at Jack for the sign. Jack gave him a nod with his head and Cole threw the rock. Once he did that, he man quickly took out his gun and searched for the intruders. Jack walked up behind him and knocked him out with all the force that he had. Once the victim landed on the ground, Jack took a hold of his walkie-talkie,

"Let's go," Cole told Meg as they made their way inside. They quickly ran down the stairs and passed some doors that blocked their way. They arrived in a room that was filled with a bunch of men.

Jack get behind a wall and so did Cole and Meg. Jack took the walkie-talkie that he stole from his victim and put it closer to his mouth, "I am surrounded. Please send a back-up team...quick!" Jack said on the walkie-talkie.

The men, having heard Jack's "plea" got their guns ready and ran out of the room. Jack walked over to a man that was sitting on the computer and punched him on the face which knocked him out.

Suddenly, Jack, Cole, and Meg made their way out of the room and went to the room where they saw a blond woman tied up and a man holding a gun at the side of her head.

"Well, well, well," Meg said as she walked over to Dana but staying a couple of feet away from the man that was holding the gun, "if it isn't Blondie the Tramp who looks all frightened and tortured. Did you enjoy the water torture?"

"Put your weapon down NOW!" Jack yelled at the man who had Dana in his grip.

"I'll put a bullet through her brain!" the man yelled back.

"Do it!" Meg yelled, "I dare you!"

"Meg, shut up and get over here!" Jack yelled as Cole ran forwards and pulled Meg away from the man.

"Dude?" Meg said as she pulled her arm away from Cole's grip, "let me handle this thingamajig," Meg said as she pulled out her gun and short the man.

When she did that, Dana screamed.

"Oh you are such a girl," Meg commented. She saw as Cole ran over at untied her. "Yeah, you help the damsel in distress prince charming."

Once Cole was through, the four of them ran out of the room. Shots were being fired at them as they left. When they were out of the room, Jack hid behind some boxes and so did Cole and Dana as they protected themselves from the bullets. Jack popped out from behind a box and shot down an attacker.

"Yeah! Yeah! YEAH!" Meg screamed as she fired her gun at random places which also hit some of the attackers.

"Would you stop shooting at random places and just leave with Cole?" Jack asked her.

"Okay," Meg said as she put her gun away and left.

Jack shot down one more man and ran up to catch with Cole, Dana, and Meg.

**2:08-2:10**


	40. Girl Caller Never Stops

**I don't own 24 or the song 'Funky Town' sung by Alvin and the Chipmunks version, and I don't own them either or 'Lord Voldemort' from Harry Potter which I certainty do not own either.**

* * *

Once Cole, Dana, and Meg were out of the apartment. They waited for Jack to catch up with them. Jack suddenly ran out of the apartment and arrived to the car where he got in the driver's seat, Cole in the passenger's seat, and Dana and Meg in the back seat. Dana had her wrists handcuffed together so she couldn't escape or do anything to Meg while they were in the car.

"So where are going to go now?" Meg asked Jack once they were driving down the road.

"I don't know," Jack simply answered her. He was too tired to even think of their next location. Jack looked at Dana from the rear view mirror and began to ask her about the sniper attack that almost killed Renee and Meg. He knew that she had an idea who he was but she was just being stubborn and refusing to say anything just to save her own neck.

"I told you that I do not know and I'm not telling you anything unless I get an immunity," Dana told her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Meg said as she held her hands in front of her and pushed them towards Dana. "That was an awkward wording in that sentence. Either you do or you don't, and if you do know, then you want that stupid immunity to save your stupid little bimbo neck."

Dana gave her one deathly glare.

"Yeah and that won't even give me nightmares," Meg said as she turned her head and looked ahead of her. "Yeah," Meg quickly said as she bought herself towards the passenger seat where Cole was sitting, "what did you see in this dumb blond anyway?" she asked him.

Cole had a stone-like look on his face. "Right now, nothing," he answered, not even bothering to turn around to look at her, "nothing."

Dana gave him a sad look. Sure she did mess up in keeping her plan a secret but he didn't have to be so cold about it. If he truly loved her, which he did, he would be a little more supportive than he was being right now.

"Dana," Jack said as she broke her stare away from Cole and looked straight at Jack. "That part of the immunity deal is off. That's what President Taylor told me. If you tell me, I will swear that I will do anything in my power to keep you safe from any harm."

Dana raised one eyebrow at him. "You?" she asked as she began to chuckle at his offer.

Jack's impatience rose to a maximum. He thought that this girl was playing with him when this was a very important situation. The people that were involved with the conspiracy were obviously people that were in New York City and would do anything to complete their mission. "Fine," Jack said, "let's try a different way," he swerved the car down a different road. The entered into an alley and once getting out of the alley, they arrived under a bridge. Jack parked the car and him and Cole got out of the car.

"Get out, GET OUT!" Jack yelled at Dana as he pulled the door open and harshly pulled her out of the car.

"Yay, abuse!" Meg yelled as she was about to follow them.

"Don't you move!" Jack yelled at Meg as she retreated back in the car. Jack slammed the door and pulled Dana along with him.

Meg squinted ahead of her as she saw Jack pinning Dana on a post and putting a gun on her chest. "Pfft," Meg laughed, "I hope she gets her brains blown out." She looked around the car and seeing that no one was around her, she had her chance to make a phone call. She pulled out her cell phone and typed in _the _number. She out it on her ear and waited for him to pick up.

"He—" a voice said.

"How is that immunity thing going for you Cutie?" Meg asked him.

"Oh no," Farhad softly moaned as he put his hand on his head and his back against the wall, "not you again."

"Hey, I'm just checking up in you. Is that a crime?" she asked him.

"When you're involved in it, it is a terrible crime," Farhad told her

"Sorry Cutie," Meg said as she looked at her nails, "I am like a leech. You are so cute."

Farhad rolled his eyes when she said that. "Yes I know. You keep reminding me," he added. "How did you get this number anyway?"

Meg began to let out a hearty laugh. "I have my ways and I am not sharking them with anybody for that matter. That includes you too." She looked as she saw Jack angrily walking to the car with Dana while Cole stood behind Jack with a very mad look. "Gotta go and I'll see you later," she quickly said as she snapped the phone shut when Dana entered the car.

Jack slammed the door shut. Meg jumped when Cole pushed Jack to the ground and jack quickly pulled out his gun. "Oh great," Meg said as she looked on, "at a situation like this, these two decided to get into a dang dogfight." Her cellphone rang once more.

Dana looked at Meg and saw that she was not bothering to answer it. "Aren't you going you going to get that?"

Meg turned her head and looked at Dana. "I'll get it when I'm ready," Meg said as she shook her head at Dana.

"Please get it soon because that ring tone is really annoying," she commented as the song 'Funky Town' sung by Alvin and the Chipmunks blared on her cellphone.

"Don't you ever question me again," Meg said as she took a hold of the cell phone and looked at the screen. She saw a number which was the same number that she had called just seconds ago. "I swear, Cutie cannot stay away from me," she said as she put the phone in her ear, "hello?"

"Who is this?" a deep harsh Middle Eastern voice was heard on the other end.

"Who are you?" Meg asked, "you're voice isn't really that tenor."

"Meg," the voice said her name, "stop calling my brother." It was Omar Hassan.

"Dude," Meg said as she flung her arm in the air, "don't you have to go and sign a piece of paper or something with your name on it. Come on!"

Omar closed his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. "If you call here one more time, I will have you arrested."

"You cannot arrest me lover boy," Meg said as she let out a light chuckle, "I saved your life," and with that she shut the phone and put it back in her pocket.

Dana looked weirdly at Meg. "Who was that?" she suddenly asked.

"First of all, I told you not to question me, second of all it's none of your business, third of all it was you-know-who also known as Lord Voldemort," Meg answered as she crossed her arms on her chest and watched as Jack and Cole climbed inside the car.

When the two men entered the car, there was a complete silence. Meg looked from Jack to Cole waiting for either of them to turn on the engine of the car or just say something to one another. Meg threw her hands in the air and rolled her eyes at the silence. "OH MY GOD!" she suddenly yelled.

Both Jack, Cole, and Dana jumped in the air. "What?" Cole yelled as he turned around and looked first at Dana and then at Meg.

"Nothing," Meg said sweetly.

Jack let out a sigh and put his head on the steering wheel. Cole turned around and put his back on the passenger's seat. "Jeeze, scared the crap out of me."

"At least we're not in an awkward silence," Meg said.

Jack turned on the engine of the car and the four of them away from the bridge and headed to their next destination which was the bank that Dana and Cole had saved their money for their wedding and honeymoon.

**2:10-2:30**


	41. The Sweet Escape

**I don't own 24**

* * *

The car ride felt like an eternity to Meg. Her legs were starting to cramp as she began to swing them aroud her seat to wake them up. Not only that, but the ride was completely silent. Only the engine was heard and Jack's constant whispering with Cole that Meg was really curious to heard about. The silence was really killing her and she wanted to scream again but she went against that idea.

Jack turend his steering wheel to the left and the car turned to another road. He looked as he saw a building which was their location. He slowed down his speed and parked the car next to the sidewalk. He turned and looked at Cole. "You ready?" he asked as Cole nodded at him. The two men got out of the car and opened the back doors. Jack took Dana's arm and pulled her out of the car while Cole opened the car door for Meg and she freely jumped out.

She looked at the building that was resting in front of them. "We're at a bank?" she asked, "what are we trying to do, steal it?"

"No Meg," Cole said.

"Because if we are, then that won't make any sense because we are the police," she said.

Cole rolled his eyes at her and he walked towards Jack. He took Dana's other arm and the four of them walked inside the bank. Once they entered, Cole looked around for the specific banker that they wanted to talk to. He found the banker and him and Dana walked towards him as if they were truly a happy engaged couple.

Meg stood there with her hands on her hips. "Well this ought to get interesting don't you think?" she asked Jack as she looked at him.

"How so?" Jack asked her.

"Well buddy, do you really believe that they are just going to walk out of that door together like a happy couple?" she asked as she pointed her arms towards the door that Dana and Cole entered in along with the banker.

"Come on," Jack said as him and Meg walked behind a wall to get a better look at the door. Meg stood beside the door as Jack got a better view of the door.

Minutes passed and nothing was happening. Jack continued to watch the door while Meg was sitting down on the floor and constantly hitting the back of her head on the wall. "This is so boring, nothing interesting is happening," she monotounesly said as she let out an exagerrated groan.

"You should have known that this job is tiring," Jack told her.

"Oh yeah," Meg said as she nodded her head at him, "I noticed that until _now_!" she yelled as she emphasized the word 'now.' "I just found out that action-y does not last forever, even thought I wish that it did, but what we're doing right now is really relaxing."

"Sure it is," Jack said with sarcasm, "having your eyes glued at the door if something suspicious is happening is really relaxing."

"Yeah," Meg said as she put her hands behind her head, "you do your job while I do mine alright? My mission is complete by the way."

"And what exactly was your mission?" Jack asked as he finally unglued his eyes from the door and looked at her.

"Well," Meg said as she looked around the ceiling as if she was going to find an answer. "I saved three important lives today. The President of the I.R.K, which you CUT suckers could not do without my help, Cutie, oh and my mom who is safe and sound and I did all of these things without your help."

"If we didn't help you, you would probably be dead right now," Jack told her, "do you know what you didn't do yet? You didn't find the person that almost killed your mother and me."

"Yo he almost killed me," Meg reminded him, "that's why I'm out for blood."

"Resting your back against a wall, looking at celing and dreaming about Farhad Hassan is not a way to get revenge," Jack told her.

"Okay whoa," Meg said as she got up to her feet and looked at him, "are you psychic or something?"

"Its no surprise that you were thinking about him," Jack said.

"Well what can you do?" Meg said as she shrugged her shoulders. "He is soooo cute!"

"You should write that in your diary," Jack told her, "every single second of every single day."

Meg gasped, "good idea!"

Jack turned his head back at the door. Nobody was coming outside so something was up and Jack knew why. "Come on," he said to Meg as the two of them began to advance towards the door.

"Put your hands behind your head!" a voice snapped at them.

Meg and Jack stopped in their tracks as they slowly turned around. This was not something that Jack needed right now. He turned around and put his hands behind his head and Meg did the same thing. "Why are the cops after us?" he heard Meg hissing at him.

Suddenly Jack looked up as he saw a blond woman that was wearking a tight lavender shirt, black pants, and black high-heeled shoes. She turned her head and looked at him as she was quickly walking away. Hatred boiled inside of Jack as he charged at a cop and took the gun away from his hand. He put the gun next to his head. "Drop you weapon now or I'll kill him," he said to the other cop.

The other cop was caught off guard. He slowly put the gun on the ground.

"Kick it to me," Jack said and the cop did. Meg got up from the ground and ran over to Jack. Jack knelt down and took the gun in his hand. "I am really sorry about this," he said to the cop as he shot him on the foot.

The cop yelled in pain as he grabbed his ankle and fell on the floor. Jack let out of the cop that was in his grip as he ran over to help his friend. When the two cops were busy with each other, Jack an Meg ran out of the building in pursuit to find Dana.

**2:35 - 2:50**


	42. Shot Dead

**I don't own 24 or Drop it Like its Hot by Snoop Dogg feat. Pharell**

* * *

Once Dana had left, Jack and Meg dashed out the bank as they climbed down the stairs and looked for Dana. Jack pulled Meg out of the way as he saw Dana poiting her gun at her. Another shot was heard as Dana accidentaly shot a civillian. Jack held out his gun as he continued to shoot at her. "Stay behind me!" he yelled at Meg as they both ran after her.

Dana ran as quick as her legs could carry her. She turned and tried another attempt to shoot at Jack again but she missed. She quickly ran into a building that was under construction. She hid behind one of the walls as she waited for Jack and Meg to enter so she could attack them. She took off her shoes, to avoid making any sounds so she could jump and surprise them.

Then Jack and Meg entered. Meg stood a few paces away from Jack as she looked around to see if she could spot Dana. Dana lashed out her gun at Meg and shot at her which hit the wall behind Meg. "Holy sh-ahh!" Meg yelled as Jack tugged her arm and pulled her aside him.

"Stay here," Jack ordered as he ran after Dana.

Meg stood there as she looked around the construction building to find something better to do. She looked on the gound and saw a pair of high-heeled balack shoes. She took off her own sneakers and put her foot inside the shoes. They weren't a perfect fit but Meg didn't mind. "These are perfect," Meg said as she looked down at them, "that blond chick is crazy but she has great tastes in shoes." She took a step and once the shoe hit the floor, a small pain shot up her leg. "Ow," she said as she looked at the shoe, "there better not be any tacks in there. I gotta shows these to Cutie," she said as she whipped out her phone and took a picture of the shoes. She clicked 'send' and the picture was sent to Farhad.

"I have to show these to Jack too," she said as she tried to run up to Jack. "Ow, ow, ow," she said with every step she took. When she climbed up the stairs, she heard Jack yelling, "don't you move," at Dana and Dana stopping as she held her hands in the air.

Dana turned around and looked at Jack. Jack ordered her to take out a chip from her pocket that contained crucial information. She gave it to him and then stood her ground with her hands still in the air. "I know more than you think. I can tell you," Dana suddenly said, "tell me what I can do Jack."

"Nothing," Jack said as he still held the gun to her face, "I want you to do nothing." He pulled the trigger and shot her on the shoulder.

Meg put a hand on her mouth when she saw Dana dropping on the ground. Jack shot her once more, killing her. "Yes! YES!" she yelled as she threw her arms in the air as if she was a cheerleader. "Pop it like its hot, pop it like its hot," she sang.

Jack turned around and looked at her. "What are you doing here? I told you to-"

"Look at these," Meg said as she held her foot in front of her to show Jack the black shoes, "they do hurt though."

"Have you considered in your mind that they may be too small for you?" Jack asked her.

"No," Meg said, "I just love high-heeled shoes." A beep came from her phone as she looked at the new message that was sent at her. "'What does this mean?'" Meg read from the message. "I don't know Cutie you tell me," she wrote.

"Oh my God," Jack sighed as he closed his eyes at her stupidity and from exhaustion. "I told you not to send or talk to anyone on the phone. We might be tracked down."

"Did you get the info thingie?" Meg asked.

"Yes I got it," Jack said as he showed it to her.

"You're forgetting something else," Meg said as she walked up to Dana's corpse. She got down on her knees and turned Dana's body over so her stomach was on the floor. She lifted up Dana's lavender shirt and saw a stack of money that was on her back. She took the money in her hand and looked at it. She flipped through the money with her finger and felt the light breeze that came from it. "Ohhhh yeah," she said, "the feeling of being rich." She got up on her feet and put the money in her pocket.

"Was that really necessary?" Jack asked her.

"Hey," Meg said as she held her finger in the air, "money comes from paper, which comes from trees, it is necessary if you want to save some paper and some trees."

Jack turned his back on her and muttered something under his breath. "We are almost done with this day and I am getting a lecture on how to save trees." He got out of the building as Meg followed after him.

**2:59 - 3:00**


	43. On Another Mission

**I don't own 24 or any of the Disneyland parks**

* * *

**Previously on 24**

_**"Come with me," Jack whispered to Meg and she did.**_

_**They left the building, leaving Cole's agents all tied up in there. The three of them got inside Jack's car.**_

_**"So where are we going now?" Meg asked them as she pulled on her seat-belt and clicked it into place.**_

_**"We are going to retrieve Dana Walsh," Jack told her as he turned on the car engine and began to drive away from the building.**_

_**"And then we're going to kill her?" she hopefully asked.**_

_**"We'll see," Cole answered her.**_

_**"Put your weapon down NOW!" Jack yelled at the man who had Dana in his grip.**_

_**"I'll put a bullet through her brain!" the man yelled back.**_

_**"Do it!" Meg yelled, "I dare you!"**_

_**"Meg, shut up and get over here!" Jack yelled as Cole ran forwards and pulled Meg away from the man.**_

_**"Dude?" Meg said as she pulled her arm away from Cole's grip, "let me handle this thingamajig," Meg said as she pulled out her gun and short the man.**_

_**When she did that, Dana screamed.**_

_**When the two men entered the car, there was a complete silence. Meg looked from Jack to Cole waiting for either of them to turn on the engine of the car or just say something to one another. Meg threw her hands in the air and rolled her eyes at the silence. "OH MY GOD!" she suddenly yelled.**_

_**Both Jack, Cole, and Dana jumped in the air. "What?" Cole yelled as he turned around and looked first at Dana and then at Meg.**_

_**"Nothing," Meg said sweetly.**_

_**Jack let out a sigh and put his head on the steering wheel. Cole turned around and put his back on the passenger's seat. "Jeeze, scared the crap out of me."**_

_**"At least we're not in an awkward silence," Meg said.**_

_**Suddenly Jack looked up as he saw a blond woman that was wearking a tight lavender shirt, black pants, and black high-heeled shoes. She turned her head and looked at him as she was quickly walking away. Hatred boiled inside of Jack as he charged at a cop and took the gun away from his hand. He put the gun next to his head. "Drop you weapon now or I'll kill him," he said to the other cop.**_

_**"I know more than you think. I can tell you," Dana suddenly said, "tell me what I can do Jack."**_

_**"Nothing," Jack said as he still held the gun to her face, "I want you to do nothing." He pulled the trigger and shot her on the shoulder.**_

* * *

After Jack had retrieved the chip from Dana and was with Meg, he gave Dana's body one last look. He felt no remorse for what he had done to her. She had it coming a long time ago.

Meg stood there counting the money one by one to see how much Dana had. "Ten thousand dollars!" she yelled as she whistled and slapped her forehead with her hand, "man we could buy Disneyland!"

"With then thousand dollars?" Jack asked her as he gave her a look. "Maybe in your world, but in reality, it would cost you more than ten thousand dollars to buy it."

"How much are we talking?" Meg asked as she fanned herself with the money.

"Billions and billions of dollars," Jack told her.

Meg nodded. "Well I've got to get a job then. I hope this TUC job pays good."

"CTU!" Jack corrected her with a roll of his eyes. He put his gun away and walked out of the construction building with Meg. The two of them reached the streets and got inside a taxi.

Inside the taxi, Meg sat next to Jack as she saw him taking out his phone. He took the chip out of his pocket and put it inside the phone. The phone showed a screen with two people inside a room. One of them was a blond woman and the other was a man with short brown hair.

"Ew," Meg said as she pointed to the woman who was really Dana Walsh, "Blondie the Tramp is in there. Dude, even when she's dead she's still everywhere!"

"Shhhh!" Jack sushed her as he listened carefully to the conversation that Dana was having with the man in the room. The man had a Russian accent and it seemed like he was the first person that Dana was working for. And for what? For money.

When the clip was finished Meg looked from the phone screen and then to Jack. "So let me get this straight. Her, that dude, and some other Russian dudes planned this whole stupid thing?"

"Yes," Jack said, "it's a good thing that you're finally catching up on these recent events that have been happening in one day."

"I experienced them all," Meg said as she raised her hand.

"These events that almost killed Renee and almost killed you too," Jack finished.

"Sweet," Meg said, "where are we going now anyway?"

"Well we are going to get some help from a close friend of mine," he answered as he put the cell phone in his ear. He began to speak with his friend and before Meg knew it, he sent the video clip to his friend. "Forget about her she's dead," he said as he was receiving the facial recognition from his friend. "Okay, we will be coming down," he said as he shut his phone off.

"So where does your friend live?" Meg asked him.

"At the apartment where I left you outside remember?" Jack told her as he looked at her.

"Buddy too many things have happened today that I don't even remember a thing," Meg said as he swished her hand in the air, "except that I found new shoes that are making my feet bleed, I found out who my mom is, and last but not least—"

"Cutie," they said at the same time.

Meg did an exaggerated gasp that made Jack look at her as if she was having a heart attack. "Jinx!" she yelled as she pointed at him, "you owe me a date with Cutie and in addition, you just said 'Cutie' which means that you think he is cute too. 'Cutie' is cute. Cute, cute, cute, cute, cute, with a capital 'Q!'"

Jack put his elbow by the window sill and rested his head in his hand, "its 'c.'"

"What?" Meg asked.

"My God," Jack snapped, "I'm tired and I don't have time for your nonsense."

"Okay, okay," Meg said, "sheesh."

**3:00-3:10**


	44. Captured

**I don't own 24**

* * *

After thirty minutes passed, Meg and Jack finally arrived at Ricker's apartment. The two agents quickly climbed up the stairs and then entered Ricker's apartment. When Meg walked in, she saw a man that was sitting chair turning around and looking at them. "Yo, what's up Jack's friend?" Meg said as she walked up to him and held her hand in the air to give him a high five. Ricker looked at her. "Come on don't leave me hanging."

Ricker looked at Jack that was behind Meg. "Who is she?" he asked him.

"The daughter of a friend," Jack said as he walked up to Ricker.

"'Of a friend?'" Meg repeated, "dude, you were doing her...or vise versa...which ever makes sense but that is not a friendship. That's a relationship."

"Meg please shut up," Jack shouted at her. He turned his attention back to Ricker who had a facial recognition picture pulled up on the computer. While he was in the taxi with Meg, he had sent the video to Ricker and told him to run a facial recognition on the man that was in the room with Dana Walsh and he had. Jack looked at the picture closely and found out that it was the guy that shot Meg and almost killed Renee. His name was Pavel Tokarev and he had the face of a sick man and a killer.

"I need to make a phone call," Jack said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He typed in the number of a reporter that was a woman. This woman that Jack was calling was Meredith Reed and he was going to ask her for help to leak evidence into the press that the people who were going to kill Omar were also Russians.

"Me too," Meg said as she pulled out her own phone also.

"Who are you going to call for God's sake?" Jack asked her.

"I think we all know that answer to that," Meg said as she dialed a number and put the phone on her ear.

"Yeah of course," Jack said, "Cutie."

"No," Meg said, "I am going to call the shoe department because these shoes are sucking the soul out of my feet," she said as she held up her foot and looked at Dana's shoes that she was wearing.

Jack looked at her and shook his head. "Hello," he said when Meredith Reed answered. He began talking with the reporter. Meg, being a curious girl and all, walked up to Jack and put her ear close to the phone. Jack pushed her away but Meg insisted to listen to what they were saying. "JUST GET OUT OF HERE!" Jack yelled at Meg.

"What?" Meredith said on the other end.

"No not you," Jack said as he pushed Meg away from him, "I was just talking to some idiot."

"Hey," Meg said in an offended tone of voice, "that's not nice. Who do you think you are to call me that?" she asked as she put her hands on her hips and pouted at Jack.

Jack just ignored her and continued to talk with Meredith. After he finished, he turned around and looked at Ricker. He told him that they had to receive Meredith Reed and take her to a mall where Jack would tell her about the conspiracy.

"We're going to the mall?" Meg asked with a lot of enthusiasm. "WHOO!" she yelled as she shot up her fist in the air, "I am going to-"

"We are not looking for shoes," Jack told her.

"Damn it," Meg whispered as she stomped her foot on the floor, "ow!" she yelled as the pain from her foot shot up in her leg.

After gathering their equipment Jack, Ricker, and Meg left the apartment and went to go to the mall where they would Meredith. They got into Ricker's car and they drove to the mall. When they arrived, Jack and Meg went to the upper floor of the mall where they found Meredith that was looking for them. Jack and Meg walked behind the shoppers so they wouldn't be spotted by any Russians that were going to ambush them.

When Jack and Meg met up with Meredith. But, when they did, shots were fired around the mall. The shoppers began to panic as they ran around the mall to get out. Jack pushed Meredith and Meg behind a clothes rack. "Stay there!" he yelled at them as he ran into the open and began to shoot at the attackers.

Meredith's heart was beating rapidly. She flinched when she heard the gun shots. "So," she heard Meg say as she looked up at her, "what do you do for a living?" she asked as if it was just a normal day.

Meredith looked at her. "I am a reporter," she said.

"Cool!" Meg said, "I'm and agent. The one that saved the president and Cutie from bad people," she said as she gave Meredith a smile.

"You did?" Meredith asked not believing a word a word that Meg was saying.

"I did," Meg said, "I saved their butts from getting killed. Although casualties did happen along the way but thanks to my smart brain, I saved them. Not the heroic way, but the Meg way which consists of going to amusement parks and wearing cool costumes but, that's how I roll," she said as she made a circle in the air with her index finger.

Meredith looked around and heard that the shooting had stopped. The store on the upper floor of the mall was empty and Jack and Ricker walked up to Meredith and Meg holding a man in their grips. This man was Pavel and Jack was going to give him hell when the interrogating began.

**3:10 - 3:35**


	45. Surprising Answer

**I don't own 24**

* * *

After Jack, Ricker, Meredith, and Meg caught Pavel, the five of them entered inside Ricker's van and drove far away from the mall. "Well that was a bust," Meg said as she looked at the rear view mirror. "We didn't even stop to shop for some clothes and some shoes." She looked down at her feet and clapped her shoes together. "Eh, never mind. I like these shoes anyway."

"Meg," Jack said as he turned his head and looked at her, "after this operation is over, I am going to give you hell."

"Ah, ah, ah," Meg said as she waved her index finger around, "you can't do that because I am the daughter of the woman you were in bed with. So, you can't do that now can ya?" she asked as she looked at him.

Jack hated this. He wished that Meg wasn't related to Renee. Why was she even related to Renee in the first place? Unless she was lying. Well that wasn't possible because the blood tests tested the same for both Renee and Meg. Oh well, guess it was Jack's loss about all of this.

Ricker's car suddenly pulled up to an abandoned five of them got out of the car and entered the dark warehouse. "What's going on?" Meredith suddenly asked as she looked at Jack for some answers.

"Something that's a secret," Meg answered as she put her finger on her lips and said, "shhh."

"I called you because I needed to catch this guy that planned the assassination of President Hassan," Jack explained the whole plan to her.

"You used me," Meredith said in the end after she had heard Jack's plan. She had never in her life been used before like Jack had used her.

"Jack come on," Meg interfered.

Jack put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the chip. He held it out and gave it to Meredith. "This will explain everything you need to know for your story," he said as he gave her the chip. He looked at Ricker that was holding Pavel in his grip. "Take Meredith and Meg to the other room. I'm going to deal with this guy," Jack said as he grabbed Pavel by the shirt collar.

Ricker grabbed Meredith's arm and he was about to grab Meg's also. "Whoa!" Meg shouted as she held her hands in the air as if Ricker was pointing a gun at her. "I'm gonna stay right here thank you very much."

"Meg just go," Jack told her, trying his best to retain his sanity.

"And I'm gonna stay right here," Meg said, "its America and its a free country ain't it?" she asked as she crossed her arms on her chest and glared at Jack.

Jack didn't want to deal with her right now. He had dealt with too much today and he was ready to call it quits after this whole operation was over. "Fine," he said with a glare, "but if you have any nightmares at what I'm about to do, don't come crying to me."

"Pfft," Meg said, "as if I'm a six year old that needs protection from the big bad man."

Ricker decided that the decision was final so he took Meredith to the other room before she saw any blood. Meredith turned her head and looked back at what was going to happen but before she knew it, the door closed behind them.

Meg watched as Jack tied up Pavel by the wall. "Well," Meg said, "I think this whole tying up thing is a little bit cliched," she said as she looked at Pavel up and down, "I can tell that by the end of this torture this guy's skin is going to be hanging off of his face, along with his nose, mouth, and eyes."

Pavel took in a deep breath and his chest puffed to show that he was not even afraid at what was coming to him.

Jack took a wrench from the table and made his way to Meg and Pavel. "You are going to tell me who planned to kill Renee," he said. His voice was low and dangerous.

Pavel didn't say anything. His ignorance made Jack rip his shirt off.

"Okay," Meg slowly said as she looked at Jack and then at Pavel, "what did you mean by taking a guy's shirt off?"

"Your bullet hit her," Jack said as he pointed at Meg with the wrench, "on the shoulder. She almost died!" he yelled as he tore off a piece of meat from Pavel's shoulder. The pain shot up through his shoulder which caused him to scream in bloody murder.

"That was a joke!" Meg yelled through Pavel's screams. "Sheesh!" she said as she slapped her hands beside her legs.

"Who planned this?" Jack yelled.

"I did!" Pavel screamed, "I would have been more happy if your bitch's daughter dropped dead!"

"Hey," Meg said in an offended tone of voice, "I would have been happy if your mom dropped dead."

Jack yelled at Pavel as he punched him on the face a couple of times. Meg saw Pavel's face turning red through all of the punching that he was getting. She even saw drops of blood making their way to the floor. Once Jack stopped, he took a step back and stumbled into a chair.

"Wow," Meg said as she looked at Pavel, "when you're through with him, he'll look like a complete zombie."

"Who planned this?" Jack yelled again which Pavel still refused to answer to. Jack took a flame torch and put it closer to Pavel's skin. The fire escaped from the tool and it hit Pavel's skin and he screamed once more.

"How does it feel like to get burned son?" Meg asked.

Jack threw the flame torch to the ground in frustration. This guy was really hard to break down. Jack took Pavel's phone and looked at all the calls that he made in the last few hours to see if he could find any information. "Where are the calls that you have made?" Jack asked as he looked at the empty contact list. Suddenly, a realization hit him. "You bastard," he said as he turned around and looked at Pavel, "you swallowed it."

"Swallowed what?" Meg asked. She saw Jack grabbing a knife from the table and approaching Pavel. "EW!" she yelled as she covered her eyes with her hands when Jack stabbed Pavel in the stomach. She opened her eyes and saw Jack pulling a chip out of his stomach. "Its amazing how that thingy wasn't digested," Meg said as she pointed to the chip.

Jack turned his attention to Pavel's phone. He put the chip inside the phone and looked at the number that Pavel had called. "You have reached the phone of President Logan," the voice mail answered. Jack looked up at the wall in shock. So it was him that planned out Renee murder.

He looked behind him and saw Meg staring at Pavel's corpse. "You know," she suddenly said, "now I want to dissect this for some reason."

"Dissect him later," Jack told her, "right now we have a former president to find."

**3:10 - 3:50**


	46. Logan

**I don't own 24 or the character Wile E. Coyote from the Looney Tunes or Rev Runner from Loonatics Unleashed **

* * *

After having heard the message from the cell phone, Jack turned around and looked at Pavel's corpse. The copse was dripping with blood and the organs were spilled out of his body. Jack turned his attention back to the table where the torturous equipment rested. He took a black bag and went to the door where Ricker and Meredith were staying. Meg, as always, followed him.

Jack began to speak to Ricker while Meredith looked on. She was thankful that the screams had stopped but she didn't want to know what in the world had happened in there. Her and Ricker were taken outside by Jack. "What happened in there?" she finally asked him. The screams had been so bloody that she thought the man was getting massacred in there.

"Oh Jack just killed the bad dude after he head the crap out of him," Meg casually answered her, "he stabbed him with a knife in his stomach and the next thing you know, BAM!" she yelled as she popped up in front of Meredith's face, "blood and guts splattered on the ground."

"Ohh," Meredith whispered. Her face read that she was grossed out by what Meg had explained to her. She felt Jack grabbing her arm and she turned her attention to him. He began to tell her what she should do, now that she found out about the people that wanted to assassinate Omar and that she should be careful since she was exposed to the evidence.

"You're on your own now," he finished. He watched her leave. Jack turned his attention to Ricker and thanked him for all of the help that he gave them. Ricker nodded, told them to be careful and then he left to go back to his apartment.

"So its just you and me now eh?" Meg said as the two of them walked towards Jack's car. "This should be good."

Jack drove his car into reverse and drove over to a marketplace. "Great!" Meg yelled, "now that we're here, I'm going to get me some roasted chicken."

"You do that and you are going to be a roast chicken!" Jack snapped as Meg retreated back into the car.

"I'm a person, not a chicken and take it easy Wile E. Coyote," she said as she followed Jack when he got out of the car. The two of them went to the back of the marketplace where the employees were bringing back supplies. Meg and Jack walked in there and hid behind a stack of boxes.

Jack flung his black bag to the ground and opened it. He pulled out a black outfit and a mask.

"Wow," Meg said as she looked at the outfit, "its must be Halloween. Is it?" she suddenly asked him.

"Its only the first of June," Jack told her as he got into his outfit.

"Ohhh," Meg said as she hit her head with her hand, "then yesterday was the end of May. Huh, yesterday was my aunt's birthday. I'm a total idiot I forgot her birthday."

"I wish you can forget out it now," Jack told her once he finished dressing. "Now come on," he said as he grabbed her hand, "we have to find Logan."

"Who?" Meg asked as she raised one eyebrow.

* * *

Minutes later, Jack and Meg arrived arrived under a bridge. There were a bunch of taxi cars and a limo that were driving the former president. Jack walked up to a wall and put his body on it. He popped out and shot at the tires on a taxi car. When that happened, the car skidded through the ground causing the rest of the taxi cars to cease.

"What happened?" Logan, who was in the limousine asked his driver.

Then, a couple of secret service agents got out of the cars and they held their weapons high.

Meg who was right in front of Jack looked at all of the weapons. "You are going to be Swiss cheese if you go there," Meg told him.

Jack turned and shot some agents as they fell to the ground. He ran into the bridge and began shooting and shooting until all of the agents were dead.

"What the hell is going on?" Logan screamed as he saw more agents falling dead.

Jack shot the window of the limousine and the driver and Logan jumped in their seat. Jack walked up to the car and through the whole that the bullet made, he threw in a tear gas flask. Once the flask hit the car, it began to release some white smoke, making Logan and the driver cough.

Meg ran up to the car and saw the white smoke. "Either that's fog or someone is doing a barbecue. I hope its the second one!" she said as she rubbed her hands together and licked her lips. She watched as the back car door opened and Logan fell out. He was grabbed by Jack and pulled over to a locked door. "Yo, wait for me!" Meg yelled as she went after them.

Jack shot the padlock on the door and flung Logan inside. "Jack," Logan said as he looked up at him.

Jack picked him up and slammed him against the wall. Logan was frightened that he began to talk really quickly to Jack.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Meg said as she raised her hands in the air, "slow down Rev Runner you don't have a villain to catch."

Jack turned his head and looked at Meg. "I swear you watch too much television."

"Don't deal with me, deal with him," she said as she pointed at Logan.

"Tell me who planned this to kill me but almost killed my friend's daughter," Jack said as he turned his attention back to Logan.

"Friend?" Meg asked.

"Shut up!" Jack yelled at her as he took out a gun and pointed it to Logan's throat. "You have five seconds to tell me."

"Jack you don't want to do this," Logan stuttered.

"Four!" Jack yelled.

"Novakovich!" Logan yelled, "he planned to kill you but he also doesn't want to peace treaty to happen!"

"Wow," Meg said, "people are starting to misunderstand what the word 'peace' means. They should have gone to school."

Jack took Logan farther and farther into a room. He put his arm around his neck and twisted it, enough to knock him out but not to kill him.

"Let me guess," Meg suddenly said as she appeared by the doorway, "after getting some information from this guy," she said as she pointed to Logan's body on the floor, "now we are going to find this Novakovich guy?"

"Exactly," Jack said as him and Meg got out of the room, leaving Logan there.

**3:59 - 4:00**


	47. Novakovich

**I don't own 24**

* * *

**Previously on 24****  
**

_**"Ew," Meg said as she pointed to the woman who was really Dana Walsh, "Blondie the Tramp is in there. Dude, even when she's dead she's still everywhere!"**_

_**"Shhhh!" Jack sushed her as he listened carefully to the conversation that Dana was having with the man in the room. **_

_**"JUST GET OUT OF HERE!" Jack yelled at Meg.**_

_**"What?" Meredith said on the other end.**_

_**"No not you," Jack said as he pushed Meg away from him, "I was just talking to some idiot."**_

_** Jack and Meg walked behind the shoppers so they wouldn't be spotted by any Russians that were going to ambush them.**_

_**When Jack and Meg met up with Meredith. But, when they did, shots were fired around the mall. The shoppers began to panic as they ran around the mall to get out. Jack pushed Meredith and Meg behind a clothes rack. "Stay there!" he yelled at them as he ran into the open and began to shoot at the attackers.**_

_**"Who planned this?" Jack yelled.**_

_**"I did!" Pavel screamed, "I would have been more happy if your bitch's daughter dropped dead!"**_

_**"Novakovich!" Logan yelled, "he planned to kill you but he also doesn't want to peace treaty to happen!"**_

**Jack: The following takes place between 4 p.m. and 5 p.m.**

* * *

After receiving some information from Logan, Meg and Jack left Logan there hopped inside an abandoned taxi car where Jack had ambushed Logan. "Where are we going now?" Meg asked as she pulled the strap of her seat belt and locked it into place.

"Novakovich," Jack answered her.

"Who?" Meg asked as she raised one eyebrow and looked at him with a confused expression. Jack only ignored her. There was too much at stake right now and he didn't want to deal with Meg and her twenty questions. "Do we need another disguise to get in there? Can we go to the bookstore? Ooh, how about we go back to the mall? I saw some red pumps that would look fabulous. Actually never mind, I only like these," she said as she tapped Dana's shoes together that she was wearing.

Jack tried his best to block out her annoying voice from his head. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel as he swerved his car and parked it inside a garage. When he did that, Meg and Jack saw a man that was guarding the place. "I'll go out first," Meg said as she got out of the car.

Before Jack realized what she was doing, he saw her taking out her gun and shooting the guy. The man fell to the ground. Jack quickly ran out of his car and grabbed Meg's arm. "What the hell is the matter with you?" he yelled.

"I thought that if I got rid of him, we would go in there," Meg said as she pointed in front of her.

The double doors suddenly opened as a couple of men holding their weapons stormed inside the room. One of the men pointed his gun at Jack but Jack pulled the trigger before he did and he shot the man. Meg tried to help out the best she could, but she kept on missing. Once Jack and Meg made their way to the elevator, a man grabbed Jack from behind and stabbed him with his knife to the side. Jack killed him before any more harm was done to him. The elevator door opened and Jack and Meg ran inside. Jack moved his hand away from the wound and saw that his hand was drenched in blood.

"You look red-handed," Meg complimented as she looked at the blood on his hand.

"This isn't the time to joke around Meg," Jack snapped as he put his hand to his side once more and breathed in some air through his teeth.

They suddenly arrived to the top floor of the elevator. Jack and Meg got out of the elevator and hid to the side of the wall. Jack peeked over as he saw a two men dressed in black suits and talking Russian. Jack watched as they walked inside a room and he figured that's where Novakovich was.

"Stay as quiet as possible," Jack whispered to Meg as she gave him an enthusiastic nod.

Jack and Meg walked up to the side of the doors. Jack clenched his hand into a fist and knocked on the door. The doorknob turned as the door opened inward. Jack jumped in front of the man and shot him where he fell dead to the ground. Once the gun fired, a panic was set into the room. He shot one man in the head, the other in the chest, another one a couple of times in the back, and the other on the side of his body. Novakovich was there in the room also. Jack charged over to him and grabbed a fireplace poker that was next to the fireplace. He grabbed Novakovich by the back of his collar and flung him to the ground.

Novakovich fell down with a violent thud as Jack stabbed him with the poker in the stomach. Meg looked at the scene with wide eyes. "Man you are worse than my nightmares," she said as she looked at the poker stick that was sticking out of Novakovich.

"Well I am your worst living nightmare," Jack said as he left the room with Meg following behind him.

**4:00-4:10**


	48. Beware

**I don't own 24 or Pepe Le Pew from Looney Tunes**

* * *

After killing Novakovich, Jack and Meg got inside a car and drove out of the garage. Just then, Jack got a call from Chloe. She was frantically telling him that a man name Piller who was taking over CTU because Hastings left, was coming after Jack to hunt him down.

"What are you doing now?" Meg asked.

"I am picking up a phone call," Jack answered her as he listened to the phone call between Logan and the Russian president named Yuri. Since Pillar was coming after Jack, that meant that Logan had something to do with this whole situation.

"What did you hear?" Meg asked after Jack was finished listening to the phone call.

Jack didn't answer her. He parked his car inside a garage as he saw a man with gray hair going to his car. "Come on," Jack said as he got out of his car and Meg followed after him. The two of them walked up behind Pillar was quietly as possible so the man wouldn't suspect a thing. Meg was eager to scar him. She fast walked behind him and grabbed him to his sides and yelled, "BOO!"

Pillar yelled as he jumped in the air. He frantically turned around and saw Jack Bauer with some random girl in front of him. Jack had his gun in the air and pointed it straight at Piller. "Turn around," Jack ordered the man to do.

"Yeah," Meg said as Piller did as he was told.

"Put your hands behind your head," Jack said.

"Yeah," Meg answered.

"Please don't do this Jack," Piller pleaded, "I have a wife and a daughter."

"Yeah?" Meg asked as she put her hands on her head and looked at him with one eyebrow raised, "well I beat you because I have a crush. I am single and waiting for him to come to me," she said as she held her arms out in front of her and pretended to pull on a rope.

Piller looked at her with a confused expression. Who in the world was she and what was she doing with someone like Jack Bauer? Did she even have the right age to be in this? "Who in the world are you?" he suddenly asked her as Jack handcuffed his wrists behind him.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Meg said as she pointed at him.

"Meg," Jack said, "we don't have any time for introductions," he said as he took Piller to the car. Once he put him in the car, he held his gun up to his face and gave him a dangerous look. "Take us to the UN but if you tell anyone that we are in your car, I will kill you," he said as Piller frantically nodded his head. Jack released him of the handcuffs and got in the backseat with Meg. The both of them hid down to the ground of the car, so no one could see them.

At the UN, Piller arrived at the gate and was stopped by a guard. Jack and Meg sunk deeper into the ground as Piller showed the guard his ID. The guard let him pass through as Piller made his way to the garage. Once they arrived to the garage, Jack stood up and jumped out of the car. "GET OUT!" he yelled as he pointed his gun at Piller.

Piller held his hands in the air as he walked out. He looked at Jack's side and saw that he had a pool of blood on his shirt. "You lost a lot of blood Jack," Piller commented.

"I can see that," Jack said as he pulled out a needle and string from his pocket, "that's why you are going to fix it for me," he said as he bought the needle close to him.

"Sheesh that's got to hurt like hell," Meg said as she saw Piller sewing Jack's wound, "and why does this place look oddly familiar?" she asked as she looked around. She saw Jack that was busy looking at his wound while Piller was assembling it. Meg mildly hummed to herself as she took a step back behind her. She walked backwards until she reached the the stairs where she bolted upstairs.

As she reached the top of the stairs, she pulled on a door handle and entered the hall of the UN. She saw a series of doors that lined up against the floor. "Eenie, meenie, miney, moe," she said as she pointed to the fourth door. She put her hand on the doorknob and pulled it open. The room was empty as she walked inside. There was a flat screen television in the room and a leather couch and an untouched glass of cold water. "I need some of that," she said as she gulped down the drink.

She spied a remote that was on the couch. "Let's see what's on," she said as she turned on the television. There was news on what had happened throughout the day, that there was a attempt to killing the president of the IRK but he wound up getting saved. "All thanks to me," Meg said as she frowned to the television, "I should get some credit news reporter lady, thing," she said as she waved her hand at the television. "Sheesh," she said as she shut it off, "at least give me some credit."

She was unaware the door opened behind her. "Excuse me?" a voice said as she Meg turned around and looked. It was Kayla Hassan.

"Whoa!" Meg yelled as she held her arms out in front of her, "I haven't seen you in ages!" she yelled as she ran up to her and gave her a hug. "How have you been?"

"Fine?" Kayla said as Meg released her.

Meg's shoulders slumped, "you don't remember me?" she asked. "But I remember you, come on!" she said as she held her arms in the air. "I have a feeling that I'm not supposed to be here right now," she said as she opened the door as it swung outward. She looked around the halls. "Wait a minute, where is the president of the IRK? I need to have a serious talk with him because I should be given all the credit for saving him from that guy with the hot eyes."

Kayla had no idea what Meg was eve talking about. She wanted to say something but Meg kept blabbing nonsense. "Now if you'll excuse me," Meg said as she turned around and looked at Kayla. "I'm going to go on a mission."

"To do what?" Kayla asked her.

"Whatever comes up," Meg said as she waved her hand in the air and walked away from her. She walked down the hall and bumped into someone. "Sheesh man I am so sorry," she said without realizing that she had bumped into Farhad Hassan.

She suddenly stopped as she turned around and saw that it was actually him. "HEY!" she yelled as he stopped walking, turned around and looked at her. "It's you!"

"Oh no, it's you," he said. He ran away from her as Meg skipped down the hall to go after him.

"Now I understand why Pepe Le Pew likes this," Meg said as she skipped after him. Kayla on the other hand watched as her uncle tore down the hall and Meg skipped after him.

**4:10 - 4:20 **


	49. Chloe

**I don't own 24 **

* * *

After Piller finished sewing Jack's wound, Jack knocked him out with the back of his gun and stuffed him in the back of the car. Once he did that, he noticed that Meg was nowhere to be seen. "Son of a bitch!" he yelled as he threw his gun to the ground. He wasn't going to spend his time hunting down Meg, he had a job to do now. He took out a black bag that was filled with tons of equipment and left the garage and entered another room.

* * *

Meg continued to skip down the hall. "You cannot escape from love!" she called after him.

From another room, Omar, President Taylor, and Dalia walked out of the room. The three of the looked up as Farhad ran behind them and hid. "What is going on?" Taylor asked.

Omar looked as he saw Meg skipping down the hall. "Its her," he said, "I'm going to have to get a restraining order on her."

Meg stopped skipping as she jumped in front of them. "Hello people," she said. She noticed Omar standing there and her smile turned into a frown. "You should have given me credit that I save your life from Hot Eyes," she said as she pointed at him, "and secondly, where in the world did Cutie go?" she asked as she looked around them.

"He is certainly not here," Farhad suddenly said behind them.

"Okay," Meg said as she grinned like an idiot, "thank you invisible voice!" she said as she ran down the hall and out of the building.

"That was close," Farhad commented as he come out from behind them.

"What in the world was that?" Omar asked as he looked at his brother.

"She chased me," Farhad answered, "I swear on my life that I'm not going to sleep well tonight."

* * *

Meg was running down the stairs. As she was doing that, she opened up her mouth and screamed, "JAAAACK!" A door behind her opened and she was pulled inside the door. She came face to face with an angry Jack as he squeezed her shoulders with his might.

"Where were you?" he snapped at her as he gave her a harsh shake that made her teeth chatter together.

"I-" Meg was about to say but Jack interrupted her.

"Never mind," he said as he released her and walked away from her.

"What the hell is that?" Meg asked as she pointed at a gun that was set up. "Hey are we going to assassinate someone?" she asked, "who?"

Jack was still upset with her so he chose to ignore her.

"Oh wow really?" Meg said as she threw her hands in the air, "the silent treatment. Overrated my friend," she said as she walked away from the gun and sat down at a chair that was in the corner of the room.

The door slowly opened and Chloe O'Brian walked inside the room. She had a weapon in her hand as she held it up in the room. "Careful where you're pointing that," Meg spoke up as Chloe turned around with her weapon and pointed it at Meg, "yeah you wish," she said.

Chloe lowered her weapon. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I don't know," Meg shrugged, "how's my mom?"

"She's fine," Chloe informed her, "she's back at CTU and might I say she is worried about you."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jack asked as he came up from behind Chloe and walked closer to her.

"Careful or he'll give you the SILENT TREATMENT!" Meg yelled.

Chloe turned around as she lowered her weapon and looked at Jack. "Look Jack," she began, "CTU is looking for you. Please retreat," she pleaded him. She knew that what Jack was doing would cost his life and she didn't want to lose a good friend.

"Sorry Chloe," Jack apologized as he walked up to her and put his arm around her throat, "but I have to do this." Jack put his strength on her throat. It was enough to make her faint but not choke her. Chloe fainted as Jack slowly put her down on the ground and handcuffed her to one of the pipes.

**4:20 - 4:30**


	50. A New Life

**I don't own 24 or Bugs Bunny from the Looney Tunes**

* * *

After a few minutes had passed, Chloe woke up from her sleep and sat up on the ground.

"Hey, she's awake," Meg smiled as she pointed at Chloe, "yay!"

Chloe ignored Meg's comment and looked at Jack, "Jack please give up now," she pleaded him again, "Piller is coming to look for you."

"That guy?" Meg asked, "I hate him. He is such a-" she was about to say but Chloe gave her a look. "You know what I mean."

Jack adjusted the position of his gun as he ignored every single word that Chloe was telling him. He was a different person. He didn't forgive and forget that easily. He wanted justice. All of these people were involved in Omar's assassination and the almost death of Renee. He wasn't letting them off the hook that easily. He had found out that the Russian president, Yuri had ordered his assassination of Renee to Novakovich and then to Pavel. It all made sense. He wanted to get rid of Jack Bauer so he wouldn't be mixed up in this situation. Well, Jack did not die that easily.

"You don't have to assassinate Yuri," Chloe suddenly spoke up, "what would that solve?"

"Absolutely nothing but war, war, war," Meg answered.

Jack watched as Piller and his back-up team pulled up at the UN. "Go and find Jack," he heard Piller yell at his team. Jack ran away from the window and took the handcuffs off of Chloe's wrists. He grabbed her arm and led her out of the room as Meg followed. "I need you to shoot me in the chest," Jack told her as he gave her his gun.

"What? No!" Chloe refused.

"Just do it!" Jack yelled at her.

"No!" Chloe screamed, "no Jack I won't do it!"

"Just do it Chloe!" Jack yelled, "damn it just do it!" he yelled at her. With all of the screaming that was going on, Chloe accidentally pulled the trigger and shot Jack on his shoulder. Chloe screamed as the bullet fired out of the gun and his Jack.

"HOMICIDE!" Meg yelled.

Just then, Piller and his back-up team barged into the room. "What happened?" Piller asked Chloe as this back-up team put Jack on the stretcher and attended his wound. They moved the bullet out of his shoulder and put a bandage on his wound after applying some alcohol and cream to sooth the pain.

"He told me to shoot him and I did," Chloe explained, "I didn't even want to, I don't like guns," she said.

Piller walked away from Chloe and approached Jack's stretcher. As Piller went closer to Jack to see if he was alive or not, Jack swiftly grabbed Piller's head and bit into his ear. Piller screamed in pain as Jack didn't let go of his ear.

"So let me get this straight," Meg spoke up, "is this guy a wolf or a vampire?" she asked as she saw Jack continuing to bite down on Piller's ear.

"Maybe a little bit of both," Chloe answered her.

Piller was taken away from Jack as Jack was put under a stabilizer to calm him down. A doctor attended to Piller's ear as he put a bandage on his ear.

* * *

After an ambulance arrived, Jack was put in the ambulance and Meg went with Jack just to make sure that he was doing fine. "You need to come back to CTU," Chloe told her.

"Make me," Meg said as she shook her head from side to side, "now we are just stalling for time," she said as she shut the ambulance door as the ambulance drove down the street and away from the UN. She turned around and looked at Jack that was in the stretcher with an oxygen mask on his nose. "Yo Jack, still giving me the silent treatment?" she asked him.

Jack didn't say anything to her. "I'll take that as a yes," Meg said as she clapped a hand on his uninjured shoulder.

Chloe shook her head at the ambulance. She got inside a CTU car and drove back to CTU. She arrived at CTU where she was welcomed by Renee Walker, as she ran up to hear to hear any news about Meg. "How was Meg?" she asked.

"She is fine," Chloe assured her, "she was in the ambulance with Jack."

"Oh thank God," Renee breathed. At least both of them were away from these horrors that had been happening today. She couldn't wait for Jack to get better and for Meg to come back to CTU so they could be together as a family, which was something that Renee was deprived of.

"Chloe," Arlo said as he turned his chair around and looked at Chloe, "you gotta see this," he said as he pulled up an air drone and showed a picture of an ambulance that was toppled over and a flame coming out from under it. There was a group of men dressed in black as they took Jack with them.

"Meg was in there!" Chloe exclaimed.

"WHAT?" Renee yelled. She looked up at the screen with worry. Surely she had to be in there and she hoped that she was injured instead of dead. She sat down on a chair and put her hands on her head. She couldn't believe this. Just when things were beginning to get better, everything turned worse. What else was going to happen? Who else, close to her was going to die? She had no one left so the only person that was close to die was herself.

After a few minutes with no good news, Chloe's cell phone rang. "Hello?" Chloe said.

"Chloe," Jack said," turn on the screen." Chloe told Arlo to turn on the screen and he did. On the screen there was Jack with blood coming out the side of his head and blood trickling down his mouth. "Chloe," he said again, "I just got word that the Russians along with the Americans are coming after me. I need to flee the country."

Renee stared at Jack in the screen as her eyes filled up with tears. She sadly shook her head. "Please take care of Kim and her family," Jack said to Chloe. Chloe had tears in her eyes as she assured Jack that she was going to do everything in her power to protect Kim. "Let me speak to Renee," Jack said as Chloe passed her cell phone to Renee.

"Renee," Jack began, "I am so sorry about-ah!" he yelled as he was shot on the shoulder and he fell down. A couple of men in black suits ran up to him as they pointed their guns at him, making it impossible for him to escape. Suddenly, a gun shot was heard as one of the men fell on the ground. Then the other was shot. Pretty soon, every single man that had Jack surrounded was shot dead. Jack looked up at who had saved him.

"Lets see that arm," Meg said as she got to her knees and wrapped his arm with a bandage.

"You did that?" Jack asked her.

"No," Meg said with sarcasm, "it was actually Bugs Bunny," she said as she finished bandaging his arm.

Renee looked at the screen with happiness. Meg was okay and so was Jack! There was still hope for them to get back at CTU so she could be with the both of them! "Thank God," she said as she slowly shut her eyes and looked up at the ceiling of CTU, "thank you."

"Look," Jack said, "we're coming to CTU," he said as him and Meg got inside a car and drove back to CTU. Jack was anxious to get back. He wanted to get Renee and flee the country with her. He couldn't live his life in danger anymore. He was going to flee the country as soon as possible and start a new life with Renee.

**4:30 - 5:00**

* * *

**The End**


End file.
